Life After Detainment
by merinxD
Summary: The war has ended and Sasuke has just been released from prison. He has not spoken to Sakura for an entire year. Sakura has not seen Sasuke since he returned home and is determined for it to stay that way as long as possible. Unfortunately for her, Tsunade has other plans. They must garner intel on the sharingan as per his agreement. Only, Sasuke wants the best of the best. Uh oh..
1. Prologue

Disclaimer – I do not own Naruto.

**LIFE AFTER DETAINMENT**

**PROLOGUE**

The vibrant green trees rustle with the flow of cool breeze that surrounds the Village Hidden in the Leaves. Animals chatter and birds sing. Escapee cats run at top speed through the verdant underbrush, out smarting the Genin of Konoha with their feline grace. The village of Konohagakure is full of happy smiling people. Civilian and shinobi alike, all live out their day to day lives with out the stress of impending doom.

A year has passed since the Fourth Shinobi War came to a close, and peace time reigns true over all the ninja nations.

With the help of Uzumaki Naruto and his ninja way, the Shinobi Alliance kept their ties following the very last battle.

A shinobi dog bolts down the road toward his village, having just been for a swim in the river near by. The white and black pup is not yet a year old and has been working very hard with his new partner. As a reward for obeying, the ninkin love to play with their friends when not on duty.

Now, he will return to the Inuzuka pens for a meal and fitful sleep.

Konoha's gates come into sight, but the well trained nin dog is unable to marvel at the beauty of the view. Tall green gates stand open, with hiragana painted in vibrant red. The leaf symbol covers the top panel of the entrance, beneath a bright orange awning that spans the entire perimeter of the city wall. Inside, many villagers go about their evening grocery shopping as the markets come into the canine's view. There are shop stalls for all sorts of things, fish, fresh fruit and vegetables, meat and other odds and ends. Further into the village is a shopping district where the grocery stores are placed. However, nothing can beat the fresh produce that the markets have to offer.

At the bend, the shaggy ninkin hears the screech of a very loud teenager. Wanting to avoid such over exuberance, the dog takes a left and disappears down the trek toward home.

Still, the animal can hear the blonde man whining like a hungry pup all the way down the small alley ways.

"Sakura-chaaan! Please can we get Ichiraku for dinner? You have been so busy at the hospital lately." Naruto begs his best friend again. The pink haired medic wishes to buy tempura for dinner, since it is one of her favourites. However, the Hokage in training wants the same meal he always has – Ichiraku ramen.

"Onegai, Sakura-chan." The blonde seventeen year old bounces desperately. He has been so busy learning from Tsunade-obaa that he hasn't had enough time to eat ramen. It has been weeks since he has been able to eat the food more than two times a day!

"What's in it for me?" Sakura replies, giving her friend a sideways glance as they continue down main street.

Her friend places his thumb and forefinger on his chin in thought, then, he jumps quite abruptly. "I know! I promise not to wake you on Saturday morning for early training. You can sleep in." Naruto is not stupid. He knows that this is a tempting trade.

Slowly, as a smirk covers his best friend's face, it is obvious who has won. "You sneaky little ninja. You always know what to say to the ladies, eh Naruto-kun?" Sakura nudges to the side a little in an affectionate move.

"Aw, Sakura-chan. You're going to make me blush! You know that I only have eyes for Hinata-chan." The teen's cheeks are now a nice shade of pink.

"And Hinata is a lovely lucky girl. When we eat you are going to tell me all about that date last week." The pinkette smiles to Naruto. The Hyuga heiress has loved the dense man for so long. It took a couple of months after the war, and a little bit of a nudge (A big bit) from Sakura, but they got it together in the end.

"Hai! It was awesome. Man I am so hungry, I haven't eaten in so long." Naruto complains.

The head medic replies with a hint of humour lacing her tone, "How long this time, hm?"

"Oh you know, afternoon tea." He says seriously. "OW! Sakura-chan, why did you hit me?"

The woman does not grace her friend with an answer as Ichiraku ramen comes into view.

Time for another predictable dinner.

It has been twelve whole months since the shinobi of Konoha returned to their home land. The village is thriving once more all thanks to the team work of its residents. After the attack of Pein, it took awhile, but everything is back in tip top shape. The ninja academy is pumping out young shinobi like a well oiled machine, the trained ninja are back to missions and their own training. Tsunade-hime continues to lead Konoha strongly, with Uzumaki Naruto training to be the next in line. Konohamaru wishes to be next after Naruto, but that is a long way off.

The war ended on a high note for Konoha, despite the loss of many great ninja. Naruto took out the Ten Tailed Beast, with the help of his Otou-san, Namikaze Minato; As well as the deceased kage, reanimated by Orochimaru.

Kakashi saw to it that his old friend met his end. Obito and the copy nin fought hard, and in the end, the Uchiha was ready to meet his death. In his last moments Obito told Kakashi that it was meant to be this way, that he should have died in the cave. He does not regret giving up his sharingan eye.. Obito did not blame Kakashi for Rin's death, or his own – He died with a smile upon his boulder crushed face, and a satisfied heart. The leader of Team 7 finally got his closure, for the past he revisits every day at the monument. Of course, Kakashi would not be who he is without a daily visit of remembrance. Though now, it is a happy habit.

Sasuke killed Madara for his Aniki, and the Uchiha that could have survived if it weren't for Madara's manipulation. The heir to the clan has finally gained redemption for his slaughtered family.

Team Taka and Sasuke returned to the village willingly, after participating in the last battle. They have since paid their dues. Now, Suigetsu, Jugo and Karin are Konoha shinobi and proud of it.

Upon returning to the village, the shinobi laid their dead to rest and spent a week of mourning for those lost souls.

Orochimaru was put into immediate detainment and will spend his days in the Konoha Prison, until the Hokage feels that he is rehabilitated enough to be in society again. However, the snake sennin's help during the final battle and information he was willing to provide Konoha, is a big tick in his name.

Sasuke was taken into custody and served eight months in the Konoha prison. His punishment for treason was light. The integral part he played in ending the war, the information he gave to the interrogation team and the offer of giving the sharingan secrets to the village, helped the Hokage's decision greatly.  
Sasuke's team served a six month period and a three month probation, and are almost ready to be put on the active shinobi roster.

The extended Rookie nine are satisfied with their lives in the Village. Naruto is courting Hinata, and after a very nervous start on both their parts, the two are very happy. Shikamaru and Ino are 'sort of' dating, but Temari and the Jonin strategist are still friends. After the war, the blonde Sabaku woman decided that it was best to leave things as they were. Suna is very far way away, and with peace reigning over the nations, they will get to see each other very little. It wasn't long until Ino dug her claws into her lazy team mate, but it seems that Shikamaru likes it that way. The blonde and he are seen around town constantly bickering, with big smiles across their faces and clasped hands.

Tenten and Lee are basically an old married couple, with the weapons mistress enduring all of her team mates 'love tokens'. The dark haired girl fights with her spandex-wearing love and he rebuts with presents and words of sweetness. Often, it drives Tenten crazy, but she loves it.

Kiba and Akamaru are as cheerful as ever, as the young fang flirts his way through the entire village. He is becoming a regular Genma. Funnily enough, the two of them have become quite good friends.

Choji is dating the daughter of Konoha's favourite BBQ restaurant. After spending many hours at the food joint, the heir to the Akimichi clan found a friend in the pretty young brunette.

Shino is caught up in clan politics and is seen very rarely, but the bug clan are very reclusive people regardless.

Finally, there is Haruno Sakura and the rest of Team 7. The pink haired medic is busy running the Konoha hospital with the help of Shizune, in between missions and Team responsibilities.

Sai has joined ANBU but has not defected from Team Kakashi. His people skills have improved immensely compared to first meeting his best friends, and now family.

Kakashi is Kakashi. A man who is perpetually late and will work just hard enough to get by. However, he is always there to put the pieces back in place when a mission goes south.

Naruto is the same as always, only with more responsibility than before. The blonde Kyuubi container is happy being the hero of Konoha and weapon for his village. After all, he has both Sakura and Sasuke again.  
Unfortunately for Naruto, things are not exactly as they were. Sasuke does not leave the Uchiha compound and has not spoken to Sakura since he returned. The pink haired medic avoids the topic of the raven haired Uchiha and does not like the idea of visiting him. Naruto isn't sure why, but he secretly thinks that Sakura and Sasuke had a fight on that first day back. Sure it was a long time ago, but the two of them are like emotionally stunted children when it comes to each other; Despite, being the two smartest shinobi he knows.

Sasuke has been released from prison after eight months of detainment, and has been rebuilding the Uchiha Compound ever since. Naruto and the disbanded Team Taka are the only ones to visit the Uchiha recluse. It doesn't matter though, because Sasuke is home. The rest will work itself out soon enough.

Yes. Everything in the Village Hidden in the Leaves is as it should be. The people are happy, the ninja are working hard and the farm land is growing in abundance all thanks to Tenzo's plant prowess.

The Hokage currently sits at her desk in Hokage Tower, awaiting the presence of Uchiha Sasuke. One of the stipulations of his reinstatement is the healing of his Sharingan, as well as garnering intel on the mysterious blood line limit for documentation. Konoha does not have enough information on the Sharingan because the Uchiha were very secretive people when alive.

Now, it is Tsunade's chance to record all aspects of Sasuke's special eyes.

Sighing heavily, the blonde woman leans back in her chair and stares at the sake bottle across the room longingly. 'Soon.' She thinks. 'I will drink you soon.'

The slight rustle of wind from behind calls the Hokage's attention back to the outside world. Finally, her evening appointment has arrived.

"Learning from your old sensei, Uchiha?" Tsunade jokes wryly, though the serious expression does not leave her face.

"Hn." Sasuke replies, not willing to give any other answer.

"Well then, take a seat. We have much to talk about." The woman motions to the chair in front of her desk.

The young man with hair of ebony and air of apathy follows her wishes, not offering a reply. Instead, Sasuke watches the Hokage with unreadable onyx eyes and waits for her to speak.

xxx

Ichiraku is finally over and Sakura can go home and rest. Tomorrow she must go back to the Hospital and start work all over again. The pink haired head medic has been working over time for the past four months and is long over due for a break. Sakura can barely even remember the last time she was given a mission that involved leaving Konoha.

Yes, it has been a very busy year for the female member of Team 7. After the war, Sakura climbed the ranks of the hospital quickly, having the most skill out of everyone working at the establishment. The pinkette may only be seventeen, but she is at the top of her field.

Crossing the small bridge that travels over the lake in the center of the village, the woman lets her gaze linger down at the rippling water. There is a fish below that moves steadily with the current. Leaning against the red railing, Sakura is happy to be ignored by passers by. This part of her day is actually the most relaxing. It is great seeing Naruto after work, but sometimes it would be nice to just have some time to her self.

"Time. Where do you go?" The pinkette mutters with a sigh. The reflective stream creates a mirror for the medic, showing her the bags under her eyes and the thinning of her usually plump cheeks. The vibrant emerald of Sakura's eyes seems to be slightly dulled as well. Over working is turning her into an old woman sooner than she would like.

'No wonder Shishou drinks.' She thinks wryly to herself.

Pushing herself off the railing, Sakura is about to depart when something familiar passes by. It is only there for a moment, but the woman swears that she sees Sasuke leap over head; If the reflective water tells the truth.

Shaking her head, Sakura palms her temples slowly and turns toward home.

No, it couldn't have been Sasuke, she hasn't seen him in a year. Not since he yelled at her that first day during treatment.

Sakura realised that she wasn't wanted and acted accordingly. Then, Sasuke was taken to prison and she couldn't see him for that period of time.

Tsunade told the girl when she asked, all those months ago, that part of Sasuke's confinement meant no visitors. He needed to think on his previous actions in a solitary area, and figure out what kind of shinobi he will be once he is released. Of course, Naruto was allowed to see him, but that is to be expected of Tsunade. Her Shishou is nothing if not biased towards the blonde Hokage to-be.

Sakura also suspects that her beloved sensei did it for her own sake as well, and maybe the reason for such an outrageous clause to confinement. Her Shishou admitted one night, after an entire bottle of warm alcohol, that it is all in Sakura's best interests. She is right too. The pinkette knows that if it weren't for Sasuke's solitary condition, she would be visiting him every day whether he wanted her to or not.

In the end, Sakura found that it is a lot easier to deal with Sasuke in the village now, without throwing herself at him. His detainment gave her time to acclimate to his presence, or lack of. Now, the idea of the last Uchiha being in Konoha doesn't bring a sting to her heart. Nor does she want to make a fool out of herself every chance possible.

It helps of course that he does not leave the compound. If what Naruto has been telling her is correct.

Sakura planned to go and visit Sasuke a little after his release, but she keeps putting it off and putting it off. It feels like the longer she waits, the harder it gets to go and see him.

If only Sakura never had to see Sasuke again, but that isn't the case. Next year Sasuke's probation will finish up and Team 7 will be together again. Not only will Sakura need to take more time from the hospital, but Sasuke will be working with her on active duty.

Now, she isn't even sure how to react to him any more. If Sakura were to see Sasuke on the street, what would she say? Hello? How are you?

Would he ignore her and walk away?

Sakura plans to keep it cool when they are both on the same team again. She will let him know that she is here for him if needed and leave it at that.

It is very doubtful that she will see Sasuke before their time on Team 7 begins. She needs to stop worrying about it!

After all, Sakura doesn't want to get her heart stomped on again. Sasuke will be a part of Team 7 and that is all.

She knows when she is not wanted...

_"Sasuke-kun! You were amazing out there. I am to be your healer, I will get everything set up and then we can get your first check up started. Your surgery went off without a hitch. It took longer than expected but I don't mind, your health is important." The pinkette says to the just awake Sasuke. Fighting on the battlefield took a lot out of the Uchiha and he needs much rest._

_"I know that you must be tired but I brought you some food. I hope that tomato onigiri is still your favourite." Sakura rambles, completely nervous with the situation. She places the bento box full of rice balls upon the side table and makes sure that he has cold water._

_Sasuke's unreadable eyes watch her with something the girl cannot decipher. He looks dazed but at the same time, very conscious._

_The pinkette pipes down for awhile, understanding that her team mate needs rest and quiet. Shizune has placed Sasuke within her care with the hopes that a friendly face will make him feel more comfortable._

_As Sakura flutters around the hospital room checking his chart and preparing different apparatus, she does not see Sasuke trying to read her. The medic is so happy that he is home, and that he did so amazing at the last battle. It took her a long time to come to terms with it, but the kunoichi would like to put the past in the past._

_After all, Sasuke is back in Konoha. He came back to them and that is all that matters._

_"Okay. It looks like everything is going fine. I will administer your medication and check your eyes tomorrow. Of course, Tsunade-sama will wish to do the follow up after your detainment." Emerald eyes gaze down at her feet at this. Sakura is not looking forward to Sasuke being in prison. She wishes that he could be with Team 7, just like he is supposed to be._

_Sasuke's onyx flicker with emotion at the saddened look upon Sakura's face._

_"Why are you upset?" He asks tonelessly, with his curious eyes._

_Green flash upward to meet his stare directly, it is obvious Sakura did not expect him to speak. What is he thinking?_

_"Oh. I'm just going to miss you while you are in Konoha custody." The pinkette admits truthfully._

_A frown makes its way to Sasuke's sharp face and he looks irritated now. There is no way that Sakura can know his thoughts. Know that he doesn't want her affection, because he doesn't deserve it. Sakura may be ready to forget that he almost killed her, but the images of her scared eyes full of love, haunts him. The pinkette won't find out that Sasuke is beginning to relive all of his bad choices since falling into the curse of the Uchiha. Dreaming that he is a monster._

_"Why?" He asks, voice accusatory and hard._

_Sakura is surprised by his tone, but replies, "Because I care Sasuke-kun."_

_It only takes a moment for his eyes to flicker red with anger, an unknown aura rises from his alabaster skin and stifles the whole room._

_"Leave." Sasuke orders lowly._

_"Sasuke-kun, I don't understand -"_

_"I said, GET OUT!" He practically roars, using up too much energy for a healing person._

_Sakura nods quickly, looking sadder than ever. Without another word, the pinkette leaves the hospital room._

_Sasuke requests another medic and Sakura doesn't visit him._

After Sasuke's initial reaction, Sakura did the only thing she could do - Asked her shishou for a mission. Thankfully there were plenty to go around at the time.

When the medic returned home from helping a neighbouring village with their medical supplies, it was the day of Sasuke's trial.

Sakura attended the event with baited breath, hoping he wouldn't be sentenced to life in prison. Many people spoke on his behalf, but Sakura didn't feel she had the right.

It seemed that Sasuke didn't think that he had the right either, because during the entire ordeal he didn't speak a word. The Uchiha gave no accounts or instances, said nothing to defend his behaviour. Instead, Sasuke stood there unwilling to speak.

Sakura wonders if he spent his entire prison sentence in silence. Would he talk to her now?

Oh well. There is no point dwelling on something that is not going to happen. Sasuke doesn't want her and Sakura just has to live with that. The pinkette is pleased that she doesn't have to see her team mate for at least four months.

Entering the street that leads to Sakura's home, the head medic puts the useless thoughts of her unrequited love to the back ground. Bath and bed is much more important.

xxx

Unfortunately for Sakura, Shizune has just completed her theoretical study on the Sharingan eye, with the help of Kakashi and on a few occasions, Sasuke.

Tsunade has requested that the last Uchiha under go healing treatment as well as structural analysis and a thorough cataloguing of all blood line abilities. However, the raven haired heir sitting across from the Hokage has just put quite a large spanner in the works.

"I want the best Hokage-sama. I don't care if I have to pay myself." Sasuke repeats himself. Not something he is willing to do often.

"Well unfortunately for you kid, I am too busy to do this myself, no matter how much money you have. Shizune is available -"

He cuts her off, "I will take the medic that is beneath you. Am I correct in my understanding that Shizune is only a poison and paediatric specialist who enjoys the theoretical field?" Damn that Uchiha.

"Hai. That is correct. However -"

"If you wish to garner this information, Hokage-sama, I will take the medic that is beneath you." He says once more, voice as impassive as ever. His deep onyx eyes mean business, with the hardened gaze he gives the woman before him.

The Hokage nods to the Uchiha as he stands and passes her the signed agreement. Moving to the window, he wishes to get home without being seen. "I will expect the medic at the compound in two days time."

Without another word, Uchiha Sasuke is gone, leaving an annoyed Hokage in his wake.

"Such a rude child." Tsunade complains to herself.

The woman thought that she would never have to deal with a haughty Uchiha ever again. The Second Shinobi War was a time when the Hokage saw too many Uchiha for her to handle. Thank Kami there is only one left. Tsunade doesn't think she could deal with their superior attitude funking up the village.

It is a shame to do this to her once apprentice, but the blonde supposes that it is time for Sakura to face Sasuke once again. The woman only hopes that the pink haired medic has learnt her lesson when it comes to the Uchiha and love.

Sighing heavily, Tsunade pulls out a blank mission report and a new pot of ink. The sooner she writes this, the sooner she can get to the bar.

Yes. It is settled. In two days time, Sakura will attend the Uchiha compound for weekly visits until the damage to the sharingan is eradicated, with the possibility of finding the root cause of the disadvantage for the next generation of Uchiha. Taking into account the amount Itachi used the eyes, and then Sasuke afterwards, it is going to take quite some time to complete all tasks.

"ANBU-san." Tsunade barks toward the window, as a masked figure appears suddenly. "I want you to inform Haruno Sakura that she is to report to me before her work tomorrow."

"Hai. Hokage-sama." With a flurry of wind, Tsunade is all alone. Finally.

Now, for that drink...

xxx

Kudos to my proof reader the beautiful CherryChinchilla :D I appreciate your work!


	2. Mission Brief

Disclaimer - I do not own Naruto

**LIFE AFTER DETAINMENT**

**MISSION BRIEF**

The Konoha Hospital is relatively slow today. With all patients being taken care of at a steady pace. Very little walk-in injuries present themselves. The active shinobi cells are not due back for another four days at least. The Village Hidden in the Leaves is beautiful and serene on this lovely Tuesday morning. It doesn't seem fathomable that someone would want to ruin such glorious tranquillity.

Only, it must be possible, as white walls shake and almost crack in a ferocious rumble. The pressure of each boot laden blow (of feminine feet colliding with the tiled floor), would be enough to bring down the entire building with just a little more force. For the past couple of hours, the patients on floor 1 and 2 have secretly been fearing for their personal safety, and it is all the Hokage's fault.

Konoha's formidable pink petal rips open her office door, accidentally unhinging the flimsy wood from the attached wall. The 'thud' of timber does not enter the focussed woman's ears, nor does the head medic notice that the usual click of her door closing does not occur.

Haruno Sakura is so irritated by her predicament that she can't even form words. Though, she has some choice ones saved up (deep inside) for a certain ex traitor.

The female member of Team 7 woke up this morning, having gotten an entire nights sleep for the first time in a long time, with a smile on her face. Tsunade-sama needed to see her before work, but Sakura was feeling flexible today. Dare she say: In a good mood?

The worries about Sasuke are placed inside a healthy pit of denial and procrastination at the base of her stomach, so far down that the girl cannot see it. Why think about him when he couldn't care less about her? Little does Sakura know, Sasuke is in the back of her mind, all the time.

Who does Sasuke think he is? Waving his money around like it's the best thing in the village.

When the Hokage gives orders though, they must be obeyed. Sadly, not even Tsunade's apprentice is above such rules.

Pink eyebrows furrow together in a fierce scowl as Sakura remembers her conversation with her shishou not long ago.

_"Eto...Tsunade-sama. What was that?" The best medic of the village hopes that her ears are playing tricks on her._

_"As I said, you will be attending the Uchiha compound once a week, or as many times needed to acquire an array of information on the Sharingan. Also, you will be required to heal any damage done to the ocular path and perform a structural analysis, along with a few other tasks," the Hokage repeats in further detail than before. The pinkette gazes back at her mentor with a look of complete shock, and it seems that she is unable to respond._

_"It's okay Sakura. I understand that this is a bit of a shock, especially since I have dissuaded you from contacting Uchiha Sasuke beyond Team 7. However, this mission is very important to Konoha and myself. This is non optional and must be followed through until completion." Tsunade grasps the mission scroll containing all information her pupil will need._

_"Shishou, wouldn't another medic be more suitable for the situation?" Sakura asks hopefully, feeling dread seep into her petite form._

_"You and I both know that is not the case, Sakura. Uchiha Sasuke will not accept anything but the finest medic, and you my dear are the best of your field. He is paying good money to be looked at like an experiment, by someone amazing – You are that someone! Be proud of this fact and show him how talented you are! I shouldn't be saying such things to you in this setting...but, rub it in his face." The blonde woman smirks and sits back, satisfied with her explanation. Secretly, Sakura regrets the times she complained about Sasuke over a bottle of warm alcohol with her mentor. That woman has too much leverage on her._

_"In the most professional way of course," Tsunade adds as an afterthought._

_Sakura sighs heavily. The head medic certainly sees where her mentor is coming from, but it has been so long! How is she going to do this? Just walk up to his house and start treating him like it hasn't been five years? Pretend that he didn't run her off like terrified animal…?_

_How can she come back from something so pathetic?_

_"Hai Hokage-sama." The teen bows slightly, a dark aura seeping off of her form in slow waves._

_"Okay. Now that is sorted, I will tell you that this will take up a lot of your time. Never has any village been given an opportunity to study a blood line limit so thoroughly before, and we are going to take full advantage it. Sasuke has offered Konoha this chance in return for clemency in regards to his reinstating upon Team 7, with permission to move forward in rank. Can you really impede this wish of his?" Tsunade smirks lightly. That crafty Hokage knows just how to pull her heart strings._

_"Iie. You have my full cooperation." The forlorn woman can't believe she is accepting this._

_"Good." The blonde's palm slaps against the table heartily and she passes the mission scroll over. "I have already taken the liberty of removing you from the roster on set days. Shizune will hold your place at times when you are unavailable. I want you to eat, sleep and breath Sharingan, until all the mysteries of the ocular anomaly are recorded and tested. Your mission begins tomorrow morning. Good luck!"_

_"Hai Hokage-sama." Sakura replies obediently, in the same tone taught to her as a child. The Hokage is someone you must show the utmost respect, even if that person is your old sensei and a drunkard._

_"You are dismissed."_

Resisting the urge to pulverise her office desk, the pinkette takes a very shaky breath and rests her palms on the edge of the varnished wood. It will do no good to destroy her office, no matter how bad she is feeling.  
As another calming breath leaves her ruby lips, a familiar voice jostles the de-stressing process with his very loud hello.

"Sakura-chan! I'm glad you're ready. You usually have your paper work brain on," Naruto says fondly, completely oblivious to his friend's distress.

The woman doesn't turn around just yet. One more breath and it will all be okay.

Leaning against the door frame, Naruto notices something pivotal. "Ano. Sakura-chan...Why is your office door in the hallway? Did you punch someone through it again?" The blonde's curious voice asks cautiously, stepping to the side and out of Sakura's direct line of fist.

Deciding not to grace her observant friend with an answer, the pinkette says instead, "Hello Naruto-kun. Is it lunch time already?"

At the mention of food, the Hokage in-training completely forgets about the unhinged door and sets his sights on begging for Ichiraku.

"Sakura-chan, how about -"

"No Naruto, you promised me that we would go to a cafe and that is exactly where we are going," the medic cuts him off with her 'no nonsense' voice. With a sad nod, the Kyuubi container does not press his luck. After all, it is his day off and he can get ramen after his first lunch with Sakura.

At this thought, Naruto's foxy grin falls back into place as the two best friends make their way down to the main street to try the new restaurant.

xxx

The cafe is beautiful compared to the familiar privacy screen of Ichiraku. The array of food is of average price and sounds lovely. Sakura eats lunch with Naruto every day, and has done so since starting full time at the Hospital. She feels a little bad for her friend, because they can't spend as much time together any more. Nevertheless, Naruto has Hinata and training with Kakashi, along with Hokage studies. The members of Team 7 are all growing up, but Sakura will always have time for her beloved Naruto, and he her.

When their meals arrive, Sakura is so pleased with the sight. It is certainly a nice change from her usual helping of ramen noodles. Naruto on the other hand, does not look so enthused. Although, he gobbles it all up all the same.

"Did something happen at work today Sakura-chan? Do I have to go and beat up Genma again for harassing you? I know you said you can do it yourself, but I should be protecting you!" The blonde swallows the large bite of dumpling and goes in for a another.

"Naruto. How many times do I need to tell you that it doesn't work that way." Sakura can't help but crack a smile. It is nice that her friend wants to watch out for her. "I'm not your prized farm animal."

"I guess Kakashi and me miss protecting you. How did you get so tough?" Naruto's grin grows and the pinkette is graced with an unwanted view of his half chewed morsel.

"Kakashi and I, Naruto." The medic corrects, choosing to skip over the last part. Her friend knows exactly how she 'got so tough', he was there for half of it.

"Are you going to tell me what happened?" The teen raises his hand to signal another portion and waits for a reply, wearing his serious expression.

Sakura sighs at this, feeling a tightening at the base of her chest. The pinkette wanted to avoid this as long as possible, but she may as well tell her best friend. Sasuke will probably tell him anyway when Naruto goes to visit.

"It's just a mission Naruto-kun. It's absolutely stupid, and I don't know why I am so upset about it." Pausing, the woman gathers her bearings. "I have to go to Sasuke's house to research the Sharingan as well as an array of tests for the Hokage. There is a lot of information, but that is the gist of it."

A gigantic grin slowly makes its way to the foxy teen's face, as the wheels begin to turn in his mind. Eventually he replies, "That's great Sakura-chan! You said you were going to go see Teme and now you finally have a reason." The massive smile does not falter as Naruto babbles on about how procrastination isn't good for a person, and that Sasuke will love to see her...

Wait. What was that last part?

"Sorry Naruto. What did you say?" The pinkette questions, a little gob-smacked. She must have heard wrong.  
The grin is replaced by a knowing smirk and his azure eyes twinkle with mirth. He knows exactly what to say to tempt his Sakura-chan.

"Sasuke-teme wonders about you. He has even asked where you were a couple of times...I think he feels bad," Naruto replies, smirk still present.

Sakura scoffs. Yup. Her friend may be the Hokage in training, but his situation reading skills aren't always up to par. It must be a mistake.

"Hah. Okay Naruto, good one." She vocalises, not believing a word of it. As if Sasuke would feel bad about anything, and it is crazy to think that she is in his thoughts. No! That is way too far-fetched.

"I'm not joking Sakura-chan. Teme doesn't talk much, but when I talk about you, I can tell he's heaps more interested," the blonde explains easily.

"Yeah, because you can tell by the change of his facial expression," Sakura jokes wryly, her words creating a pang of something unknown near her heart.

"You know that isn't true. People who aren't us can't read Sasuke. He doesn't show anything on his face, but you can just feel his levels of intenseness. You know what I mean." Unfortunately, the woman can relate exactly to what Naruto is saying. However, Sakura is quite surprised by her friends wisdom on the matter.

In all honesty, the pinkette doesn't want to hear such things about Sasuke. She doesn't want to wonder if he is thinking of her, or why he was so horrible when he returned to Konoha. In order for this mission to run smoothly, Sakura needs to pretend that the man she is treating is not the person she knows. As far as people go, Sasuke will just be another patient...Who happens to look like the love of her life and have the exact same rare ocular power.

As the medic nin expertly changes the subject, she can't help but wonder if this is all a little too much to handle. Sakura may be kidding herself in staying partial, but she will try valiantly with her professional resolve.

Tomorrow the female member of Team 7 will not be the weak girl Uchiha Sasuke knows. Instead, she will show him the real Sakura - The best damn medic that Konoha has to offer.

Despite the pep talk, nerves creep through her mind for the next 24 hours.

xxx

The next morning, Sakura wakes up less enthused. Today is the day that she must attend the Uchiha compound and see Sasuke again. The pinkette isn't sure if her jitters are related to their last meeting, or with what he will think of the person she has become.

Sakura is not an idiot, and did not better herself for his sake, but it would be amazing if she can wow him with her skills.

Inwardly slapping herself, the woman sighs lightly. "Snap out of it Sakura. Today is just another day. This is just another patient."

Sadly, the pink haired medic finds herself chanting this mantra silently, all the way to the compound gates. All of Shizune's notes are in hand, the rest being stored in a very large bag slung over her petite shoulder. There are large texts that will also be needed, but Sakura likes to keep books like that in her travel scroll.

Staring up at the green gates emblazoned with the Uchiha symbol, the med-nin steels herself and steps past the threshold, quickly as to not lose her nerve.  
Shizune's study is mostly theoretical but from the note held in Sakura's grasp, it seems that the poison specialist did some hands on work as well. The list is written in that fine print that only her senpai can produce with an ink brush. It outlines all of the abilities the Sharingan is said to have and the ones that must be experienced hands on. (That don't involve being injured or dying.)

Sighing again, Sakura is about to place the parchment into her pocket when her body collides with a large pole.

Only, when the woman looks up from the earth with an embarrassed expression upon her pink tinged face, she discovers that the obstruction is not a pole...but a man. Making an unintelligible sound at her own clumsiness, Sakura watches as papers float through the atmosphere to land upon the ground haphazardly.

"Oh Kami. I am so sorry," the pinkette intones, gazing up at the red head from the dusty earth.

Then, her brain kicks into gear once more and in less than a second, the medic is on her feet and collecting all of the fallen items. Surprisingly, the bulky person kneels down with shinobi grace and gathers up a few of the papers and a scroll or two. When he is done, the nameless person passes Sakura his handful with a gentle smile upon his squared face.

"That is quite alright medic-san. It is no trouble." The red head speaks with a voice that is juxtaposed to his bulky appearance.

"Thank you." Sakura beams up at the tall man, who doesn't look too much older than her, despite the height difference.

"It's nice to meet you. I have heard a lot about you miss. I am Jugo." The woman's smile grows at his words and the pinkette realises that this is one of Sasuke's old team mates. It is a shame she had to patch up Suigetsu after the war, letting her Shishou have the nice one. The sharp toothed water man flirted mercilessly the entire three weeks of healing. Though, from the sounds of it, Jugo's condition was quite severe.

"I appreciate it Jugo-san. Gomen...with all this. It is a little embarrassing for a kunoichi to be so out of it." She laughs nervously, and stops herself from rambling. Unfortunately, a bad habit adopted during tense moments. However, Jugo does not seem to mind as he smiles down at her politely.

"Anyway, my name is -"

"Sakura," the familiar toneless voice cuts her off. Laziness weaves through the three syllable utterance as an uncontrollable shiver travels down the woman's spine.

Unable to stop herself from letting out a small gasp, the pink haired medic finds her gaze roaming to the porch of a near by house in sick wonderment. Unfortunately, the wrenching in her gut and flutter of her heart is correct. Standing there, with that smouldering gaze of intense onyx, in all his Uchiha glory, is Sasuke.

Sakura's stomach flutters once more and the kunoichi can't help but think – 'I'm fucked.'

xxx

Kudos to my proof reader the beautiful CherryChinchilla :D I appreciate your work!


	3. We Meet Again

**A/N Hello everyone! :D**

**I am back from my intense couple of days of irresponsibility. I had heaps of fun, but I am glad to be back at the keyboard. I think I went into writing withdrawal xP**

**All mistakes will be fixed up tomorrow when I am more awake and can focus properly. Of course, if anything annoying presents, please tell me. **

**On with the story!**

Disclaimer – I do not own Naruto

**LIFE AFTER DETAINMENT**

**WE MEET AGAIN**

**Last Time - **

"I appreciate it Jugo-san. Gomen...with all this. It is a little embarrassing for a kunoichi to be so out of it." She laughs nervously, and stops herself from rambling. Unfortunately, a bad habit adopted during tense moments. However, Jugo does not seem to mind as he smiles down at her politely.

"Anyway, my name is -"

"Sakura." The familiar toneless voice cuts her off. The laziness weaving through the apathetic roll her her name sends a shiver down the woman's spine uncontrollably.

Unable to stop herself from letting out a small gasp, the pink haired medic finds her gaze roaming to the porch of a near by house in sick wonderment. Unfortunately, the wrenching in her gut and flutter of her heart is correct. Standing there, with that smouldering gaze of intense onyx, in all his Uchiha glory, is Sasuke.

Sakura's stomach flutters once more and the kunoichi can't help but think – 'I'm fucked.'

xxx

The Uchiha Compound is silent as the dead of night, that mirrors the dark curiousness of Sasuke's watchful gaze. The man dressed in low hanging shinobi pants and white high necked shirt donning the Uchiha symbol, looks like a ghost of beauty. A distinct air of apathy permeates the small area where the three shinobi inhabit stiflingly, while the very last Uchiha silently commands attention from the pink haired petal before him.

Sakura's viridian orbs stare up at the raven upon the stairs in wide eyed amazement. The woman knew she would be treating her ex team mate, but theory and reality are very different beasts.

When the head medic of Konoha walked through the compound gates, Sasuke knew straight away. He observed the girl from the moment of arrival, silently and hidden from view. When the man left Tsunade's office two nights before, the possibility of Haruno Sakura becoming his medic was a statistically possible event. Naruto does nothing but speak of Sakura's medical prowess, to annoying heights. Nevertheless, the dobes sprooking has made the recluse curious about Konoha's best medic. However, now that Sakura is only a meter or two away, Sasuke is not sure how he feels about this. When the blonde Hokage to be told stories of the pinkette, they sounded far fetched. Over time, the teen learnt to accept that Sakura is a formidable healer and secretly wanted to know more. Now Sasuke has the opportunity to see the medic in action, scrutinise over every aspect of her craft and at at the end, deem her worthy or not.

It has been over a year since Sakura was in front of him like this. Only now, the girl with love struck eyes and open heart is no longer present. In her place, is a confident woman with untold power exuding from her form. The hardened look in her surprised gaze is one learnt from years of heart ache and shinobi trials. Honestly, Sasuke is not sure which Sakura he likes better. This woman does not look like she will fly away with a strong breeze, despite being as petite as ever. Though, the lack of emotion she shows at the sight of him is disconcerting to say the least. What has she been doing this past year? What happened to her?

Upon his return to Konoha, Sasuke was a frazzled mess. Living the horrors of his sins over and over in his dreams, like an infinite tsukuyomi. Over and over again, Itachi's lifeless body falls to the floor. Followed by the impaled form of Karin, with the best saved for last. The killing intent he felt for Sakura surges through his dreams strongly, coupled with the vibrant images of the blurry event. That pink hair and feminine scent, her shaking hands and scared gaze when she found him...the look in her green eyes when she could not kill him. What kills him the most, is that split second between life or death, where Naruto pulled the girl from his grasp...If it weren't for his friend, Sakura would be dead. The dreams are still there, in the back ground, but prison sorted a lot of that out. Itachi was the first to leave his night time adventures, followed by Karin after an awkward apology...Now all that is left is the pink haired girl only a few feet away. It is a secret Sasuke will not spill. His own repentance for losing himself on a path of revenge.

It made it all the more hard, when Sakura walked through that hospital door smiling brightly and chattering away. She was so open and happy toward him, even after everything that happened. It seemed like she forgot what he tried to do, (and almost succeeded).

Then she had the gall to openly admit to missing him, to wanting him by her side. Did Sakura have any self preservation? Perhaps, Sasuke really did have the ability to blind her, just as he had been with the over used Mangekyo. Whatever the reason, her sunny positivity and gaze of love sent a flutter through his heart and a searing heat in his stomach. Anger flew at the speed of the strongest Chidori as he yelled at her to leave. How could Sakura forgive him like that? Karin may have, but Sasuke thought that the pink haired girl was of much higher calibre to the chakra user.

In prison, he hoped that Sakura would forget him, and upon his release Sasuke found that his wish had been granted. Still, it left a bitter taste in his mouth and an anger in his soul. How dare Sakura leave him like this? In those moments he didn't care that it was he that pushed her away. That Sakura deserved better. Only one thing mattered - _She promised forever..._

Realising his stupidity, Sasuke put the woman to the back of his head and willed to forget.

The irony does not escape him, that the Sakura attending to treat his eyes seems to have forgotten before him. Now, the Uchiha is the one who feels weak of heart. The confident woman, in tune with herself and all of her skills, over shadows his persona one hundred times. He may be good at hiding his feelings, but the young Uchiha is still a youth that has seen blood shed. After all, Sasuke has spent his entire life searching for revenge, being manipulated, pushing everyone away, becoming a monster. Sakura and Naruto have been in Konoha, growing and learning, honing their own ninja way. Now, Sasuke is the only one left to wonder – _Who am I?_

Prison couldn't tell him, his home ground has not. Maybe he is destined to never know. If that is the case, Sasuke will accept the punishment valiantly. There is nothing else left to be done.

As Sakura's gaze flickers from him, back to Jugo, a warm smile appears upon her heart shaped face. Suddenly, that familiar bubble of fury begins to simmer once more. She is too kind. When Sasuke's coal stare burns a hole through the side of Jugo's face, the polite red head steps to the side to allow Sakura forward. It is obvious that she doesn't know where to look, and Sasuke does not miss the way her doe eyes peruse his form with cheeks painted a light pink. Something about his ex team mate surveying his body, makes the man's pride swell. It is not a look of love, merely a woman appreciating the physique of a man, but it is one of the most pleasant feelings Sasuke has had in a long time. Which is strange, considering when other woman gaze at him with lust or want, it makes him feel physically ill. The amount of female attention he receives is enough to make a shinobi never want to leave home, to be content to never see a woman again.  
Yet this annoying woman proves to be an exception in another category of the subconscious list at the back of Uchiha Sasuke's mind. Silently, the nin isn't sure whether to be happy or irritated with this knowledge.

Without words, Sasuke turns on his heal and walks into the Uchiha Main house, where he lives his days. A moment passes and Sakura seems to come to her senses, realising that he will offer no words, and follows him inside.

The traditional style home is very beautiful, and very well crafted. It is obvious that Sasuke put a lot of time into the dwelling. The hard wood floors are lovely and varnished, there are steps that lead upward into a main sitting area, and other rooms are visible; the contents being hidden behind cream coloured shoji doors. Sakura feels completely out of place in this house big enough for ten, and focussed on keeping her chakra in line, as well as her heavy breaths at bay. It will do no good to show Sasuke how weak she is. He cannot know what an affect he has upon her, or the results could be devastating. Sakura doesn't think she can take having her heart torn again, not when it can be avoided. Steeling herself, the pinkette thinks again, 'This is just work. This is just work.' She is not here for a personal visit, Sasuke would never allow it. No. This is for the sake of Konoha and the sharingan, that is all.

Gazing past the broad form of the tall man before her, Sakura notices two other people sitting in this main area. They are both familiar to the woman, as she has treated both of them at the hospital upon occasion. Of course, the pinkette saved Karin's life once upon a time, and has met her many times more than Suigestu. The two shinobi are sitting upon dark blue cushions, that are covering the tatami mat tastefully. By the looks of it, a game of cards is being played while they consume hot tea. For a moment, Karin looks up from the game and stares at Sasuke with gooey eyes and a pang of jealousy rips through Sakura's form. Luckily, the spike of chakra that threatened to rear its ugly head simmers back down and the pink haired medic chants to herself inwardly. This is a test of her character and the walls she has managed to build during the twelve months without the rehabilitated Sasuke. It makes sense that he would have a girlfriend, he spent a lengthy amount of time with Karin when he was away from Konoha. Still, Sakura cannot fend off the swoon of pain and the wish to turn around and run to her apartment.

"Suigetsu, Karin." Sasuke's deep voice breaks the woman from her negative thoughts. "Leave." He says softly, with a hint of edge to his tone. The Uchiha has always been like that though. It is very rare that Sasuke doesn't have an edge to him. He is just that type of person.

The man motions for Sakura to take a seat upon a cushion near by and he moves to a space directly in front of hers. Suigetsu is smart enough to keep quiet, though the expression upon his sharp face shows the pinkette that he has much to say. With a toothy grin and a "Hai!" The water man pulls Karin away quite forcefully. The red head's eyes narrow noticeably at the sight of Sakura, but for her own sake, she does not speak.

"Sakura. Sit." Sasuke finally says to the standing medic. He has lowered himself to the ground and is awaiting treatment. Heaving in a calming breath, Sakura plasters on a smile reserved for patients and gets into the swing of things.

"Okay Sasuke, I am going to do a check on your eyes to make sure everything is in order and then we will begin with the preliminary tests. Today is just an information gathering session before we move on to the big stuff. I will also leave you with some paper work to peruse, so that you are aware what is expected from these sessions." Sakura begins, summoning her travel scroll and setting out the needed equipment. A pot of ink and long piece of parchment are placed upon the low set table to her right and the woman scrawls a few notes with the ink brush. Turning back to the nonchalant man in front of her, Sakura looks at him expectantly.

"Hn." He offers in reply.

Knowing that this is as good as a yes from her ex team mate...Wait, no – team mate to be. The woman lets her hands glow green and tells him to relax in her most professional voice.

"I will now begin my observation. You may feel a slight intrusion, but I promise it will not hurt." Then her palms are enveloping his temples, accidentally brushing the soft obsidian tresses at the side of his face. Suppressing a shudder of enjoyment, the medic sets about her exploration efficiently.

It does not take long for Sakura to see the difference between Kakashi's sharingan and Sasuke's. There are also obvious signs of an implantation taking place near the optic nerve. The blood line limit seems to use the chakra more effectively from someone of the Uchiha blood line. Also, the area where the new eye has fused with the recipients body is acting as a energy regulator. This must be the reason for the ability having an eternal life span. The central retinal vein as well as the nerves of the optics are being protected by a small ball of chakra that seems unmoved. The Sharingan users body does this automatically, without thought. It is all very amazing to say the least.

Pulling away slowly, Sakura doesn't notice Sasuke watching her steadily. She has been in the zone since delving into his head and is shut off to everything. Writing her first observations, the woman pulls out Shizune's report and picks out a few areas that would be best to focus on for the prelim.

"That looks perfectly fine. There is some light scar tissue from the last battle, but nothing that I can't heal. I would be very interested to look at your optic nerve more later, it is absolutely fascinating." The pinkette flips to a page in a text book to her left and highlights a sentence or two. Sasuke's eyes narrow considerably at her actions. It seems that he is not a fan of 'work Sakura'.

After another moment or two of poking and prodding, the woman is completely engrossed in the task at hand, cataloguing all new data that Shizune was unable to see with her very brief consultation. It seems that his chakra is more receptive at this point, and it pleases Sakura to no end.

"Why are you being like this?" Sasuke asks suddenly, throwing the medic off guard. Still, the pinkette sighs lightly and continues to heal the scar tissue of the eye. The man may have the eternal Mangekyo, but it seems that another Uchiha with the Mangekyo is able to do quite a bit of damage. Thank Kami Madara is dead.

"Like what Sasuke?" Sakura asks, focussing her green glow onto a particularly concentrated area of scars.

"Don't play games _Sakura_. You are not an imbecile." He replies darkly, that edge growing sharper by the second.

"I have no idea what you are referring to. I am merely doing my job. You know, that one that I have been hired to do?" Sakura says, purposely sounding haughtier than needed. Sasuke is such a prick sometimes and she will not be one of those fan girls who fawn all over him, even when he is spitting insults and bad tones. That is something Sakura promised herself a long time ago.

"Baka." Sasuke states matter of factly. His arms come to cross over his chest and a scowl sets upon his aristocratic face.

Immediate anger flies through the woman's usually temperamental form at his cold statement. Sai says a lot worse, each and every day, but Sakura can't help herself. If the Uchiha wants to be on her team starting next year, she will treat him as such.

"Oh shut it. I'm trying to work." Her tone is flat and mildly annoyed, "Turn your sharingan to the second stage please." She finishes, continuing to work diligently.

His scowl deepens as Sakura pushes his words off like they are nothing. Years ago they would have wounded her deeply. Unfortunately for Sasuke, Sakura is not that girl any more.  
Slowly, the air goes back to normal and the annoyance turns into something that cannot be described. It is minutes before his scowl fades away and he speaks again.  
"You didn't come and see me after my release." Sasuke murmurs softly, his deep tenor just as authoritative as always. Without meaning to the calming green glow strengthens against his temples.

Sakura stiffens. "I didn't think you wanted me to." Her reply is curt and honest.

"That never stopped you before." The raven haired man, with skin softer than she ever imagined, says with an air of something unknown. Still, fury mixed with unadulterated want flies through her form at his upside down remark. Perhaps, Sakura is angry because once upon a time, it was absolutely true.

The woman opens her mouth to speak, noticing that his intense orbs are gazing upon her own uncertain emerald. Nevertheless, the pinkette steels herself and says, "If you want me to fawn all over you, that is not going to happen Sasuke. I learnt my lesson the first time. I will not dote on someone who has an obvious diversion to me. I deserve to love someone who loves me back and makes me feel wanted. Your reaction to me when you returned was answer enough. Third stage please." Sakura finishes. She is silently proud of herself for standing up to him, and doesn't feel bad at all. The girl didn't think those words needed to be said, but now that they are out in the open, Sakura realises that they are very true. She may love Sasuke very much, but she deserves to be loved in return.

The woman's words shake the Uchiha, as he scowls strongly. Still, the sharingan flicker to the third stage, flaring with a little more anger than needed. His chest is tighter than before, and he doesn't know what to say. Does this mean that Sakura still cares for him, but thinks him unreceptive because of their last meeting? Is he the reason she stayed away for so long? Suddenly, Sasuke feels like the baka. Secretly, the man is uplifted by her strong speech, albeit slightly annoyed. Sakura never fails to annoy him, and it is actually one of his favourite things about her. Other people irritate the young man, but none have ever been able to create such fury within him as Haruno Sakura does. It is that anger that makes him care, deep inside himself, silently.

For the rest of the session, neither shinobi speaks. Though surprisingly, there is no awkward tension. If anything the air is clearer than it was before. Like something noxious has been removed from the steady flow of light breeze.

After another half an hour, Sakura finishes up and packs up her gear. Sasuke's head feels much clearer and the head ache that was present before her arrival is long gone.

"Does this time next week suit you?" Sakura asks without looking at him. She stands and picks up her nap sack.

"Hn." He replies, not bothering to move from his place. Honestly, he is quite sleepy after all that healing chakra being inside him for so long.

"Good. Well, I will see you then." The pinkette moves toward the door, and Sasuke watches silently with unreadable eyes. Then, he notices a slight flicker in Sakura's emerald orbs, something not so foreign. "It is nice to see that you are well." She admits softly, and their eyes meet with more emotion than their entire visit. Heaving in a breath, Sakura rips her eyes away from his and squares her shoulders.

"Aa." Sasuke replies in agreement. As infuriating as it is, he is happy that his team mate is not a nervous wreck.

For a moment, the woman looks unsure of herself and what she wants to say. Thankfully for Sasuke's curiosity, her lips part again and ask the most ridiculous question known to man.

"Sasuke, can I ask you a question? I mean, it's fine if you don't want me to. I understand." The girl rambles, and it is strangely endearing.

He doesn't use words, but the slight nod is 'yes' enough.

Her out take of breath is shaky...nervous. "I noticed Suigetsu and Karin here before. Is she...Is she yours?" Sakura can't bring herself to say 'fiance', 'girlfriend'. The very thought makes her whole body hurt. The girl shouldn't be asking, but she _needs_ to know.

Sasuke has to stop himself from choking on his own tongue, and a scoff almost makes it out of his mouth. Instead he replies simply, "No. I don't have anyone."

Sakura nods slowly and exits without another word.

Lucky for the Uchiha, his old team do not re-enter and he is able to be left with his on going thoughts.

For the next week, Sasuke finds himself wondering about Sakura more than ever...

xxx

**A/N**

**So! What did you think?**

**I will update soon enough :) Your reviews are helpful with motivation xP**

**Anyway, If you liked what you read and you want to read more, please, REVIEW! :)**

**See you next time,**

**MerinxD**


	4. Small Steps

**Hope you enjoy this new chapter!**

Disclaimer - I do not own Naruto

**LIFE AFTER DETAINMENT**

**SMALL STEPS**

A week has passed since the pink haired banshee entered through the Compound gates and proceeded to take the Last Uchiha's conscious mind captive. That isn't to say that Sasuke's subconscious isn't enamoured by the woman as well, who looks an awful lot like _cry baby_ Haruno Sakura. However, the nin is able to push his 'unawake' musings into the cupboard he keeps all other baggage, that is categorised under his _denial_ list.

Naturally, the brooding shinobi means this figuratively. In reality, Sasuke has not seen Sakura since their last appointment, and will not see her until the next, (that is scheduled not too long from now). The _annoying woman_ has probably been holed up at the Hospital, over working herself like the idiot she is. Though, there is no way to know this for certain. No, Sasuke is only aware of the small tid bits of information his irritating best friend offers, during his never ending tirade of (mostly) useless chattering. Of course, this does not mean that the Uchiha is not curious about the pink haired medic. Even so, he could never openly ask for information, especially about _her_. Not only would Naruto have a field day and Sasuke would never live it down, but showing interest in the girl could lead to some disastrous consequences. Jail taught the young man that it is fine to accept help from your team mates and to help in turn, though Sasuke will still not willingly show emotional weakness.

_Haruno Sakura has the potential to be his biggest weakness of __them __all._

Scratch that thought and throw it into the cupboard! Along side the other worries of the week, including power. Yes, power has been on Sasuke's mind more than anything. Once upon a time he would have given anything to gain it, and now the ninja is very powerful indeed. However, hearing of Naruto and Sakura's power makes the Uchiha angrier than ever. His team mates trained hard to gain the skills they have, Sakura more than anyone. They are _still_ training in fact. While he acquired power by any means possible. Mostly, borrowing and stealing like any run of the mill super villain. Sure, Sasuke can kill an army of men without even raising his pinky finger, but now it all feels for naught.

This thought crossed his mind during his time in captivity, and the truth is becoming more glaringly obvious each and every day as a free man of Konoha. The truth is, if Sasuke never left, many things would be different. He could have trained hard also, to become strong on his own merit. Himself and Team 7 would have pursued Itachi, because those are the type of friends he has. Madara wouldn't have taken his mind and wrapped it around his slimy finger. Sasuke could have avoided manipulation, and have the bonds he tried so very hard to sever.

None of that matters now though. It did happen, and the nin lost himself to the Uchiha hatred. Yet, his stupid friends are still here for him. Sakura may have distanced herself, but now Sasuke sees that it is he who is to blame. His reliving of past deeds caused an over reaction and pushed Sakura away from him. She may have promised forever, but Sasuke made no promise at all...

Sakura deserves better, but the man can't get her out of his head! It is ironic that his reason for wanting to kill her is the same reason Sasuke needs her to stay, but that isn't something he is willing to delve into just yet. Still, the thought is there, swimming around the edges of his mind dangerously, waiting to take root in his conscious mind, along with everything else Sasuke is denying himself.

Today though, he will hate her. He will hate life and avoid feeling. Sasuke doesn't need Sakura's love - that no longer exists. It sort of feels like a divine justice, to take away the only person who loved him throughout it all. Take the love away, but leave the girl, to remind the young man what a horrible person he has been. It is punishment for the heart. It is a surprise that his heart is not already too shrivelled and mangled to feel the loss. Even with such thoughts, Sasuke can't help but wonder – _What is in Sakura's heart?_

The sound of the kettle boiling screeches through the atmosphere as obsidian eyes snap open abruptly. The ninja doesn't wonder how long he has been sitting here, crossed legged upon the tatami mat. Obviously long enough for someone to arrive and prepare a hot beverage. The Uchiha should find it within himself to be angered at the intruder, but the emptiness won't allow it. Who cares if someone decides to make tea? It isn't going to affect him in the scheme of things. Hell, it doesn't even matter if it is the Hokage herself. Sasuke just doesn't care...

The sight of Suigetsu traipsing into the living room causes the Uchiha to look away, gaze out the large front windows and onto the porch. He does not wish to engage in conversation at the present moment, and the ridiculous grin on the water nins face says that he is feeling chatty. Karin is standing close by with a tray full of beverages, hot and ready to be consumed. A voice threatens to enter Sasuke's mind, and he supposes that it is the red head who is moving her mouth. He isn't sure really, since recognition is needed to know such things. Uchiha Sasuke doesn't care for recognition right now. To acknowledge means to care, and there are very few things that he cares about any more. Thoughts flash back to Sakura traitorously, and the Uchiha wonders why she is able to garner his acknowledgement, when it is hard to have cognisance of even himself. It is quite perplexing indeed...

"Still brooding Sasuke-kun?" Suigetsu manages to break through the tough barrier, as the Uchiha slowly glances from the porch to the white haired man. He is smirking wickedly and seems to be having a great time..._Whatever._

Deciding not to answer, Sasuke instead takes a sip of the tea placed before him. The water is too hot and burns his tongue, but that doesn't matter, it doesn't hurt. If anything, the scalding of his skin makes him feel something. Just like Naruto is able to...Just like Sakura. Taking another sip of the bitter tasting tea, the nin places the porcelain onto the drink tile to avoid destroying the varnished wood. Then, he sits back once more and gazes at his two ex team mates apathetically. Sasuke doesn't wonder where Jugo is, he is the only bearable person of the lot and works a lot for the Hokage. Suigetsu and Karin are free loaders for the moment. The three live in a house within the compound gates, doing Kami knows what with their free time.

"Sasuke-kun. Why are you sad?" Karin asks, making a strange face. Sasuke used to wonder if it was a spasm of the facial muscles, but has since learnt it is an expression meant to appeal to him. The thought is amusing to say the least.

"He isn't 'sad' you baka!" Suigetsu interjects. "Can't you see that Sasuke-kun is sulking over a woman?" The white haired nin continues to look as happy as ever, as the Uchiha's eyes narrow marginally.

"A woman?" The red head looks secretly excited, a new aura exuding from her form. "Would that be me Sasuke-kun? I am sorry I was doing errands for Hogake-sama. Did you miss me?" Karin looks disgustingly hopeful and for the millionth time, Sasuke wishes that she would just give up. Give up and be a normal person that doesn't require his loathing. Loathing takes effort and frankly, the chakra user isn't worth it.

Suigetsu laughs heartily, like Karin just told a really good joke. "What is it fish face?! Sasuke-kun is obviously upset, surely it is because I've been gone." The girl says, dense as ever.

The chuckle becomes a snicker, "Yes Karin, Sasuke-kun has missed you." Sitting back, the nin fixes the Uchiha with a look that says, 'got you now'.

Before Sasuke has time to protest, the red head is attached to his arm and cooing ridiculous notions in his ear. Her breath on his skin is absolutely revolting. For the first time since seeing Sakura, the youth feels anger begin to bubble at the base of his soul.

"Get off me Karin. I did not miss you." The man's toneless voice cuts through the room, and Karin's heart, like a hot knife.

Karin pulls away, looking terribly hurt. "I don't understand..."

"He is upset over pinky." Suigetsu informs, smirk growing even broader. He just loves to cause a stir.

Instantly Sasuke growls, "Shut up!" His voice low and dangerous. The sharingan swirl into existence and the annoying man only snickers more.

"See Karin. I only referred to that medic and Sasuke-kun went nuts." Suigetsu turns to the woman cheekily, as if the Uchiha's reaction was all to prove a point...It is probably true.

"So you don't care about this Sakura then?" The man asks Sasuke, looking even more devious.

"Hn." His leader replies, eyes settling back to their regular unreadable coal.

"Good. Maybe I might try my luck. That girl has an amazing -"

"Finish that sentence and I will rip out your tongue." Sasuke says coldly. Then he rises menacingly from his place, and stalks down the hallway.

Suigetsu turns to Karin with a knowing look. "See? Sasuke's got it bad."

"As if." The chakra user responds defensively. "She isn't anything special."

"If that's what you need to tell yourself to sleep at night, whatever." The nin pours himself another cup of tea and muses about the past couple of minutes. Riling up their master sure is fun.

xxx

The sky is deceivingly beautiful as Sakura makes her way to the Compounds entrance. The people of Konoha are as cheerful as always, and the atmosphere is just as bubbly. The pink haired medic however, is not. It has been an entire week since she last saw Uchiha Sasuke, and it has been every day since then that he has been on her mind. It's down right pathetic, to think that an apathetic baka can insight such romantic thoughts within the woman. Just the thought of seeing Sasuke's cold eyes and nonchalant expression have butterflies doing flips around her stomach. Not only does Sakura have to endure such feelings, but the Hokage has also come good on her promise. Yes, lady Tsunade meant what she said about 'living and breathing' the Sharingan. That damned blood line limit will be the death of her. A week a go, the head medic's roster was full of lovely hospital shifts (that are actually quite gruelling.). Now, Sakura has two days at the Hospital and the rest stationed at the lab. Well, technically she doesn't have to be cooped up at her research desk. The Hokage mentioned that she should spend more time at the Compound, with ready access to the sharingan if needed. That would be the most rational thing to do, but Sakura will fight it tooth, hook and nail before that possibility becomes true. After all, her resolve is already weak enough. If Sasuke were to find out about her current affliction of the heart, he will run for the hills and Tsunade-shishou will never get her information! Not only that, but Sasuke won't be able to move forward in the ranks. Really, she is just being practical.

_Yeah right, scaredy cat._ Sakura's traitorous thoughts whisper teasingly.

"Shut up Sakura." The pinkette says softly, stepping over the threshold to the Compound. The area around is silent, but the familiar chakra signature not far off makes her heart beat faster.

Making sure to watch where she is going, the woman walks toward the house known to be Sasuke's. He is expecting her, so there is no need to feel like an intruder. Sadly, the feeling comes regardless.

"Hello _Dr Haruno_. Here for your **business** appointment I see." Karin greets, walking into step with Sakura. If the pinkette didn't know better, she would say that the chakra user is trying to intimidate her. "It is lovely of the Hokage to send such a good _medic_ to tend on **my** Sasuke-kun." Ahh. So it's like that, is it?

"Hello Karin. I trust you are well." Sakura says pleasantly, not buying into the whole bitchy act.

There is a flash of something in the red heads burgundy eyes, that speaks of malicious intent. Secretly, it makes Sakura want to laugh. Instead, she continues toward to house with purpose, only to be stopped by Karin blocking her way.

"Karin. What in Kami's name are you doing? Are you trying to make my work take even longer? I swear you Uzumaki's are out to annoy the shit out of me." The medic dead pans, crossing her arms over her chest impatiently. _Okay. I get it. You are staking you territory._ Sakura thinks, completely irritated now.

"Stay away from **my** Sasuke-kun." The raging woman almost growls loudly.

There is a pause, as a smirk slowly creeps its way onto Sakura's face. "Righteo. Now that you have wasted my time further, will you kindly move out of my way?" The pinkette won't admit it, but there is a slow burning at the base of her stomach that wants the kunoichi to punch Karin to Kingdom Come. That piece of Sakura hides itself further away, content to be miserable for today. After all, Sasuke said that there is nothing going on between them. Normally a girl would question if a man is lying, especially with this crazy woman trying to take her on. Though, Sakura knows that Sasuke _never_ lies...No matter how much his truths sometimes hurt.

"Sasuke-kun is mine Pinky!" Karin hollars, waving her arms around ridiculously.

Silently, the medic imagines smoke coming from her ears comically and can't help a little laugh escape her ruby lips.

"Alright Karin. I get the picture. Sasuke is yours _blah blah blah_. Whatever. If you are content to get your heart broken, then go for it. Give it your best shot." The words are dry and cutting, followed by a slight pause, while Sakura takes a step backward. "Now, if you will excuse me...I have work to do." Then, the medic walks around the fuming chakra user and up the wooden stairs.

Coming to the front door, the woman is met by Sasuke, staring at her with dark accusing eyes.  
"Hello Sasuke. Shall we get to work?" Sakura says, pretending that he didn't just hear every word of her 'talk' with Karin.

"Hn." The intense man responds, stalking behind her into the living area. Just like before, he takes a seat upon a cushion already in place. Sakura follows suit, and in silence, the two shinobi get down to business. For the next hour only clinical phrases and questions are spoken, as the pink haired medic puts herself in her happy place.

Sasuke however, watches Sakura the entire time, sharingan swirling lazily with interest. There his heart goes again, beating fast with her healers touch, creating feelings that shouldn't be possible. His chest tightens as she pushes a pesky piece of pink hair behind her ear _again_. A couple of times during the session, Sasuke wishes to reach forward and do it for her, but he stops himself. The Uchiha doesn't plan on doing anything inappropriate...yet. As the Hokage told him months ago: Bonds need to be formed again before any trust or reciprocity can be gained. At the time, he thought Tsunade was talking about Naruto. He should have known she meant Sakura. The Hokage is of course her mentor.

'_How do I do that?_' Sasuke remembers asking blankly, thinking of the task as unemotionally as possible.

_'Small steps climb mountains Uchiha. Large leaps cause one to stumble, with the need to begin again.' _Tsunade replied.

The young man doesn't know how to go about it, but he is certain that her words relate to his situation. There may not be romance on the cards, but he may be able to rebuild something with Sakura that is lost. Sasuke just isn't sure what...

"Activate the Mangekyo please." Sakura's voice cuts through his thoughts, and Sasuke does as he is asked. Soft hands touch his temples with green chakra, then one moves to note a few aspects down in ink, before going back to the task at hand. Turning his eyes back to her face, Sasuke realises that Sakura's emerald are upon his own intense Mangekyo.

"Most people are unable to look into my eyes directly. Not even my old team mates." The Uchiha finds himself stating. No real aim to his conversation.

A small smile makes its way to Sakura's lips, but she does not look away from his kaleidoscope, crimson and black eyes. "I'm not most people Sasuke." The green of her hand increases, and he begins to feel more relaxed. "And it has never been your eyes I was afraid of." As emotion flicker for a millisecond amongst the deep green, Sakura quickly looks down at her structural notes, and jots down something in messy scrawl. It is too late though, Sasuke has already seen with his Mangekyo. The sharingan have many pros, and copying moments in time is definitely one of them. The Uchiha is secretly ashamed to think, that later on he will look at the picture of Sakura with vulnerable eyes, and try to figure out the meaning.

There is no more talking for the rest of the session, until the pink haired medic is tiding up her things. "I may need to come back here before the seven days. Tsunade-sama has taken me off the regular roster to focus on the sharingan. She wants this complete by the start of your reinstation. Is that okay?" Sakura feels that same vulnerable feeling as before creep through her, and she pushes it away strongly. One extra day will not hurt and is needed, especially after seeing such astounding structural differences between each sharingan stage.

"Hn." Sasuke replies characteristically, only this time he is standing up with her, walking her to the entranceway. "I will be here" He intones, gazing down into her viridian eyes. Sakura doesn't know that he is secretly searching for that same vulnerability as before, a tell of her true feelings. Thankfully for the medic, Tsunade's masking training has come in handy.

"Okay. Well I'll see you then." Sakura says easily with a nod. Then, she turns and walks down the steps, trying in vain to ignore the strange awkwardness tainting the air.

Before she can get too far, Sasuke's voice calls out to her surprisingly. "Sakura." He says just as blankly as always. It is astounding that he doesn't need to raise his voice. That tone can always be heard.

"Yes?" The pinkette asks, her eyes wide with question, meeting his own unreadable depths, that are now regular obsidian.

There is a pause, before he responds, "Are you well?" His hands are pocketed in his shinobi pants, while Sasuke stands upon the top step of his home, gazing back at Sakura's startled form.

To Sakura there is nothing special about his words, people ask her this question everyday...but the fact that they are coming from Uchiha Sasuke's mouth makes this moment a complete novelty.

"Eto..Hai. I am." She nods, a crimson blush dusting her cheeks noticeably. "I'll see you soon..Sasuke." Turning quickly, the pinkette rushes down the dusty road and bolts out the Compound gates.

_What in Kami's name was that about?!_ Sakura's frazzled mind questions, and her heart beats frantically. Her legs do not slow as the kunoichi runs home to her apartment.

Argh! How is Sasuke able to do this to her, just by being polite? That's it! She hates him. Absolutely hates him!

Needless to say, Sakura thinks about Sasuke more than ever...

xxx

**A/N **

**So, what did you all think?**

**I'm so happy that my schedule is slowly going back to normal! :D I'm sick of being so damned busy! **

**Anyway, comments, troubles, questions, and words of love are very welcome =P**

**Reviews make me smile! If my story makes you smile then you should reciprocate! **

**MerinxD**


	5. Ramen & Challenges

Disclaimer – I do not own Naruto.

**LIFE AFTER DETAINMENT**

**RAMEN AND CHALLENGES**

The Hospital is just as busy as ever, with the shinobi roster beginning to amp up for the year. Thankfully, since the dawn of the ninja alliance, the incoming injuries have been much easier to deal with. It will be a God send if the only wounded fighters are those with scrapes from bandits, or training mishaps. There are of course more serious injuries, all thanks to the missing nin of the world. The loyal shinobi may be ready for peace, but the nuke-nin's are just as dangerous as ever. The ninja population will have to watch out for those reckless shinobi who are capable of joining forces. Luckily for the five nations, that would never happen, since many missing nin are reclusive and unable to work in teams.

Haruno Sakura, head medic and Jonin of Konoha, has just finished the morning rounds on her rostered level. The sour healer is unable to devote as much time to the Hospital as she would like, with her sharingan research taking up a lot of her time. That does not mean that Sakura has any less paper work to do. As the head of this establishment, the Hokage expects two days of hands on work, while Shizune takes supervision of the remaining hours. The paper work is Sakura's job, however. A fact that would make many a shinobi sour, (especially her old sensei). Even so, the pinkette just smiles and gets right down to it; Filling in protocol forms is in fact one of the girls favourite past times. Having been Tsunade's apprentice, Sakura is well aware of the ups and downs of a job in power. Sometimes, she thinks that her menial task skill set is the only reason her Shishou took her on. As long as Sakura was her apprentice, the Hokage escaped _many_ piles of unwanted mission reports and requests. Truthfully, it surprises the woman that Tsunade did not take on another charge just for the perks of having a slave. Although, the Senju Hime will always have Izumo and Kotetsu for any unwanted tasks.

The pile of expected papers are waiting for Sakura, upon her beloved desk, when the pinkette opens her newly hinged office door. A flutter of happiness rises in the girls stomach at the routine she has missed for the past couple of weeks. Every other day, Sakura spends time in her research cubicle with all collected data, or (unfortunately) in a study at the Uchiha Compound. The first time the medic decided to spend time nearer to Sasuke was two weeks prior, and she wanted it to fail miserably. It all went better than expected though, much to Sakura's chagrin. It turns out, that having the sharingan so easily accessed was very helpful (in terms of momentum), and will continue to be on more occasions. Things wouldn't be so utterly disagreeable if the pinkette didn't feel ridiculously vulnerable around the raven haired Uchiha. What makes it worse, is that Sasuke is very easy to be around, on account of his lack of words and social skills. It is very hard to remain irritated with a person who has inbred etiquette and a love of silence. Naturally, this makes Sakura even more irritated! If only Sasuke was horrible and rude...Instead, he is polite and respectful of her work. (Unlike Naruto.)

Every now and then, when extended scripting is required for many hours a time, a red faced sullen Karin will bring food to Sakura, grumbling under her breath. It is an unexpected gesture on Sasuke's part, but not unneeded. Perhaps, Naruto told him of her tendency to skip meals when working. It is actually the reason why the pinkette has lunch with her best friend most days. When Sakura was still an apprentice, she managed to burn herself out more than once, and Naruto picked up the pieces every time. Last time was over a year ago now, when he vowed that she would never be hospitalised from neglect ever again. At the time Sakura supposed that it was just her friends way of showing he cares, and that he would get sick of it soon enough. Over twelve months later, and Naruto still makes sure that his team mate has eaten all three meals and is sleeping the required amount of hours. It is kind of creepy how attuned he is to her health, even more so when she is neglecting it.

Pushing a few strands of hair away from her face, Sakura zones back in on her medical reports, still smiling at the origin of her daily lunch breaks. Thinking on it, Naruto is a really good friend. Hopefully that trait will rub off on Sasuke, just like it did with Sai and Gaara. Though, would Sakura really want Sasuke to be as attentive as Naruto? Perhaps, as chivalrous as Gaara? Maybe even like Sai with countless good intentions...

Truthfully, it is the most unfathomable thing the healer has ever thought. The images of the Uchiha being all of those things actually makes the woman snort through her nose in derision. Silently, Sakura ignores a niggle at the back of her subconscious that tells her that she likes Sasuke just the way he is.

Not fifteen minutes later, and the familiar knock rips Sakura from her working state. Thankfully, more than half of the papers are complete and ready to be filed by her assistant.

"Sakura-chan! Ready for ramen?" Naruto asks with that gigantic grin of his. "I'm super hungry and I have a surprise for you!" The blonde continues excitedly, looking happier than Sakura has seen him in a long time.

"Sure thing. I have about five more minutes worth and then we can go. How about I meet you downstairs?" The pinkette replies, stamping three documents consecutively and moving onto the next to scrawl a few notes.

Naruto gives his friend a suspicious look, bottom lip jutting out a little in the decision making process. Finally, he gives a decisive nod and turns toward the exit.

"Alright Sakura-chan. Just don't forget I'm waiting this time. I will not sit out the front of the Hospital for an hour like last time!" His tone holds a serious quality and Sakura can't help but giggle a little.

"Naruto, I sent someone to check on you after ten minutes because I was so far behind. Hanabi informed me that you were sleeping in a tree. You were hardly waiting all alone in the hot midday sun, you were perfectly fine." Like a pro, the pinkette continues to fill in paper by paper, talking all the while.

"That's not the point Nee-chan!" Naruto grumbles, arms crossing over his chest. "Whatever, I'll be waiting downstairs. I think Kakashi-sensei might even be joining us today." He finishes, words becoming their regular cheerful lilt.

"Hai hai. Wakatta." Sakura responds, waving her friend off with her free hand. "I'll be down soon."

Listening to the healer, Naruto's blonde mop of hair disappears from the door way with an exiting - "You better!"

xxx

True to her word, approximately five minutes later, Sakura exits the Hospital with a long inhale of breath and a stretching of arms. One thing that the kunoichi misses about missions is the scent of out doors and lightness of day. (Even though she has never been a morning person.)

Gazing to the right, the pinkette searches for the regular presence of Naruto, who usually takes residence in a tree by the side gardens. Today however, the teen stands near the front of the building with a foxy grin that rivals all grins. It is then that Sakura understands why that is so. Standing beside Naruto, with arms crossed and looking as sullen as ever, is Uchiha Sasuke. Just what is going on?

With narrowed eyes, Sakura strides up to her scheming friend and stops to stand a little closer than needed. "What is _he_ doing here, Naruto?!" The pinkette asks, tone sounding just like normal, aside from the hint of violent promise within her green eyes.

Placing his hands on either side of her biceps, the blonde gives Sakura a sheepish look. "I told you I had a surprise...Heh heh." Stepping backward, Naruto rubs the back of his neck in nervousness. Then, he turns and points toward Ichiraku. "Let's go! I'm starving." He bellows, darting a few paces ahead. From her place behind the blonde, Sakura swears she can see a hint of scheming smirk. That sneaky ninja is definitely up to something!

Hazarding a glance toward Sasuke, the medic blanches at his penetrating coal orbs. Why in Kami's name is he watching her like that?

"Come on Uchiha, if we take too long Naruto will order for all of us and we won't get to eat any. It wouldn't be the first time." Sakura says amiably, making sure to stare straight ahead at the road and not his deceivingly beautiful face.

"Hn." Sasuke responds. The woman misses the way his brows furrow at her choice of words, and the darkness of his aura blackening.

Walking side by side in (surprisingly awkward free) silence, Sakura and Sasuke steadily make their way towards Ichiraku Ramen.

xxx

The noon rush makes it easier for Sasuke to focus on the distance from his present location to the ramen stand. The Uchiha did not expect, upon waking up this morning, that he would be strolling down the main street with Sakura at his side. It is clear that Naruto really does have a knack for spontaneity. Though, the further the blonde darts away from him, the more Sasuke begins to think that this outing was definitely planned. Thinking back on it, Naruto did seem to be acting a bit suspicious this morning...

"_Teme!" The Kyuubi container slams his fist upon the coffee table once more. "Come to Ichiraku. It isn't healthy for you to always be at the Compound." Naruto has been trying his hardest for the last ten minutes to get Sasuke to agree to an impromptu outing. _

"_Chigau." The man responds, not bothering to glance the orange nins way. _

"_I am not wrong! You are wrong for hiding away. I don't care if you are able to order all your food in. It's weird." Sasuke can feel his friend creeping closer to him in his desperation. He better not touch him!_

"_I'm not going. Find someone else." He replies, arms remaining crossed over his chest making him look like an unmovable wall._

"_Onegai Teme!" Naruto tries once more before falling silent. Finally, he has got the message!_

_Sadly for the Uchiha, his now closed eyes miss the obvious look of 'Eureka!' on Naruto's face, followed by a very devious smirk.  
"That's a real shame. I was going to pick Sakura up from the Hospital, just like the old days. I guess you two see each other all the time. I bet you have loads of conversations." Naruto schools his features into an expression of regularity, making sure to seem a little put out. The Hokage to be knows that Sakura talks to Sasuke as little as possible. The blonde has already bombarded his pink haired best friend with embarrassing questions about their team mate and what the sharingan meetings are like. From the way Sakura talks about Sasuke with such vehement dislike, Naruto has come to the conclusion that they are both fools in love. After all, his raven haired friend talks about Sakura in exactly the same way. No one but him can make them understand! _

"_I'll go have lunch with Sakura-chan and just see you later. I want to tell her about my date anyway and warn her about Hinata and Tenten's plot to set her up with that creep from day surgery!" A genuine frown crosses Naruto's face. He hates when men with ill intent try to put their paws all over his precious Sakura-chan. It doesn't matter if the suitor is a perfectly lovely person, the blonde will still see them as a predator._

_Sasuke's eyes open with a strange fierceness within their onyx depths. Naruto knew that telling Teme about the girl's plan would pay off. For once, the absolute truth is going to come in handy for a scheme. _

_With a sad sigh, the teen stands slowly. Turning back to Sasuke, Naruto gives it one more shot. "Come on Teme. It will be like the old days, I even asked Kakashi-sensei to come." It isn't needed though, if the non expression upon Sasuke's face is anything to go by. The blonde can feel victory inching closer by the second. _

_Narrowed eyes glare in Naruto's direction as Sasuke nods in affirmation, scowl still **very** present. Then he sighs heavily, gazing downward. "Let's go." He murmurs tonelessly, standing up before he can change his mind. _

_White teeth threaten to blind the Uchiha with the sheer enormity of the expression. "YOSH!" Naruto hollars, darting out the front door before Sasuke can even blink. _

"_Baka..." The raven haired nin says to himself, with a shake of his head. This is a bad decision... _

The present comes back into focus as a stranger pulls the nin from his reverie. Still, Sasuke silently tries to figure out what that gaki Naruto is up to.

"It is nice to see you Sakura-san. Are things with the Hospital well?" A nameless older man asks with a pleasant smile. Sasuke doesn't like it one bit, and wonders silently why he has stopped beside Sakura instead of continuing forward on his own. Still, the Uchiha does not move.

"Hai hai. The Hospital is running smoothly. Hajimemashite? I hope that your son is recovering nicely." Sakura replies with a cheerful smile. A smile that is obviously reserved for people who are not Uchiha Sasuke.

"I am good. Thank you for asking." The man smiles politely. "Well I won't hold you and your beau up any longer. Enjoy your lunch date." With a wave, the nameless person disappears into the sea of people and Sakura is left to blush bright pink. Sasuke however, does not take offence. He should, since this is definitely **not**a date, but he just can't find it in himself to care. It doesn't make him happy or anything, it just doesn't matter what strangers think. (Or so he tells himself.)

"Come on." Sasuke intones in stock irritation, swaggering forward with pocketed palms.

"Hai." The pinkette replies, gazing toward the road with purpose. Thankfully for the girl, the Uchiha misses the hue of pink covering most of her form.

Walking in silence once more, Sasuke is left to notice all of the people that know Sakura. Almost every couple of steps a stranger greets her fleetingly before continuing on with their day. Most of them are older villagers who are obviously previous patients, but a few ninja stop her for a brief chat. It is these conversations that Sasuke finds himself disliking very much. His presence is obviously not intimidating enough to stop the few men from smiling and flirting with Sakura, nor do they shy away from perusing her form before making their leave. It is with this new information that the Uchiha starts noticing all of the watchful eyes as the pink haired kunoichi passes through the main street. There are a few straight forward men that give appreciative glances at Sakura's anatomy, before looking away very quickly at noticing the very last Uchiha glaring at them with fierce eyes. Thankfully for Sasuke's pride, Sakura does not realise any of this, and continues to stroll in quiet contemplation. What is she thinking about with that pensive look upon her usually smiling face?

Sighing abruptly, Sasuke begins to walk faster, pushing the last ten minutes to the back of his mind. He wants to forget about all of the men with eyes for the pink haired kunoichi. However, the Uchiha is unable to help his mood from darkening considerably, despite not caring about the situation at all. _Yeah right._ Sasuke's mind spits at him in mockery.

Needless to say, both shinobi are very pleased when Ichiraku Ramen comes into sight.

xxx

"Man, I am so full!" Naruto says contentedly, sitting back and rubbing his bloated belly.

"Finally..." Sakura snorts in dry humour, knowing that her friends massive appetite will never get old. Thankfully, it will always be a source of amusement. (Most of the time.)

"I'm so glad that I did Baa-chan's chores this morning. Now I can go home and have a nap." The blonde exclaims with a happy sigh. "I'm still bummed that Kakashi-sensei didn't show up."

Sakura smiles, pushing her bowl toward the servery. "I'm not surprised Naruto-kun. Kakashi doesn't even own a watch." Taking a sip of her drink, the pinkette continues, "I bet he is asleep in a tree somewhere. I know he likes to hang around the Nara forest for its private land."

"Have you found him before?" The boy asks incredulously.

Sakura smirks. "You know me. I can do anything once I put my mind to it. Besides, usually he is right under your nose with a gen jutsu covering his lazy ass." Stretching upward, the woman decides that it is a good time to leave. In an hour she will have to return to the Uchiha Compound and this meeting is already too much Sasuke for her to handle. Thinking about her schedule, she remembers something.

"I can't do training tomorrow Naruto. I have gen jutsu brush up with Kakashi. Can we do the following morning?" Then, Sakura stands, preparing to make return to work.

"Yeah sure...Oh wait." The blonde replies, glancing over at Sasuke a bit unsure of himself. "Teme and me are training then. How about you come along?" A brightness enters his azure eyes, dragging the pinkette right into his spell. "Oh come on. Please Sakura-chan?"

"Sasuke and I." Sakura corrects before giving a soft sigh. "I will come if it will make you happy Naruto-ni." Turning toward the Sasuke, Sakura smirks. "That is if princess Uchiha isn't scared?" She goads him in jest.

"Like hell I am." Sasuke responds quickly, seemingly without thought.

"Okay. Lunch was fun but I have a few more things I need to do before sharingan duty." Sakura gives Naruto a mock salute, and chances a fleeting glance at Sasuke's stoic form. All in all, lunch hasn't been too bad.

"Bye Sakura-chan." Naruto smiles widely. "See you tomorrow!"

"Ja ne." The pinkette replies before disappearing in a flurry of cherry blossoms.

"See Teme. That wasn't too bad was it?" The Kyuubi container asks turning to Sasuke.

"Shut up." The Uchiha responds. He has had enough talk to last him a year.

"Aw. No need to be so grumpy!" Naruto smiles, and Sasuke merely sends a glare his way.

Annoying conversation and lecherous men aside, Ichiraku hasn't been absolutely horrible.

xxx

By the time Sakura arrives at the Compound, Sasuke is ready to Chidori someone through the face. If he had of been left alone to reboot after lunch, all would have been fine. Instead, Suigetsu has been following him around for the last hour, making the Uchiha want to pull out his own hair...or Suigetsu's throat. The one good thing about the healer being in his domain, is the fact that his former team can fuck off, under the pretence of medical progress of course.

"Tadaima." Sakura greets with a sigh, placing her books down upon the table, before making her way to the study to retrieve another text.

"Okaeri." Sasuke says tonelessly, welcoming her back. Taking his regular seat, the man thinks it a little odd that even his own family would not exchange such greetings, but Naruto and even Kakashi participate in family like ideologies with the rest of Team 7. What's stranger, is that the idea doesn't seem irregular at all.

"You look tired." Sakura informs him as she moves gracefully into seiza like a true Japanese maiden. It makes Sasuke wonder about the training kunoichi receive as opposed to the shinobi. Male ninja are not taught to sit correctly, or many other things that the women seem to learn. He is aware of all proper protocols with his birth status, but not all ninja are as high born as he.

"Hn." The Uchiha replies, closing his eyes silently and waiting for her to begin. This arrangement has been going on for so long now that Sasuke does not even flinch when Sakura's cool fingers come into contact with his temples. Nor does he mind when she starts prattling off new information about the sharingan. It is all very interesting, but not needed at all. All Sasuke needs to know is how to use his blood line limit and know that it will not destroy his eye sight in the future. Though, her voice is surprisingly lulling with the way her tone dancing up and down, titling a little with each upward inflection. If anyone were to tell Sasuke that he is beginning to relax around his new/old team mate, the Uchiha would snort with incredulity. However, that is exactly what is happening.

When the practical part of the meeting is almost done with Sakura finally moves the topic of conversation away from medicine, with an almost mischievous glint in her viridian eyes.

"Are you coming to training with Team 7 then?" She asks abruptly. It is certainly a change from retinal vein occlusion. Narrowing his eyes, Sasuke's sharingan take in Sakura's entire demeanour with a lazy spin.

"Have a problem with that?" The Uchiha decides on, letting a small smirk shine through. There seems to be no harm in humouring the woman. Secretly, Sasuke finds Sakura's moods very intriguing, and there are _many. _It makes him wonder just how many persona's are within Haruno Sakura.

"Not at all. Especially since I am going to kick your ass." She tells him confidently, drawing her green glow away from his face and turning toward her notes.

"Ha." Sasuke finds himself snorting, though his half smile does not falter.

"What makes you so confident? You haven't seen me fight in years, I could do it." Sakura scowls slightly and the sight is rather endearing. She still couldn't beat him though.

"If you win then I am an Uzumaki." He informs her blankly, with a hint of humour behind his words.

"Then get ready to change your name, because I will." The woman tells him in challenge. _Damn Sasuke and his gigantic ego! _

"Alright then..." The Uchiha says with mild disinterest, looking past Sakura and onto the porch. He misses her glare in seriousness at his apathetic nature.

"If you think you are so good, then let's make a bet." The woman challenges quickly, confident in her own words.

Moving his gaze from outside back to Sakura's eyes, Sasuke notices that she is serious. What in Kami's name could they bet over? Instead of responding, the Uchiha merely looks at the pinkette with questioning eyes.

"Okay. Well I have been doing a study on tolerances and a way of getting around shinobi with immunity to poisons and other serums. If I win you have to help me test my serum, and if you win I will do whatever you want." Her eyes narrow minutely, "Within reason."

"What serum?" Sasuke finds himself asking in genuine curiousness. How strange...

"Ah uhh." The medic shakes her finger before him teasingly. "That isn't within the terms. I will promise you that you won't be seriously injured or die." Though her words do nothing to quell the slight uneasiness inside of the Uchiha's chest. It is probably that smirk sitting upon her face...Where it doesn't belong.

There is a moments silence as the shinobi thinks over her ridiculous idea. However, there is no way that she could beat him...right? So really, there is no harm in saying yes. Maybe something gratifying could come out of this stupid endeavour.

"Unless you are scared." Sakura mocks once more, making bubbles of anger rise in Sasuke's stomach, effectively eradicating all unease.

Sending the infuriating woman a glare, the nin says decisively. "You will make my meals until this sharingan business is over. You will also make my bento for missions the coming year." Then he smirks. "Those are my terms for_ when_ I win."

Sakura scoffs incredulously making his smirk disappear. "You don't know how to cook?"

"There is a difference between knowing how to and choosing not to." He replies, titling his nose upward unknowingly.

Sakura laughs good naturedly. "I bet the only thing you know how to make is tomato onigiri." Noticing him glance to the side she giggles even harder. "I'm right aren't I!?"

"Don't push your luck Sakura." Sasuke finds himself saying stonily, though inwardly he doesn't mind too much. Usually a comment like that would cause rage and destruction, but the idea that Sakura knows him enough to assume correct actually creates a feeling akin to happiness. It is unsettling to say the least.

"Okay. Okay." She raises her hands in a truce. "I need to do a few tests anyway. I brought my kit with me." Standing up, she moves for the hallway. "I'll let you know if I need you for anything...and Sasuke?"

"Hn." He replies characteristically.

"May the best nin win." Then, she is gone from sight with the sound of a shoji screen shutting.

"Indeed." Sasuke says to the empty room. Whatever the outcome, it is sure to be interesting.

_'As if I would lose. Bring it on cherry blossom.' _He thinks in challenge.

Sakura gets to work with a small smile upon her face, while Sasuke strolls into the kitchen to make some tea, his bad mood completely gone.

Neither shinobi realise that they just enjoyed their first real conversation...

xxx

**A/N There you have it! Any mistakes will be fixed up later on, when I'm not dead. **

**What did you all think of this chapter? **

**If this made you smile, you should send me a review to make me smile!**

**Who would you like to win? If Sasuke wins what development would you like to see? If Sakura wins what serum do you think she will use? All answers will be taken into consideration, since I have three different plot plans for how this could go down. XP**

**Any way, review and let me know! **

**Ja ne!**

**MerinxD**


	6. And The Winner Is

**A/N Any mistakes will be fixed up at a later date. Enjoy.**

******Ps. In response to a review for this chapter that I received today about Sasuke not being able to execute Kirin without draining himself. I would just like to remind the audience that during that arc of Naruto, Sasuke was much younger and already hurt when he fought his brother. Fighting Deidara did not leave him unscathed, and the unrested from travelling constantly after killing orochimaru, summoning manda along with other drawbacks on his adventure throughout the shinobi world. A teenager who has been healed by a novice medic that has depleted his chakra already and pushing to his goal of vengeance surely wouldn't be as strong as an 18 year old who is well rested, with extensive training, as well as hormones playing a role in chakra production increasing with age, along with better control over an ability that he has used countless times, as opposed to only having used it once before. There are plenty of other reasons that I could list but I don't want to write a thesis =P I just wanted to put peoples minds at rest if anyone comes across the same thought. In the end it doesn't matter much, what with creative license and everything, but I do think that susanoo would take more out of Sasuke than an over amplified chidori. **

******Any way, you are all entitled to your opinions of course :) I would just like the readers to remember that I think about every single move in all of my stories, even the smallest things, and research EVERYTHING. So if I have included something, I haven't just added it in on a whim. Thankyou and enjoy the show!**

Disclaimer – I do not own Naruto

**LIFE AFTER DETAINMENT**

**AND THE WINNER IS**

**Last Time - **

"If you think you are so good, then let's make a bet." The woman challenges quickly, confident in her own words.

Moving his gaze from outside back to Sakura's eyes, Sasuke notices that she is serious. What in Kami's name could they bet over? Instead of responding, the Uchiha merely looks at the pinkette with questioning eyes.

"Okay. Well I have been doing a study on tolerances and a way of getting around shinobi with immunity to poisons and other serums. If I win you have to help me test my serum, and if you win I will do whatever you want." Her eyes narrow minutely, "Within reason."

"What serum?" Sasuke finds himself asking in genuine curiousness. How strange...

"Ah uhh." The medic shakes her finger before him teasingly. "That isn't within the terms. I will promise you that you won't be seriously injured or die." Though her words do nothing to quell the slight uneasiness inside of the Uchiha's chest. It is probably that smirk sitting upon her face...Where it doesn't belong.

There is a moments silence as the shinobi thinks over her ridiculous idea. However, there is no way that she could beat him...right? So really, there is no harm in saying yes. Maybe something gratifying could come out of this stupid endeavour.

"Unless you are scared." Sakura mocks once more, making bubbles of anger rise in Sasuke's stomach, effectively eradicating all unease.

Sending the infuriating woman a glare, the nin says decisively. "You will make my meals until this sharingan business is over. You will also make my bento for missions the coming year." Then he smirks. "Those are my terms for___when_ I win."

Sakura scoffs incredulously making his smirk disappear. "You don't know how to cook?"

"There is a difference between knowing how to and choosing not to." He replies, titling his nose upward unknowingly.

Sakura laughs good naturedly. "I bet the only thing you know how to make is tomato onigiri." Noticing him glance to the side she giggles even harder. "I'm right aren't I!?"

"Don't push your luck Sakura." Sasuke finds himself saying stonily, though inwardly he doesn't mind too much. Usually a comment like that would cause rage and destruction, but the idea that Sakura knows him enough to assume correct actually creates a feeling akin to happiness. It is unsettling to say the least.

"Okay. Okay." She raises her hands in a truce. "I need to do a few tests anyway. I brought my kit with me." Standing up, she moves for the hallway. "I'll let you know if I need you for anything...and Sasuke?"

"Hn." He replies characteristically.

"May the best nin win." Then, she is gone from sight with the sound of a shoji screen shutting.

"Indeed." Sasuke says to the empty room. Whatever the outcome, it is sure to be interesting.

___'As if I would lose. Bring it on cherry blossom.' _He thinks in challenge.

Sakura gets to work with a small smile upon her face, while Sasuke strolls into the kitchen to make some tea, his bad mood completely gone.

Neither shinobi realise that they just enjoyed their first real conversation...

xxx

The sun is beaming down on Training Ground 3 brightly, making the mid morning feel hotter than normal. Tree leaves rustle and grass flutters with the ever present breeze that graces the Village of the Leaf, creating the illusion that it is five degrees cooler. A trained eye can see though, the steam coming off the hard ground paving the city, and the waves of hot air floating amongst the cool; The change in density making it visible to all who choose to look.

The weather is not a factor to the two shinobi facing each other, battle stance ready and senses focussed. Their one by-stander complains quietly about the sweltering situation, but shuts his mouth promptly when the tension snaps tight, stifling the whole area with the pungent taste of determination...and something undefinable.

It is clear to all who choose to look that Uchiha Sasuke and Haruno Sakura are out to prove something with this battle. Even if they themselves do not quite realise the enormity of their actions. Today, the female member of Team 7 will be recognised by the person she has been subconsciously chasing her entire life. Similarly, Uchiha Sasuke can test his theory of 'bonding with fists', and just _maybe_ let Sakura understand him, and understand her in return.

There is also the nagging reminder that this is a bet, and the loser will have to live with the knowledge of being bested...Not to mention the consequences attached to losing.

Naruto stands upon the little hill above everything, hand raised in the air like a referee, smile as big as the sun above him. Opening his mouth widely, the ninja's voice echoes over the field easily.

"THREE." Jaws harden and limbs tense.

"TWO." Weapons glint in the light of day, and knees bend - taut and prone.

"ONE." Emerald and onyx narrow significantly, before the latter turns to swirling red.

"GO!" Naruto hollars, hands clasped around his mouth like a speaker, the excitement in his tone absolutely palpable.

Pink flashes with movement and eyes gaze downward, avoiding the deadly kaleidoscope gaze that is sure to trap her if given the opportunity. The wind gushes against the woman's vest covered back as she pushes against the ground with chakra laced feet, diving backwards and away from the threat.

Sasuke stands with watchful eyes, completely still and unflinching, smirk evident any who choose to notice. He will assess the threat before taking action. Little does he know...Sakura is banking on it.

There are plenty of ways that this can go, the Jonin woman supposes. Having spent the better portion of the previous evening thinking of strategy. In the end, Sakura decided to use the biggest weapons in her arsenal – Underestimation, gen jutsu, timing and chakra ability. The fight will go fine, if she can just stick to those four principles. It should be a piece of cake if Sasuke is planning on being his usual over confident self. Yes, when Sakura begins, it won't even matter that he has the sharingan.

Sasuke watches humourlessly as Sakura darts backwards and away from him, like he is going to pounce at the first count. Her stance is firm and confident and his eyes view the chakra coming from her toned from. Having excellent chakra control is commendable to be sure, but it won't help her in the long run. As the pinkette lifts her foot minutely, letting the ground crumble and crash before her with the down step, Sasuke can't help but smirk wider. Jumping backward and out of the line of fire easily, he resists the urge to lick his lips. Right now, the Uchiha feels like a hunter preparing to catch it's prey. They may scrabble and run, creating a great big noise and havoc, but in the end the prey is always caught and dealt with. Sakura will learn.

Eyes spinning rapidly, Sasuke views the kunoichi leap high in the sky, encasing herself in a shell of cherry blossoms before disappearing completely from sight. Sharingan scan the field for trace amounts of chakra, finding exactly what he is looking for after a moment or two.

"Here kitty kitty kitty." Sasuke says lowly to himself, feeling a dark chuckle rumble in his chest. Turning to the right, the shinobi begins to walk steadily in the direction of his game. The hunter must hunt after all.

xxx

_Earlier That Morning. _

"So you are telling me that you made a bet to fight with Uchiha Sasuke and you plan on winning?" Ino asks incredulously, unlocking the flower shop front for the days sales. Walking back to the register, the blonde begins to count out her till and arrange the area she will be confined to for the better part of her day.

"Hai." Sakura responds, feeling a little jittery. When she woke this morning, the thought of beating Sasuke didn't seem so far fetched. Her talk with Ino was supposed to make her feel better, not worse.

"How do you suppose you can do that Forehead? I swear you have the strangest method of flirting!" Ino teases, smiling broadly.

"I wasn't flirting!" The medic almost hollars, a distinct edge to her tone. "I just have something to prove." Picking up her coffee, Sakura takes a sip or two before continuing. "As for the winning part. I have a plan."

"And that would be?" Her friend questions, looking absolutely intrigued.

"I don't want to ruin my chances Pig!" The pinkette reasons. Unable to help herself, she continues - "But...Did you ever hear how I passed my Jonin exam?"

"Wasn't Kakashi your opponent?" Ino remembers the exams like they were yesterday. It isn't everyday that your best friend defeats Copy nin Kakashi, Special Jonin of Konoha. She herself got to take on Genma. Needless to say, her winning didn't feel as earnt. Not to say that the senbon wielder isn't a fierce Jonin or anything, he just isn't Hatake Kakashi.

"Precisely." Sakura's eyes glint mischievously in response. "I'm banking on the fact that Sasuke doesn't know. Thankfully, Naruto doesn't have the entire details of my fight with Kakashi, since he wasn't part of that round of exams." Slowly, the medic nin is starting to feel more and more confident, all thanks to her own words.

"Ahh, thank Kami for confidentiality clauses." Ino says, picking up her hot beverage also. It would be cool to see this bet play out, but the Yamanaka heiress needs to do her duty.

"Indeed." Sakura replies thoughtfully, gazing at a pointed spot on the wall in thought.

Then, Ino's wildly presumptuous words pull her back, like many times before. "So what do you get if you win Forehead-chan? A strip tease from the all mighty Uchiha?" The blonde giggles mercilessly to herself as Sakura turns beet red with embarrassment.  
"Shut up Pig! It isn't like that!" The woman yells, unknowingly letting the entire street know of her discomfort.

"Alright, I believe you." Ino says disbelievingly, a hint of dryness to her tone.

Really, this best friend thing might need to be rethought. It seems to be more trouble than it's worth. The medic muses for the second time that month. Sighing, Sakura runs through the plan in her head once more and ignores Ino's teasing remarks about naked Uchiha's and dates made of trickery. Her friend is such a _girl_.

Sighing, the medic pushes away all doubts. Sakura is ready for anything...

xxx

The pink haired kunoichi crouches low to the ground, hidden by the underbrush. Skilfully, she places trace amounts of chakra throughout the field to throw off her opponent with a well executed jutsu. There are Sakura clones placed over the area as well, should Sasuke wise up to her plan. For now, the woman must avoid the Sharingan at all costs. There will come a time for head on assault, but for now, she waits. Sensing the Uchiha walking in the opposite direction, the pinkette hopes that her first clone is doing it's job correctly. Sakura would have liked to execute the move herself, but the chances of underground suffocation make it too risky. Gazing upward to the sky, the woman can see the slight wave of energy through the air, signifying that her genjutsu has begun. Just a little more time, and success is hers. Gazing through the tiny opening, the kunoichi watches the scene across the field. This ought to be interesting.

Sasuke's eyes narrow when he comes upon Sakura. A senbon flies his way through the trees, narrowly missing his forehead and taking several ebony hairs with it. A moment later, another follows, nicking him on the other side and taking just as much hair, before sailing away and out of sight. _What a measly attempt at attack._ His mind notes absently. What's more, now the nin knows her location for certain.

Standing tall, Sasuke decides to take the more direct approach, disliking the thought of sifting through leaves to find the hidden woman. "Katon gōkakyū no jutsu." Her murmurs, flying through the hand signs like it is second nature. True to his thought, the surrounding area of trees light up with the bright red flame of his Great fire ball technique, taking down everything hiding the pink haired woman. Smoke billows through the air and the earthy burnt scent enters his nostrils. Eyes narrow in recognition as the kunoichi leaps from the smog covered area with determined features, engaging Sasuke with a punch forward. Catching the fist, the man is able to block a knee to the stomach, as Sakura seamlessly uses his hold as leverage to twist backward and elbow him in the temple. Baring his teeth, the nin huffs air in quickly and releases a puff of flame, hitting the woman directly in the back. With a puff of smoke and familiar tell tale sound, the Sakura clone poofs into oblivion and Sasuke swears to himself inwardly. That should have been impossible. Her chakra pathways were exactly the same as the real Sakura. Damn that medical ninja!

Turning to face the opposite direction, he focuses the sharingan on the dancing chakra patterns, and growls when there is no way of discerning the real woman from the fakes. It seems, that he has underestimated Sakura and her knowledge of the sharingan. A truly foolish move on his part. To rectify this he will need to attack with something wide spanning, that will shock the kage bunshin into retreat. It is that, or go on the defensive...No, Fuck that!

Clasping his left hand over his arm for support, the Uchiha gathers energy throughout his entire form, feeling the electrical current weave with his very being. Raising a hand up to the sky, the nin can't help but smirk as his voice echoes out - "Kirin."

Like planned, electricity bolts from his fingertips at the speed of light. The sky rumbles menacingly and clouds form over head, accepting the lighting greedily. Then, the great downpour of wide spread electricity covers the entire field, shocking everything in it's wake.

When the crackling sound ceases and the charred training grounds have calmed, the sharingan can only see one chakra signature. Darting forward, Sasuke thinks, _Success. _

Sakura curses silently as her opponent flies in her direction. Thankfully, she has more tricks up her figurative sleeve. A very large fire ball huffs from Sasuke's mouth and enters the tree line. He will expect her to dodge, so she must stay her ground. Closing her eyes, the woman focuses healing chakra over her entire form, paying a large amount of attention to her lungs to push out the carbon dioxide that is sure to flood her. Blue chakra covers her head and feet for extra protection. In the next moment, the fire hits with a boom and crack of wood splintering a near by tree. The blaze is painful, but the woman has been through worse. Flying through the same hand signs as before, Sakura creates two kage bunshin, and waits for the smoke to clear.

The blackness flies through the atmosphere at it's own pace, until it is almost completely gone. Sasuke expected a similar move to before, but it seems that Sakura has learnt from her mistake. Stepping forward, he falters at the sight of three silhouette's. The chakra is exactly the same as before, and the man silently loathes the kunoichi a little more than before. Her clothes are burnt up and ripped, but her entire form is completely unscathed. None of the pink haired women are even breathing unevenly. Is this the power of true brains? She hasn't even used any force of strength what so ever, but this is turning out to be an interesting battle.

"Two can play that game." Sasuke says loud enough for her to hear, as two kage bunshin appear at his side. Leaping forward, the three sets of ninja enter into a tai jutsu fight that slowly inches closer to the middle of the field.

The Sakura's are surprisingly agile as they twist and turn away from every advance, focusing healing chakra to the areas that they are unable to block. Opening himself up to an attack, Sasuke let's Sakura punch him hard with chakra infused strength. Flying backwards, the nin is just able to grab hold of her wrist and take her with him. Electricity flies through his body and into hers as they land upon the hard ground, the pink haired woman disappearing with a 'poof'. Jumping up quickly, the nin flickers forward and enters into battle with one of his clones, against the second Sakura. This clone seems to be craftier than the last as she evades all attacks with swooping movements, before darting forward and hitting a precise location with controlled force. Within moments, the Sasuke clone is destroyed and a one on one battle ensues. Another controlled hit to the head and the Uchiha growls, disliking this tenketsu style of fighting. Amping up the pace, his speed takes away Sakura's slight advantage as another clone is destroyed. Turning to the last fight, a smirk covers his face. Who knew that sparring with Sakura would be so strategically fun?

It doesn't take too long, for all the clones to be dispelled, leaving both shinobi a little out of breath but completely ready for the next step in their battle. The last Sasuke clone fought along side his master for a short while before the real nin growled fiercely and took out the kage bunshin himself. The newly stabbed clone poofs away as the two shinobi pounce upon each other. The real Sasuke is faster than his bunshin, just as Sakura is more cunning than hers. Allowing another hit to touch him, the Uchiha grabs hold of Sakura's shoulders and gazes into her eyes forcefully, the Mangekyo spinning with glee.

"Got you." He states, and he watches as her body goes limp in his arms. Seeing deep into her mind, the man manipulates the entire scene to his liking.

xxx

"Where are we?" Sakura stammers, gazing up at him with big viridian eyes.

"I think you know." Sasuke smirks, marvelling at the training ground within her mind. It seems that she has taken them to a better version of their current location; One from many years ago.

"Oh no..." She mouths, gazing up into his seemingly black eyes. "What are you going to do to me?" It is a wonderful thing to have someone at your mercy like this.

"Well, I could be particularly cruel and torture you psychologically." Sasuke offers, sauntering towards Sakura confidently, coming to stop directly in front of her. She tries to move backward (looking very much like a scared doe), but nothing happens.

"You bastard." The woman snarls into his ear that is surprisingly close. His breath tickles the hairs on the nape of her neck as his tongue darts out to touch her pulse point fleetingly. "D-Don't do that Sasuke." Sakura orders shakily, though it comes out more as a plea.

"Why? I'm certain that you like it." He replies, moving backward all the same. This is his world, he can do as he likes. "Shall I look into your mind and see the truth for myself?" The nin grins wolfishly at the expression upon her face. "No?" She looks less horrified now. "Have you ever thought what I might be doing to you right now, in the physical world _Sa-ku-ra._"

The Uchiha expects her worry to heighten along with her heart beat. Instead, the heavy thud of her central organ begins to slow and the scared gaze becomes unreadable, the shuddering of her form also ceases. "It may have crossed my mind." She murmurs, ripping back her fist and pummelling him in the gut.

The force is enough to send Sasuke flying across the field and Sakura lets out a small bark of laughter, walking closer to his place on the ground.

"You shouldn't be able to move." He accuses, scowl well and truly evident.

"You underestimated me." The kunoichi replies, staring him directly in the eye.

Just as Sasuke thinks, _How_, the Sakura standing before him dissipates into the steady gust of wind surrounding the field. Then, the cold blade of a Tanto presses against his throat, grazing his adams apple worryingly. The feel of feminine curves from behind and the scent of Sakura makes anger burn in the pit of his stomach, as Sasuke focuses his sharingan onto the matter at hand. However, when he tries, nothing happens.

"What did you do?" The Uchiha snarls, the question sounding astoundingly like a threat of violence.

Sakura just moves the blade closer and hums to herself, "Perhaps you should rely on your sharingan a little less and your brain a little more. You need to remember that know of every single nerve ending in the human form. You shouldn't have let me near you." Her words are cryptic but telling, that bitch has been compromising his sharingan right from the start. Growling again, the nin raises his hands quickly and utters - "Kai!"

Slowly the tranquil world around them falls and the burnt up training ground comes into focus. Sakura is still standing behind him but not as close as in the gen jutsu. Deactivating the sharingan, the man wastes no time in touching his hand to the blade in her palm and zapping electricity through it, causing Sakura to loosen her grasp. Leaping free, Sasuke spins to face his opponent from a good yard away.

"That was well played Sakura." He comments warily, stating the truth. It is by no means a compliment.

"Thank you. I always felt that there is a weakness amongst every strength." She replies, gripping her sword tighter.

Unsheathing his kusanagi, the Uchiha follows her lead; Both shinobi enter battle stance once more, before pushing chakra into the soles of their feet for lift off. They are both quick, flying through the air at break neck speed. However, Sakura will never be faster than Sasuke. Just as his blade is about to impact against the medics abdomen, the nin uses his killer agility and flickers behind her. In the next moment, the familiar nerve has been hit and the woman falls into oblivion.

However, not before murmuring, "I got you..."

Standing there, in the center of the destroyed training ground with his team mate passed out in his grasp, Sasuke tries to decipher the meaning to Sakura's words. It is almost enough to make him forget that he has won..._Almost_.

Looking up and over to the place where Naruto was waiting, he notices that the orange clad ninja is no longer in sight. That baka probably went to get food, it feels like they have been fighting forever. The strange grumbling in his stomach alerts the man to the state of his own appetite, though he doesn't feel hungry. The noise happens again, only this time it is accompanied by a twinge of slight pain, that itches almost. Turning down toward the affected area, Sasuke curses openly at what he sees.

There, embedded in the side of his abdomen, is a syringe that seems to have been emptied into his person. Cursing, the shinobi rips the offending object from his body and surveys the trace amounts of liquid inside. Also, there is a very tiny note rolled around the base of the container.

Unrolling it quickly, Sasuke reads – _Sasuke. All's fair in battle, __ne?__ This serum was made in case it looked like __I would lose__. Congratulations on your victory. I'd get home quick if I were you. Sakura._

"That fucking _bitch_..." The man growls, glaring down at the woman in his arms. She is going to pay for this later on. Haruno Sakura can sincerely go fuck herself.

xxx

**A/N Hello every one :)**

**i am currently taking requests for one shot/one shot series :) If anyone has any prompts they want filled hit me up on my asktumblr**

**merinxd . tumblr ask **

**On another note what did you think of this chapter? Want to know what happens next? Then review and i'll show you! :D**

**Hope you enjoyed it. **

**Reviews make me smile. **

**MerinxD**


	7. The Common Cold With a Side of Omelette

**A/N This chapter is pretty cruisey, but that was my intent. It is setting up the chapters to come as well as giving us a little more character interaction that is required for future development. **

**Hope you like it.**

Mistakes will be fixed up later.

Disclaimer- I do not own Naruto

**LIFE AFTER DETAINMENT**

**THE COMMON COLD WITH A SIDE OF OMELETTE**

**Last Time -**

In the next moment, the familiar nerve has been hit and the woman falls into oblivion.

However, not before murmuring, "I got you..."

Standing there, in the center of the destroyed training ground with his team mate passed out in his grasp, Sasuke tries to decipher the meaning to Sakura's words. It is almost enough to make him forget that he has won...___Almost_.

Looking up and over to the place where Naruto was waiting, he notices that the orange clad ninja is no longer in sight. That baka probably went to get food, it feels like they have been fighting forever. The strange grumbling in his stomach alerts the man to the state of his own appetite, though he doesn't feel hungry. The noise happens again, only this time it is accompanied by a twinge of slight pain, that itches almost. Turning down toward the affected area, Sasuke curses openly at what he sees.

There, embedded in the side of his abdomen, is a syringe that seems to have been emptied into his person. Cursing, the shinobi rips the offending object from his body and surveys the trace amounts of liquid inside. Also, there is a very tiny note rolled around the base of the container.

Unrolling it quickly, Sasuke reads – ___Sasuke. All's fair in battle, ne?____This serum was made in case it looked like I would lose. Congratulations on your victory. I'd get home quick if I were you. Sakura._

"That fucking ___bitch_..." The man growls, glaring down at the woman in his arms. She is going to pay for this later on. Haruno Sakura can sincerely go fuck herself.

xxx

For Haruno Sakura, awareness occurs like a bucket of water to the face...literally.

Emerald eyes snap open as the woman splutters and coughs dramatically, feeling very cold water drip from her soaking wet hair down her nose ticklingly. The icy cascade brought her from unconsciousness harshly, to gaze dazedly at a seething Uchiha. Needless to say, Sasuke's angry facial expression is just as harsh as his waking tactics, if not more so.

"You _bitch_!" He accentuates, grabbing Sakura by the vest collar (what's left of it) and pulls her up to eye level. "You injected me." The man growls.

Unable to hold her tongue, the pinkette replies with a shrug, "Ninja." As if to say, 'What do you expect?'

"Fuck you." Sasuke spits, pushing her away to stumble backward. Thankfully, the girl gains her footing quickly. If the tricked shinobi's words cut her to the core, it is not evident by her standard facial expression. Now, they stand a meter or two away in the main Uchiha house, still worn from their fight not long ago. Both shinobi are tired, but Sakura is the only one whose clothes are verging on destroyed, the only person covered in ash and dirt. Damn him for his composure.

"I needed a back up plan, in case you won. I'm sure you understand that." She reasons, looking around Sasuke's living room casually. Opening her dry mouth the woman decides that she is thirsty. With that in mind, Sakura meanders into the kitchen in search of liquid.

"What are you doing?" The raven haired man asks, voice slightly uneasy but equally hard with waning anger. He would still be enraged, but her deception was so surprising and utterly shinobi that anger is having a hard time lingering. That doesn't mean that Sasuke isn't **very** irritated. Sakura is still a bitch.

"Getting a drink. Do you want one?" Opening up a cupboard, the medic notes that there are no cups present. "Where are the glasses?" She questions, trying another cabinet door. "Never mind. Found them." Without waiting for Sasuke's reply, Sakura rips open the fridge door and pulls out the tomato juice, followed by cold water. Depositing water in one cup for herself, juice is poured into the other awaiting container.

"What did you do to me?" Sasuke asks, tone completely unquestioning. Uchiha do not ask questions, they provide statements that others are obliged comment upon.

"Oh, stop stressing out Sasuke. I just gave you a very strong dose of the common cold. It is the worst strain in the sense that patients tend to throw up, but knowing you that won't happen. You are much too tough." Sakura smirks, knowing full well that her words were designed to butter him up. Handing over the drink, the shinobi all but snatches it from her awaiting grasp and takes an anti-climactic sip. Gazing to the coffee table, the woman misses the look of surprise at the choice of beverage. Considering baka Karin did his shopping, there are five types of tomato juice in the fridge, and he only drinks one of them. Somehow, Sakura picked the right one...

Sighing lightly, Sasuke feels the venom drain from his form as he sits down in his usual spot. They are not doing work, so there is no need to sit in close proximity, but it seems that it has become habit.

"Why a cold?" He asks, feeling his stomach grumble a little. "Is there are reason for my stomach aching as it did?"

Sakura looks up from her thoughts, her expression vacant for a moment. "Oh, that. It is just an effect of the injection into your abdominals. Because you were so tensed up it makes the muscles cramp painfully. Gomen, I couldn't get around that." She smiles a little sadly, feeling a bit bad. "As for why, we can attach someone's legs and arms after an explosion, but there seems to be no cure for a cold. Well, I'm going to change that."

"I see."

"You should be grateful I didn't choose something worse, like the chicken pox or a laughing serum." A cheeky smile covers her dirt smudged face. "I even considered a truth serum, but I decided against it." The cheerful expression falters a moment, but it is enough for Sasuke to notice. "I didn't think that was such a good idea. I don't think I would like to know what you _really_ think." She grimaces, taking a large gulp of water. "The agent won't work straight away. I just need to ascertain that I can in fact infect you. Once that is confirmed then I will be able to change the serum attacking structure for poisons to be instantaneous."

Standing suddenly, Sakura says, "I need to get some clothes. When the cold comes in, then we can get started. I say you have maybe an hour tops, but it could happen sooner or even later."

"Hn." Sasuke replies, feeling rather uneasy about her last comment. If only Sakura knew the thoughts that ran through his mind. She would be shocked to know how much he actually cared for people in the past...cared for even her. It is probably for the best though, considering he is a male in his prime. Who knows what thoughts would have spilled from his mouth if a truth serum was given to him.

Frowning at his own thoughts, the Uchiha realises that he isn't quite ready for Sakura to leave. It is strange, considering how angry he was a moment ago. Even so, the nin doesn't mind her being in his presence. Also, he is hungry, and the bet stipulates that she make the food.

Silently Sasuke tells himself that his hunger is the key reason for his current musings, though the frown remains regardless. Moving his head upward to Sakura with apathetic eyes, the shinobi states, "I should gut you for what you did."

She looks down, a smile creeping onto her face at his words. Secretly, it makes Sasuke want to smile...What is with that?

"I bet it felt that way. I'm sorry if I ruined your victory."

"I still won didn't I?" He growls, moving to stand in one easy lift. Then, he snatches up both cups and takes them to the kitchen. The water cleanses the cups filling the echoing room with a 'splish splash', though it isn't enough to drown out the woman's retreating footsteps. Sasuke realises that if he doesn't say anything now, Sakura will leave and there will be no lunch.

"There is a shower down the hall, I can find you something to wear." He says softly, feeling annoyance with himself for some reason. _This is just common sense!_ The man tells himself, desperately ignoring a strange niggling feeling at the back of his mind. Placing the dry glasses away, Sasuke turns and saunters back into the living area to a stunned Sakura.

"What did you say?" The pinkette asks, completely surprised by Sasuke's offer...Well, statement.

_Yeah, you and me both_. The nin thinks, pocketing his palms in his pants upon habit. "You are not deaf Sakura." He says with a clipped tone, looking to the side. "I'm hungry and don't want to wait for you to travel all the way across town, nor do I wish for you do make my food completely filthy." Sasuke reasons, attempting to salvage his image in his own mind.

"Sheesh, you don't have to be so defensive about it. I didn't think you would mean anything else _baka_. I know I'm just an annoying girl, you don't have to worry about me getting the wrong idea. I got the message loud and clear, Sasuke." Sakura replies, having gathered her bearings.

Nodding stiffly, the Uchiha snips, "I'm going outside. Use the en-suite attached to the spare room, I'll place clothes in there." Without realisation, his tone grows quieter, almost tired. Vehemently, the nin tells himself that Sakura is right, she is just an _annoying girl_. Still, the insult doesn't make him feel any better. Which is strange, contempt usually helps lighten his mood.

Without so much as a look in Sakura's direction, Sasuke is walking off with that casual stride, a dark aura emanating from his form. Even the pinkette notices the black cloud covering him, a cloud that grows in intensity, for some reason, with every well placed step.

Sakura blinks a couple of times in astonishment before shaking her head. If she didn't know any better, the woman would think Sasuke was annoyed by her blunt statement. Which is ridiculous, why would _he _ever be irritated about her being annoying...

Pushing the strange train of thoughts away, Sakura sets off to find the second bathroom. Then, she will make tamagoyaki and rice. It will be nice to have something other than ramen for a change.

xxx

Sasuke stands in the small court yard used for shuriken throw and glowers at the peaceful scenery. The Uchiha Compound is a secluded area surrounded by big walls and shrubbery. However, there are places such as this, that stare out into open land. The sun is obscured by the large trees that befit Konoha, with smaller more vibrant plants coming up from the dusty earth. Leading to the horizon, is a plane of green grass, with wild flowers littering the way.

When the compound was first constructed (again), Sasuke intended it to be this way; A tribute to his once family and the home he grew up in. This court yard though, is almost too much to handle. It is exactly like the one he used as a child...the one Itachi used as well. On some days, remembrances such as this do not sting, and instead make the nin smile. However, today the memory just taunts him. Just like Sakura taunts him with her cluelessness. Not that Sasuke wants anything from her. Really, he doesn't even know why he is irritated...He just, is.

_Baka. You pushed her away for a reason. Leave it at that._ His brain reminds him right on cue, making his jaw set in determination; That same Uchiha resolve growing in strength once more. Yes, being part of Team 7 is something Sasuke is ready for, but this whole Sharingan study has messed up the order of things. It is making Sakura more important to him than appropriate. Her no nonsense attitude and respect for his feelings makes the nin even more ambivalent. On one hand, she is giving him the perfect opportunity to close the door and never look back. On the other, it is that same indifferent outlook that makes him want to prove her wrong; Show Sakura that her words from so long ago meant something, and could do again.

"Fuck you." Sasuke says, not sure if he is referring to himself or the bathing woman not far away.

Looking up to gaze at the wooden pole in front of him, the man wants to lay into it until the frustration is gone. Only, his limbs seem to be getting heavier by the second, an unseemly sniffle appearing where an annoying itch previously resided. It seems that Sakura's injection succeeded in killing enough white blood cells, in order to make him sick.  
Scowling the shinobi decides he dislikes colds very much. It has not even begun and already is his head starting to pound with intense pain. He isn't sure how to handle it, since Sasuke has never been unwell.

His Otou-san once told him that Uchiha don't get sick, they are much too powerful. His father spoke a lot of nonsense in his time, about power and the recognition the powerful deserve, but he was right about this. Sasuke has never truly been sick, unless he counts battle worn and bloody. Though, that doesn't really sound like a type of sick.

With a half hearted sigh, followed by a cough, Sasuke heads back to the main house to get Sakura some clothes. Making an executive decision, the shinobi goes the long way to avoid walking passed the home of his old team mates. It is strange that they have not bothered him today, but Sasuke would like to keep it that way.

xxx

When Sasuke enters the home, he is surprised to find the kitchen alight with the scent of spices and cooking food. It seems that his time outside took longer than he thought, and is probably the reason he is starting to feel really under the weather.

"You're back." Sakura beams. The pinkette glances in his direction, but doesn't bother to turn away from the stove top. Silently, the nin observes that she is wearing a pair of his black shinobi pants and a mesh shirt. "I found these clothes in the closet of that room." She admits. "Hope you don't mind."

"Hn." He responds, noting that Sakura chose one of the only garments that doesn't have the Uchiha symbol. For some reason, her consideration speaks volumes. If Karin were given the opportunity she would have chosen as many items with a fan on it as possible.

"I also used your bindings from the bathroom cabinet. Mine were pretty torn up." She explains, motioning toward the white fabric covering her chest; The same wrappings that usually fit around his legs.

"Aa." The nin acknowledges, not caring by this point but required to answer on account of Sakura's turned back. How troublesome.

"How are you feeling?" She asks, finally turning to give Sasuke a once over. Her eyes take in his form in an instant, and the nin can't help but do the same. Silently, he notes that Sakura looks good in black.

"Like shit." He replies, deciding against lying. What is the point when this is an experiment? Taking the plate from her hands, the nin walks over to the table not far away and takes a seat.

The meal doesn't take long as both hungry ninja devour their food quickly. Silence covers the room comfortably and it seems that today has been a success. Any day where they do not kill each other should be counted as victory. Especially this one, considering training and Sakura's trickery.

"It was commendable." Sasuke admits, speaking his thoughts.

"Hm?" The pinkette intones, unaware of the track of conversation.

"Injecting me. I would have done it too." He tells her, looking pointedly down at his food, fighting off a particularly unattractive sniffle.

"I know." She responds easily, taking a drink of hot tea. "Have some of your tea Sasuke, it will make you feel better."

"Who says -" He begins, only to be cut off.

"You are getting paler by the second. I'm a doctor, you can't get past me." She says, medic mode in full play.

Ignoring the sigh bubbling up in his scratchy throat, or perhaps it is a growl, Sasuke snatches up the hot drink and takes a long sip. The liquid soothes the soreness he was not completely aware of, the bitter taste of the beverage satisfying his taste buds. Once again, her accuracy is both annoying and pleasing.

"Where is you're team?" Sakura asks curiously, not having seen them today. Which is quite strange since at least one of team 18 is usually lurking around. Well, Suigetsu seems to sidle, a cheeky demeanour emanating from his form that practically yells – 'Notice me'.

"They aren't my team." Sasuke almost snaps. "They _were_ my team. Now they are hindrances that live in the compound." He grouses, irritated with the topic of conversation. If he is to talk at all, the nin doesn't want it to be about _those_ idiots.

"But don't they live here?" The pinkette questions, standing to gather the empty plates and other items upon the table.

"Hn." He replies.

"Oh. I just thought with the amount they are here, that they must..." She trails off, turning on the tap and doing the dishes.

"Sakura." He begins, "Can you imagine me living with three hounding idiots like that?" He scoffs to himself, the thought is **that** ludicrous.

"Well...No." She finally says, rationalising his words in her mind. Really, Sakura can't imagine Sasuke living with anyone. Nevertheless, this is such a big house. "I just assumed because the house is so big."

Appearing at the kitchen entranceway, Sasuke leans against the wall for strength. His temperature is starting to rise and his nose is becoming stuffed. Still, he replies out of etiquette.

"The clan will need to be rebuilt at some point." He says, noticing the way Sakura's shoulders tense briefly before returning to their previous state. Though, her relaxed stance doesn't seem to be quite as casual as before.

It takes a moment for her to reply, "Of course. How silly of me." Sakura says, smiling up at him when she turns. The smile doesn't quite reach her eyes, and it is perplexing to say the least.

Does the thought of him rebuilding the clan unsettle her? It doesn't make sense at all, with her previous attitude. Yet, the realisation that this issue might actually worry Sakura, makes the tightness in Sasuke's chest lighten a little. A strange feeling considering he didn't know he was tense to begin with. She is a stupid woman for being worried. He has never once thought of rebuilding his clan with anyone other than her. When the nin chose to entertain such musings that is.

"It won't be for a long time." He tells her, not realising that his words are designed to make her feel better.

"Okay." Sakura says, inching closer to place the back of her palm on Sasuke's forehead. He flinches at the outreached hand but settles at the contact. "You are burning up Sasuke. I think you should shower and get into bed."

"I'm fine." He accentuates the last word, despite feeling absolutely horrible.

"Are you the medic?" She asks tersely, smiling lightly when the tough ninja is unable to hold back a sniffle.

His eyes narrow at her words, hating Sakura at this moment for his current predicament. It would be so easy to do as she suggests, considering the only thing he wants to do right now is sleep. Nevertheless, there is still his pride to consider.

"Stop over thinking it baka and do as I ask. It's for your own health." Sakura sighs, crossing her arms over her chest, a disapproving expression covers her pale features. "You smell like training." She finishes, lifting her nose in mock disgust. The woman neglects to tell Sasuke that the scent of his sweat and the smell of grass on his skin is actually quite alluring. That is a secret all of her own.

"Hn." He replies, tone bordering on petulant. Turning on his heel, the shinobi stalks down the hallway toward his room. After another moment or two, the sound of running water is heard throughout the household and the medic sighs in success.

Strolling into the living area, Sakura sits down at the coffee table to begin her work. Soon, Sasuke will be sick enough to try the first batch of antidote, and that is when the real work begins. For now though, her research log isn't going to write itself.

_I need to get him out of my head!_ She thinks determinedly. This is the perfect distraction for her Sasuke oriented mind.

Little does Sakura know, that Sasuke is thinking something very similar...

xxx

**A/N **

**What did you think? **

**Reviews inspire me to write more! :D **

**Hope you liked it anyway,**

**See you next time. **

**MerinxD**

**Ps. My first sasusaku request from ask tumblr will be up in a couple of days. Any more requests that you would like me to consider visit merinxd dot tumblr dot and click on the ask link. Ja ne! **


	8. Baka's & Squeezed Juice

**A/N Here is the next chapter :) I will tell you now, we have an appearance from Karin. I actually quite like this character, but for the purpose of this story (well this section), she needs to be an annoying bitch. I apologise to all that like her. I promise that once she comes to her senses that we will see the human being beneath the obsession. **

**All mistakes will be fixed later on. I am much to tired. Though, if anything annoying arises, please tell me.**

**Please enjoy!**

**Ps. Someone sent me this review just before and it doesn't quite make sense. Stupid guests and their not logging in. **

**Guest -**:Can you just finish it . I hate it when writers do that it's like they're out  
for praise more than the joy if writing . If you don't finish that's cool  
people will forget about it eventually

My question from me to you is this. Finish what? The story has only just passed the introductory stage. Also if no one reviewed, I would still be writing. I am just happy that people enjoy it. If you are going to leave an ambiguous review at least put your name on it. You don't have to read this if you don't want. All of my multichapter stories span around 20 chapters, so I don't understand what you are going on about. Man readers these days and their cynical attitude. I'm sorry to be so blunt, but fuck off if the pace of the story is too slow for you. I'm not writing this for you, or anyone. I am exploring a set of characters that truly interest me.

If anyone has a problem with the pace of any of my stories just because they want to see what happens, I don't wish to hear about it. Questioning what is going to happen and then insulting the work isn't going to bully me into ramping up the natural progression. I update every couple of days to get the multi chapter out in a short period of time. I could post one chapter a month if I wanted and that would be just fine.

**Unless you are going to leave actual constructive feedback then don't even bother. It's not like i'm writing 800 word chapters to draw it out. Each chapter is a minimum of 2500 words. Obviously you're review will be deleted for its obsoleteness. I'm sure you will be sad to hear, since I am out for praise and all. **

Sorry to the positive people that had to read that! MerinxD

Disclaimer - I do not own Naruto

**LIFE AFTER DETAINMENT**

**BAKA'S AND SQUEEZED JUICE**

**Last Time - **

"Hn." He replies, tone bordering on petulant. Turning on his heel, the shinobi stalks down the hallway toward his room. After another moment or two, the sound of running water is heard throughout the household and the medic sighs in success.

Strolling into the living area, Sakura sits down at the coffee table to begin her work. Soon, Sasuke will be sick enough to try the first batch of antidote, and that is when the real work begins. For now though, her research log isn't going to write itself.

___I need to get him out of my head!_ She thinks determinedly. This is the perfect distraction for her Sasuke oriented mind.

Little does Sakura know, that Sasuke is thinking something very similar...

xxx

The Uchiha Main House is shrouded in relative silence, aside from the scratching of pen to paper. It has been a good twenty minutes since the man of the house disappeared down the hall to take a shower, upon his medics advisement. The sound of Team 18 bickering can be heard in the background, as the small group begin their trek to the town centre intent on buying dinner. Sakura still sits with crossed legs, bent over the coffee table, eyes narrowed in complete concentration.

Nevertheless, it isn't meant to be, for the tranquillity is destroyed as quickly as it set in.

A loud crash tears the hard working medic from her research diary into the real world. Another loud 'thump' causes the woman to stand abruptly and survey her area carefully. It is then she realises that the strange noises are coming from down the hall...

"Sasuke!" Sakura exclaims to herself, rushing toward the man's location.

A cough and a hack echo from inside the bathroom walls, signalling that the sick shinobi is still inside. From the sounds of it, the water has been turned off. Yet, steam filters beneath the door, covering the medic's feet in a stuffy warmth that is much too hot for a sick person to handle!

Pushing away the possibility that she could find a very naked, attractive man behind the shut door, Sakura rips open the barrier hastily. What greets her, is relieving to say the least, and also exactly what she expected. After the puffs of steam clear from her vision, the kunoichi is graced with the sight of a towel clad Sasuke half lying on the tiled floor. The basin is being used as a prop for his upper body, though it is clear that the man is doing none of the supporting. With eyes closed and shoulders slumped, the ninja looks absolutely horrible. Which is really saying something considering the attractiveness of his toned form and angular face. Something that Sakura should not be focussing on right now! GET. IT. TOGETHER. WOMAN!

"Baka Yaro!" Sakura yells, wiping away the sheen of sweat starting to form on her forehead. "Why the fuck did you have the water on so hot?! Don't you know that hot showers make a sick person worse?" The woman asks incredulously, not expecting an answer for the almost unconscious man. Sighing heavily, she steps forward and kneels down to eye level.

"Sasuke." Sakura says loudly, clicking in front of his face. _Great. Just great._ It wouldn't be hard at all to pick him up and haul him to his room. Though, the pinkette has the distinct impression that the dripping shinobi would be very opposed to the suggestion. "Sasuke." Sakura tries once more but to no avail.

With a sigh, the medic sits back on her haunches and frowns a little in thought. In the end, only one course of action comes to mind. It really looks like she has no choice...

Rearing backward, Sakura's palm comes into contact with Sasuke's cheek making the room echo painfully. She didn't mean to hit him hard at all, but it looks like Uchiha bruise quite easily. However, despite the growing red mark, obsidian eyes now gaze blearily back at her.

"Sakura?" He asks, voice raspy and strained. His eyes slide closed again once more, and the woman knows that Sasuke is in no position to worry about propriety or his male pride. If he was in fit condition, she is sure he would strike her with amaterasu on the first blink.

"Why did you have the water so hot, hm?" Sakura asks thin air before sliding forward and slinging the nins arm over her shoulder. With the help of a little chakra, the pinkette is standing steadily. Then, she turns a little to secure her team mates towel correctly, because no amount of curiosity in the world is going to turn her into a class A pervert like Naruto and Konohamaru.

"Was hot.." Sasuke murmurs against her ear, his head lulling a little to the side.

"I know you baka. It's bad for you." Sakura responds, beginning her awkward trek to her friends bedroom.

"Felt good." He replies breathily. It seems that even in this state, Sasuke has no problems with quibbling with her.

"Yeah until it didn't any more." The woman says with a chuckle, managing to get the Uchiha onto the mattress without too much of a hassle.

No reply comes and it seems that Sasuke is well and truly asleep. His arms are outstretched a little, mouth ajar because of a stuffed nose. Despite the small wheeze that emits his form and the clamminess of his skin, Sasuke looks beautiful. It would be truly unsettling if Sakura wasn't busy wondering why such a smart man would do something so stupid? Has he never been sick before? It is clear to see, that the nin holds no awareness at this moment, and it makes Sakura feels quite bad. She knows inwardly that he would hate this, hate being at her mercy. It's probably a blessing that Sasuke isn't awake. A twinge tugs at her heart the moment the thought is released and the pinkette sighs heavily, gazing down at the sleeping man. His unconscious state is not surprising, with the current high temperature. _Baka._She can't help but think once more.

"What am I going to do with you?" Sakura's words are heard only by her though, as she retrieves a towel hanging on the back of the door and dries off the nin as much as needed, with as little touching as possible. Then, she brings the blankets up to his shoulders and lifts his head. It doesn't take long to get the residual water from his dark locks. A task the woman makes sure to do as efficiently as possible, though even with resolve her green eyes slide down to gaze at her loves face. _I can't love him._ Sakura's mind reasons, even as she folds the dryest towel and places it beneath his head to avoid a wet pillow. Pushing away the thought, the pinkette breathes in deeply and takes a seat on the edge of the bed.

The next ten minutes are devoted to reducing his temperature in silence, listening to her team mates laboured breathing reduce to an acceptable rate. When Sasuke wakes, he is sure in for an earful.

Really, men are all idiots...

xxx

When the healing is complete, Sakura exits the bedroom very quietly, shutting the door behind her. It is time to get back to work, and hopefully find the cure before Sasuke has to go through any more hell. If she succeeds in her endeavour, the Hospital is sure to have it much easier for the following winter. Last year was absolutely horrendous, and really put a strain on all of the medics who had to deal with their regular work load, as well complaining citizens all stuffed up with a severe cold.

Thankfully, flu season has already been taken care of. Shizune found the cure for that wretched virus and the Village was practically rejoicing, though that was two years ago now.

Placing down a newly poured drink, Sakura just settles back into her work, writing the next word on the page, when -

"Sakura-chan!" Naruto hollars loudly, and the woman whips around to place her finger upon her mouth in a 'shushing' motion.

"Shut up baka. Sasuke is sick, he hasn't been asleep long." The medic informs, pleased that she didn't have to force a hand over her loud friends mouth to gain compliance.

"Teme's sick?" The orange clad ninja asks, thoroughly confused. If he remembers correctly, Sasuke was just fine a couple of hours ago, before he decided to grab some ramen. "Did you win Sakura-chan?" Naruto questions, understanding full well the power of his friends blows. Perhaps, Sakura laid him up really bad...

"No, Sasuke won. Though I took my own victory away from the event." She smiles, sitting back down in her previous spot. Following her lead, Naruto seats himself near by.

The Kyuubi containers face is almost openly funny to look at, as the thoughts visibly move through his mind, making his eyes change with each passing moment.

"Don't think too hard Naruto. All you need to know is that Sasuke has a cold and he won the fight." Sakura helps him out, smiling reassuringly.

The new information obviously does something for her friend, because the ninja is looking bright once more, no longer a picture of confusion. "Teme is sick, and he has you to look after him!?" The blonde asks, a little too enthusiastically.

"Well, yes." Sakura replies, a small smile playing on her lips.

A loud sigh emits from Naruto's mouth as the man pouts just a little. "Maaan! I wish I was sick. I can't believe he got so lucky." He exclaims, obviously having a new take on the situation. The woman is certain that Sasuke wouldn't see his predicament as lucky, or any other synonyms for the word.

"I look after you all the time you silly ninja, you don't have to get sick for that." Sakura reasons, closing up her research log and leaning against the table. It is clear that no work is going to be done for the present moment.

"It's not the same thing." Her friend responds, tone just as glum as before. What a crazy little shinobi. "When I was sick that one time you got me juice and healthy ramen and all that other good stuff, and you even rubbed my belly and sore head!" Naruto sounds like a child, despite being almost 18 years old._ Kami help me. _

"Well you will be happy to know that I didn't make Sasuke fresh squeezed juice." She says, taking a sip of her water.

"You didn't?" The blonde looks scandalised. "Why not?" He moves closer, voice growing in intensity.

"Because he has plenty of juice in the fridge."

Feeling hands envelop her upper arms, Naruto shakes her a little. "It's not the same thing Sakura-chan! Teme is just back on Team 7 and we have to make him feel welcomed. You can't give me squeezed juice and rub Kakashi's sore feet, but not get Teme something to make him feel better!" He almost hollars, sitting back with an impassioned gaze.

Sighing lightly, Sakura places her pen down on the hard wood.

"I guess that means we are going to the markets then." She informs, standing up and straightening the black shinobi pants.

"Right on!" Naruto fist pumps, following his friends lead.

In the next couple of minutes the two members of Team 7 are on their way to gather tomatos from the shopping district. Really, Kami help her...

"Hey Sakura-chan. You look good in black." Her best friend compliments as they breach the compound gates.

At least it is good to spend time with Naruto again...

xxx

When Karin enters the house that will one day be her own, her face is full of mischief. The medic in training has been trying to see her beloved all day, but it was her turn to clean the house with Suigetsu and it took much too long! That baka is the reason for the whole ordeal, and Karin made sure to tell him so on their way to the shops. They fought all the way there and that horrible man still didn't understand. Not that Suigetsu is any type of man. He is more like a fish: Slippery and hard to handle. _Not to mention ugly!_ Her mind jeers, a small sneer forming upon her thin lips.

At the markets, her team gathered food for dinner and a few other things. Karin made certain to get a present for her Sasuke-kun. Secretly of course, so no one would know. Thankfully, Jugo was buying ingredients for their meal, and Fish-face was too busy hitting on everything with legs.

Shutting the front door very quietly, the red head looks around the area. Scowling harshly at the medical books on the table, Karin resits the urge to stomp and walks over to the items. With one easy sweep of her hand, the books are soaring through the air, landing on the wooden floor with a soft 'thud'.

Karin absolutely hates that woman being here! Not only does she have to put up with that pink haired bitch at work, bossing her around, but she is also clinging to **her** man every chance she gets. Well, that is how Karin sees it any way.

Walking passed the kitchen entranceway and toward the study, she is very happy to see that Sakura is no where in sight. Karin knows that all of Team 7 usually mask their chakra, something their sensei taught them to do out of habit. The red head wanted to have copy nin Kakashi for her teacher as well, because she is obviously way better than Team 7...Except for Sasuke, no one is better than her Sasuke-kun. Though, the Hokage placed Team 18 on general training with a few different sensei's, the most annoying being Nara Shikamaru. That baka can't be a teacher, he is the same age as her! It is utterly degrading.

Sliding open each shoji screen a little, Karin finds the chakra signature she was looking for. A very small release of blue that signifies the love of her life. There, lying in the lovely big bed, is _her_ Sasuke-kun.

"Sasuke-kun." Karin says softly, cooing almost. "I brought you chocolate Sasuke-kun." The woman places the green box on the side table and gazes down at the beautiful man before her.

One day, she will marry this man and share this bed. Sighing, Karin leans down to place a kiss on top of the nins forehead. Usually, when she does something like this, Sasuke rips awake and pins her down with a kunai to the throat. It's actually a very pleasant experience aside from the sharp blade. However, this time he doesn't move at all. It seems as if he is even snoring a little.

Taking her chance, the woman turns her back and sits on the bed, very carefully pulling the cover over herself to snuggle closer to the man. He is very warm and breathing quite heavy, but that doesn't bother Karin at all. She loves it.

Sighing at passing this barrier, she pushes her body closer to his naked chest and revels in the feel of his skin. It is sweaty against hers and she just loves his masculine scent.

"Sasuke-kun." Karin whispers, flinching when he responds to the words. In one movement, the nin rolls on his side and slings an arm around her waist.

It almost takes everything within herself not to squeal in glee, as her hand reaches back to run along his side. Then she he speaks, it is just above a whisper but definitely loud enough to be audible.

"Sakura." He mumbles, and the red head jumps considerably. The blanket rips backward with her movement to reveal her love clad only in a white fluffy towel. It really feels like the world is about to end!

Rushing to the side counter, the woman snatches up her chocolates and runs out the door, not bothering to close it behind her. Running faster, it only takes a moment to exit the property and be on her way to her secret spot.

Finally reaching her destination, a few tears tracking down her face now, Karin leans against the shuriken pole. This is Sasuke-kun's secret area, so the red head made it _her_ secret area. It only seemed fitting.

Now though, the girl doesn't want to be anywhere. She wishes to die. Why in Kami's name did Sasuke-kun say that woman's name? What has Sakura been doing to her beloved that he would react that way, especially dressed like that!

Eyes narrowing, the woman arrives upon a very off base conclusion.

_That Sakura has been touching my Sasuke-kun, in bed!_ She thinks, wanting to tear out her hair and punch the pink haired woman over and over...Though, that would never work, Sakura is much too strong.

Sighing deflatedly, Karin trudges home to help Jugo with dinner. There is nothing better to do after all.

xxx

Meanwhile, Sasuke sits up slowly in bed, leaning back on his elbows.

"Sakura?" He asks. He could have sworn that they were talking in the bathroom just a moment ago.

Eyes narrowing, the ninja looks down at his appearance and then to the bedside clock.

_Just what the fuck is going on?_ He thinks angrily, a scowl covering his previously peaceful features.

With a quick movement, the Uchiha tries to stand and go find the thorn in his side to give her a piece of his mind. However, those plans are shot to hell when a dizzying feeling over takes his head, and the need to lie back down arises.

Sighing in irritation, the shinobi pulls the cover back over himself and closes his eyes. It won't hurt to get some energy to ruin Sakura's evening...

xxx

Needless to say, Sasuke does not wake up until a soft hand touches his forehead, feeling lovely and cool against his skin. Eyes opening slowly, the tranquillity is ruined by the dobes stupid big grin.

"How are you feeling Sasuke?" Sakura asks, and he nods silently, trying to hold onto the anger from before. It is futile, for the green chakra invading his skull is just too good to resist. _That bitch._

Naruto chatters about their afternoon and Sakura sits by quietly, doing this and that, writing down a few notes on a clip board. _How lovely. _The Uchiha thinks dryly. It seems like Team 7 is here to annoy him...

It's definitely troublesome, but the freshly made tomato juice really makes up for it.

Damn is friends and their thoughtfulness. Team 7 are surely going to be the death of him.

xxx

**A/N **

What is this, a chapter the day after last post? O.O

Not sure what came over me. Hope you all liked it xP

**Reviews make me smile :)**

**Ja Ne!**


	9. Naruto's Big Mouth

**A/N Any mistakes will be fixed later. Anything annoying, please tell me :)**

Disclaimer – I do not own Naruto

**LIFE AFTER DETAINMENT**

**NARUTO'S BIG MOUTH**

**Last Time - **

Sasuke does not wake up until a soft hand touches his forehead, feeling lovely and cool against his skin. Eyes opening slowly, the tranquillity is ruined by the dobes stupid big grin.

"How are you feeling Sasuke?" Sakura asks, and he nods silently, trying to hold onto the anger from before. It is futile, for the green chakra invading his skull is just too good to resist. ___That bitch._

Naruto chatters about their afternoon and Sakura sits by quietly, doing this and that, writing down a few notes on a clip board. ___How lovely. _The Uchiha thinks dryly. It seems like Team 7 is here to annoy him...

It's definitely troublesome, but the freshly made tomato juice really makes up for it.

Damn is friends and their thoughtfulness. Team 7 are surely going to be the death of him.

xxx

The days passed in relative peacefulness, until finally, Sasuke's cold was fixed and Sakura's cure documented to the fullest extent. The Sharingan study began once more, and has been growing in success steadily ever since. Now, almost three weeks after Sakura's traitorous trickery, and nothing much has changed at all. Each day, Sakura arrives at the Uchiha Compound with various texts or study results, and after stashing them in the office, bentos are made; Unless it is a hospital day, of course. Though, Sakura being the perfectionist she is, will not let that stop her from making a killer feed. Sasuke's fridge is now stocked to the brim with all sorts of food, that he didn't even know he liked. Apparently, the pink haired medic/cook extraordinaire knows the Uchiha's palate better than he, himself. Which would be extremely irritating, if his stomach wasn't so damned satisfied all the time. Really, it must be some medic hoodoo, because Sasuke is even feeling less tired and irritable than usual. If only the nin knew about iron and its health properties, then the phenomena would not seem like such a magic trick.

Naruto is just as hard to shake off as always. If not more so, now that Team 7 is back at it. It is still a good couple of months before they will be able to start active mission duty together again, but the blonde teen doesn't let that deter him. Every couple of days there is something the orange ninja is pushing to do as a Team. However, after the first couple of market trips and Ichiraku forays, both Sasuke and Sakura were happy to play the 'work' card and scurry back to the holes they came from. Of course, neither can escape training. Naruto would never allow that! Yet, that is something the Uchiha can deal with. After all, training is an important part of a shinobi's life and Naruto makes both he and Sakura annoyed enough (with his big mouth), to want to pulverise something. Especially with the way he has been teasing lately. Every sentence that comes out the Kyuubi's mouth seems to be an innuendo of some kind...and here is where our lovely hero's predicament comes to a head.

Yes, Uzumaki Naruto is convinced that Sakura and Sasuke are doing the nasty. So convinced that he insists on prodding and poking the subject, like an idiot pokes a sleeping bear. Not only that, but the foxy man is also sure that the 'connection' was born out of love. A notion that both Sasuke and Sakura scoff at to their friend on a daily basis. Unfortunately, that doesn't stop Naruto's mouthy musings.

In the scheme of things, life in Konoha is well. Nevertheless, if one were to look at the smaller picture, many stories of unhappiness would come out of the woodwork. For today though, there is only the story of Team 7 and the trouble that Uzumaki Naruto's big mouth causes.

xxx

The kitchen of the Uchiha main house is full to the brim with the scent of frying shrimp and steaming rice. A gentle hum escapes the small area and filters through the home pleasantly, mingling with the smell of cooking food and high spirits. The reason for this good cheer, one may wonder. Last night, Sakura had a break through with the Sharingan study. Not only has the medic succeeded in building a complete replica of the sharingan eye (that is deconstructable), but she has also found the central point of Sasuke's mind that retains the copied techniques. Sakura is especially excited to monitor the internal workings, while allowing her team mate to copy one of her jutsu's. Then, the depth of study will deepen to increasingly more interesting degrees. It makes the kunoichi bubble over with excitement just thinking about it.

However, the sharingan isn't the only cause of the woman's smile. Yes, Sakura's meeting today, with Kakashi, proved to be quite rewarding. It was lovely to see her sensei again, before he was able to dart back to the Hokage and accept yet another solo mission. The gen jutsu training is completed now, and the pink haired medic can be ranked with the best of the best. Which doesn't surprise the girl, considering gen jutsu is what sealed her fate as a Jonin. A feat that makes Sakura puff up with pride just thinking about. Not, that she will ever admit it to her team. It is an amazing feeling being the only Jonin on the original Team 7, aside from Kakashi.

Of course, for every action there is an equal and opposite reaction, and Sasuke found that out the hard way. While Sakura was off on her training date with Kakashi, the Uchiha was left with the bubbly personality that is Naruto. Not only that, but Team 18 seemed to be under the impression that it is okay to make his 'Naruto meeting' even more unbearable. The Uchiha never thought that he would be wishing for Sakura to return to him, but that was the effect that Naruto's 'man time' had on him. Especially since there was nothing manly about sitting in his living room gossiping about all of Konoha, with that stupid bitch Karin and her equally feminine counter part, Suigetsu. It didn't take long for the ninja to growl irritably and storm from the premises, where he found a fitful hiding place and didn't leave until night fall.

Now the main house is bright with lights and the scent of cooking food. Sasuke really hopes that it isn't just a trick to lure him back in and tease him about stupid Sakura some more. It doesn't help that the Uchiha might actually be gaining an interest in the pink haired kunoichi. Naruto makes the whole situation weird and makes him want to pull away from everything. Really, the only thing keeping the nin stable is the knowledge that Sakura is as annoyed with Naruto's antics as him. That and the secret need to prove her wrong; A feeling that has slowly been growing in intensity since the day of the botched training.

Ascending the few stairs, the raven haired man toes off his shinobi sandals and enters the lively household. The sight that greets him is annoying to say the least, but at least Team 18 aren't hanging around any more. There sitting on one of the tatami pillows, is Naruto. Thankfully, the blonde ninja doesn't look at lively as usual. _How strange._ The Uchiha thinks. He does not bother to respond to the dobes greeting and instead makes his way toward to kitchen.

"Tadaima." Sasuke grouses out, leaning up against the archway, arms crossed over his chest in habit.

"Okaeri." The woman greets in a voice bordering on song. It is obvious that her day was a lot better than his.

"What's your problem?" He asks, voice tight with the days events.

The slight stiffening of Sakura's shoulders is enough to make the nin feel a little better, and a lazy smirk makes its way to his handsome face. Turning to face the grumpy Uchiha, Sakura's smile is gone but the twinkle in her eyes remains.

"Don't you mean, _How was your day?_" She dead-pans. "Oh my day was wonderful Sasuke, thank you for asking." Sakura continues, feigning a conversation. Turning back to the almost cooked food, she sighs lightly. "I take it that your day wasn't as good as mine then? Did Naruto pester you that much?"

Despite Sakura's amiable tone, Sasuke really just wants to make her angry. He doesn't even register the want, only that it needs to be achieved. "All thanks to you." He responds, eyes narrowed at the back of her grey yukata. Unfortunately, a rough tone isn't enough to ruffle this kunoichi's feathers.

"Glad to see that you aren't above childish resentment, all mighty Sasuke." Sakura says without bite. Moving over to the steamer, she spoons rice from the pot onto three plates. "I offered for you to join me you know. If I recall correctly, you said the idea was 'detestable at best'." The shrimp makes its way onto the plates, followed by some purposely charred vegetables. Turning, the woman pulls out chopsticks and holds the plate toward the grump of a man.

Predictably, Sasuke merely stares at the offering, unmoved.

"Come on Sasuke. Naruto was upset when I got here because of something that _you _did. I haven't been able to get him to liven up all evening. Can't you just be your regular jerk self and leave off the super jerk? Do you think you can manage that, hm?" Her tone is softer than before and the man feels even more irritated. Does Sakura realise that he will do anything when she uses that voice?

"Hn." The Uchiha replies, ripping the plate from her grasp and stalking over to the main table. The scowl deepens when a cup of hot bitter tea makes its way in front of him.

"Naruto. Dinners ready." Sakura calls in that mothering voice the Uchiha remembers all too well.

When they were children, it was annoying to say the least. The most annoying part about it was that in the end, it didn't annoy him any more. Sasuke wanted to become strong and didn't _need_ anyone, but Sakura's caring nature caused him to lean on her in small ways. He didn't even realise how much his team did for him, until he left Konoha. It was only when Sasuke left Orochimaru that the nin realised that Sakura used to make his and Naruto's food every day. Causing him to remember the delivered tomatoes and other items she used to send to his small flat. They were memories he had forgotten, and was the first of many moments he would remember until finally returning home. The most prominent dream, (aside from the bad ones) was eating one of her bento boxes. Of course, once the meal was over he would always wake up to the open road and baka Team Hebi, but it was nice while it lasted. It is the reason for the bet after all, well his terms of the bet. It all turned out in the end, now Sasuke gets the delicious bento every day. The nin just didn't count on there being a cost. Though, something tells him that Team 7 would be here whether there was a bento clause or not.

Finally, Naruto trudges in and takes a seat, slouching all the while. The plate of food does nothing to pick up his spirits and Sasuke can't help but feel a twinge of something strange inside of him. That baka!

"Sasuke's sorry." Sakura tells Naruto in a soft voice, making the Uchiha's eyes narrow considerably.  
The slandered nin opens his mouth to contest the lie, but the gigantic grin upon Naruto's face stops the words in their tracks. Slowly, the annoyance inside of Sasuke begins to bubble a little hotter.

"Hn." He finds himself saying, before murmuring along with his teams 'Itadakimasu'.

"Wow Sakura-chan, this tastes great!" Naruto beams, gulping down another mouthful of the food. The blonde has always loved anything Sakura oriented, this meal is obviously no exception. Though, Sasuke will admit (secretly) that his food is very gratifying.

The dinner is okay, for the most part. Naruto and Sakura chatter on about kami knows what while the Uchiha enjoys the down time. Sadly for Sasuke, the time out of the lime light is short lived, as Naruto gazes up from his empty plate with a mischievous smile.

"Sakura-chan, Sasuke-teme was in a horrible mood today. You should have been here to see it. Though, now that I think about it, maybe he missed you." His azure eyes sparkle with promises of teasing that boarders on torture.

"Dobe." The Uchiha lets out, the word holding all of his anger and annoyance.

"Did you really Sasuke?" Sakura smirks, and the nin can't help but look up with surprise. She has never played along before, just what the hell is going on? "I know I'm irresistible, but you don't need to treat others badly." The twinkle in her eyes tells Sasuke that Sakura is just playing, but for some reason her words make him twice as angry and idiot Naruto's.

"Shut it Sakura." He warns in that usual tone.

"Oh, but what if I don't want to?" She replies, leaning forward a little with an expression of triumph.

"Then I'll do it for you." Sasuke growls, sharingan flashing for a mere second. His scowl deepens when the girls smile grows.

"Ooh! With a kiss?" Naruto asks in that ridiculously hopeful voice, and Sakura laughs at his words. Just as she is about to wave it off and tell her blonde bestie that she was joking, Sasuke's anger reaches its climax, making it easy to imagine him morphing into a monster.

"Like I would ever kiss _**her**_." The Uchiha spits, face simmering back to its regular stoicism. His defensive words protect his ever growing feelings, but he does not count on Sakura having a very 'real' reaction.

With luck only Sasuke can count on, the man cringes when she says, "I see how it is. I'll tell you now, _Sasuke_, plenty of men want to kiss me!" Sakura's expression is no longer whimsical or good natured, instead she looks ready for a fight.

"Don't be ridiculous. Just drop it." He tries to push the subject to the side. The last thing Sasuke wants is Sakura actively pursuing other men.

Her eyes narrow noticeably, and for the first time, the Uchiha isn't quite sure how to react. "You don't believe me. Am I really that disgusting?" Sakura asks with fiery eyes and a hurt expression.

Before either Sasuke or Naruto are able to reply, she is standing and picking up all of the empty plates. "Of course you think that..." Her hair flies about with a shake of the head. "I don't even know why I'm surprised. I'm just _yuck_ old Sakura." The girl walks into the kitchen hurriedly, her muttering sounding throughout the whole house. "Ugh! Damn Uchiha." Sakura grouses, dumping the plates in the sink, before appearing at the entranceway.

"Sakura..." Sasuke starts, not knowing what to say. How do you tell a girl that she is beautiful without her finding out you think so? Repressing a sigh, the nin feels like a coward.

"Don't you _Sakura _me! I know that you think I'm the ugliest most annoying thing on the planet, but I'll have you eating your words." She promises, hands placed upon her hips defiantly. "Just because I'm not your cup of tea, doesn't mean plenty of other men wouldn't want to kiss me." Emerald flare as they gaze into slightly taken aback onyx. "I'm going to prove you wrong Sasuke." She finishes in a lowered voice full of deadly promise. If only she knew how sexy she looks right now, all fired up and ready to rumble.

"Sakura-chan. I don't think that's really necessary. Teme didn't mean it...Tell her Sasuke." Naruto implores, though Sasuke merely snaps his head to the side and looks downward.

"It's fine Naruto. Don't worry about me, I shouldn't let this...this – _Uchiha's _words get to me." The bite to her tone is gone now, and Sakura slumps a little. "I'm just annoying Sakura." She sighs heavily, "I'm going to get some air, I'll do the dishes when I get back."

Then, with a downcast look, the pink haired beauty walks softly out into the night air in silence.

"Baka!" Naruto hisses, smacking Sasuke up the back of the head.

"Tch." The Uchiha responds, getting up from his seat and walking down the hall way in a huff.

"How am I going to fix this?" The blonde asks himself sadly, trudging into the kitchen to help with the mess. Stupid Sasuke giving Sakura the wrong idea. Why the hell did he do that?

"I really don't understand love..." The ninja says softly.

xxx

The night air is cool and refreshing to the saddened woman. Sakura has found her way to a bench in the Uchiha compound where she can lament on her woes for a moment or two.

Today was so promising that it makes sense that tonight is such a bust. There was a moment earlier when Sakura thought that Sasuke may have wanted to spend time with her. He didn't say anything, but the spark in his eyes spoke so clearly...or so she thought.

"Stupid." Sakura mutters into the night air. Why would she say such things when it is obvious that Sasuke won't care either way. Even so, backing out now feels cowardly and even harder to stomach than going through with it and finding a guy to smooch.

"Sasuke must think I'm an idiot." The woman sighs lightly and stands up, feeling only a little better. Walking back to the main house, Sakura thinks, 'Oh well, at least my annoyingness is consistent.'

When Sakura returns, she makes sure to be as regular as possible. It works too, because Naruto is smiling and laughing, while Sasuke broods in silence. For the rest of the night, Team 7 is veiled with a strange tension that only the two most perceptive of the group are able to notice. Of course, neither say a word of its existence and settle for blissful ignorance.

Both Sasuke and Sakura have plenty to think about now...

xxx

**A/N There you have it!**

**Let me know what you think with a review! I hear they make authors smile :D **

**See you all next time. **

**MerinxD**

**Ps. **I'm looking for a proof reader to go through and check for typos and spelling mistakes only for my Naruto fics. Even if someone is interested in only proof reading a particular story, or perhaps one or two chapters of a story, that is fine. The chosen person/people will get kudos on the chapters they assist on with a shout out. Hope to hear from some cool peeps! I would do it, but with writing consistently and beta'ing other works as well as life, it's a bit too much.


	10. Point to Prove

**A/N Mistakes will be fixed later. I'm tired. **

Disclaimer – I do not of Naruto

**LIFE AFTER DETAINMENT**

**POINT TO PROVE**

**Last Time-**

There was a moment earlier when Sakura thought that Sasuke may have wanted to spend time with her. He didn't say anything, but the spark in his eyes spoke so clearly...or so she thought.

"Stupid." Sakura mutters into the night air. Why would she say such things when it is obvious that Sasuke won't care either way. Even so, backing out now feels cowardly and even harder to stomach than going through with it and finding a guy to smooch.

"Sasuke must think I'm an idiot." The woman sighs lightly and stands up, feeling only a little better. Walking back to the main house, Sakura thinks, 'Oh well, at least my annoyingness is consistent.'

When Sakura returns, she makes sure to be as regular as possible. It works too, because Naruto is smiling and laughing, while Sasuke broods in silence. For the rest of the night, Team 7 is veiled with a strange tension that only the two most perceptive of the group are able to notice. Of course, neither say a word of its existence and settle for blissful ignorance.

Both Sasuke and Sakura have plenty to think about now...

xxx

For the next couple of days, Sakura avoids the Uchiha Compound and the man within like the plague. The Hospital is a safe haven for the pink haired coward, as she hides beneath the pretense of actual work. Thankfully, being holed up inside the busiest building in Konoha means plenty of patients to barricade behind, as well as paper work that Shizune hasn't gotten to yet. So really, there is lots do to. Certainly enough to keep her mind away from her current predicament.

Yes, that's right. Whenever Sakura has a moment to stop and breathe, memories of Sasuke and her promised words whisper menacingly in her ear. Words that remind her that she has something to prove. Something that won't be achieved within the safe confines of white Hospital walls.

In the heat of the moment, Sakura said something very stupid and regrettable, but that doesn't change the fact that she has never backed down from a challenge in her life. This task, no matter how embarrassing and unwanted, must happen. Uchiha Sasuke is not going to be the end of Sakura's wilfulness and determination. She will show that raven haired baka that he can't shatter her confidence, no matter how horrible the things that leave his lips are.

Still, it doesn't stop Sakura from wishing (secretly) that Sasuke didn't find her so detestable. Wondering if one day, she could be enough for him.

_He doesn't deserve you._ She reasons inwardly, desperately trying to regain some of her previous confidence...Hell, a staunch bravado would be enough.

With yet another heavy sigh, the medic pushes up off her desk and leaves the remaining paperwork unfilled. There is no use trying to finish when she can't even fill in one stupid form. Concentration is obviously not a friend right now. That's okay though, since there is somewhere she needs to be. A place that should have been the girls first point of contact. There is no use denying that Sakura is in desperate need of some good advice.

It is time to pay a visit to Yamanaka Ino, and her big brain full of social prowess...

xxx

"A kiss?" The ridiculously blue eyes of Sakura's best friend are wide with surprise, followed by a very distinct twinkle of amusement. The smirk that lay upon Ino's mouth shows her feelings on the matter loud and clear.

"Yes." Sakura replies regardless.

"Then do it?" The blonde says, tone rising upward in inflection. Her shoulders rise in a short shrug and it is completely obvious that she is having the time of her life.

"It's not funny Pig." The pinkette grouses, gazing to the side. "This is a real problem!"

A laugh enters Sakura's ears, and the irritation within her stomach begins to simmer. So that's the reason why she avoided coming here to start with...

"Honestly Forehead. You and Sasuke are the most dramatic couple I have ever seen. I haven't been able to see it first hand, and already am I bored of the 'Will they, won't they' thing you have going." She says dryly, sitting back against the bench comfortably.

"Were you listening to a word I said? I told you that he -" Sakura begins to rant, but is cut off like many times before.

"I heard you baka, but I am seeing a completely different situation than you are." A hand comes up to cover her mouth and stifle an incoming giggle.

The irritation grows tenfold and the medic almost growls, "Then what the hell am I missing!?"

"Settle, settle. There is no need to freak out Forehead-chan. You can't help that you have relationship dyslexia." The blonde motions for Sakura to take a seat again, and the girl realises that she jumped up in her fit of rage.

Suppressing a blush, the pinkette plops down beside her so called 'friend' and listens dejectedly, chin placed upon her hands in a depressed motion.

"Sasuke likes you baka." Ino tells her matter of factly.

"Um, no he doesn't." Sakura retorts, sinking further into the black abyss of her emotions.

"Yes he does. Come on, think about it Forehead. Sasuke has never been interested in girls because of his dumb goals or whatever. Now he is done with all that, and there is a girl he likes right there, but he doesn't have the skills to get her. So what does he do?"

"Tells me I'm disgusting?" The woman interjects dryly. The lively reply from her friend takes the medic off guard however, sending her doubt flying out the window.

"Exactly! That's what I mean!" Ino's finger raises in exclamation. "Sakura, I hate to tell you this, but your dear Sasuke-kun is pulling your hair in the play ground."

"What the fuck is that supposed to mean?" Sakura asks, kind of getting the gist but not wanting to get her hopes up.

"When little boys like a girl, they pick on them. Sasuke never learnt the step after that, so you are just going to have to do it for him." Her friend explains. "I really believe that Sasuke likes you forehead, and from what you told me, it's quite a bit."

For a moment, Sakura sits very still and lets the words sink in completely. What Ino is saying makes sense, in that fucked up way of hers...but it just doesn't seem right. Still, it would be just her luck if that is Sasuke's ridiculous way of flirting.

"You don't believe me." Ino states, giving her bestie a sideways glance. "Well how about we prove it?"

Against her own will, Sakura feels her ears prick up in interest as her viridian eyes slide over to meet mischievous blue. "And just how do you suppose we do that?"

"You stop this hiding nonsense and start the hunt for the perfect man to kiss..._very_ vocally."

The pinkette is confused, "What will that do? If Sasuke does like me won't that make him angry?"

A very enthusiast nod tells the medic that is just what Ino is going for. "Hell yeah it will!" Ino exclaims excitedly. "If he doesn't react, then we will know he isn't interested..."

"But if he goes crazy that means he likes me?" Sakura asks incredulously.

"YES!" Her friend assures.

This sounds like it is just crazy enough to work...

xxx

True to her word, Sakura finds herself trudging down the dusty street that leads to the Uchiha Compound. (Not without stopping at her apartment first.) Ino's advice was actually very helpful, despite the embarrassing amount of time it took to understand her friends point. Regardless of that, if what Ino says is true, then Sakura is going to have to re-evaluate her entire relationship with Sasuke. It almost seems too good to be true...but really, what's the harm in trying?

Now bathed and perfumed, the pink haired medic is feeling at the top of her game. Ino suggested dressing up for the occasion, but Sakura felt that Sasuke would suspect foul play if she looked too good. Instead, the kunoichi settled for her black tights that are just a little tighter and shorter than the usual pair. Unfortunately, she must be a real prude, because having shorts just above mid thigh make Sakura feel like an absolute whore. Granted, a whore with amazing legs, but a whore nonetheless.

_It's all for a good cause._ The woman tells herself, centering her eye on the prize. This afternoon will either make or break her, but at least she will have her answer. If Sasuke really does feel nothing for her, then at least a kiss would have been gained from the endeavour.

There are a couple of ways this can go, and the pinkette is hoping for the least messy option. Otherwise, she will have to enlist Naruto to help her, and that baka will probably ensure the plans failure. Not that he wouldn't try his hardest, bless his soul.

Coming up to the gates, Sakura feels a little better when she senses Naruto's chakra close by. This will be much easier to handle if he is here backing her up. Sadly there are also three other signatures within the Uchiha Main house, which is certainly not part of the plan...but perhaps it could be?

A smirk that rivals Sasuke at his best rises upon the pinkettes lips and her viridian eyes narrow minutely.

"Initialise sequence." Sakura says lowly to herself, as she passes the threshold. It is time to leave self esteem issues behind and make Sasuke as angry as possible!

By the time she enters the house, her face is a picture of complete innocence.

xxx

"Sakura-chan!" Naruto hollars happily when his best friend walks casually through the entranceway.

"Konichiwa." Sakura smiles, raising her hand to wave lazily in a very Kakashi-esque move. "I'm finished work." She informs, plopping down on a throw cushion next to her blonde friend.

The room is filled with steaming tea and people, which is exactly what the woman is going for. Around the square table sits Team 18 and her two boys. Jugo is placed upon a lounge chair above the others, reading a book about nature, while Sasuke sits across from Sakura and Naruto. Karin of course, is slowly sliding away from the couch to get all up in the Uchiha's business. Just for today though, Sakura will let it slide. Maybe the red heads clingy nature can be a help to her plan...

"Is that where you have been? Are you still upset Sakura-chan?" Her clueless counterpart asks warmly, concern shining through in his big azure eyes.

"Of course I'm not upset, and I had a lot of paper work to catch up on." She says lightly, suppressing a smirk at the scoff that leaves Sasukes mouth.

"What's your problem?" Sakura gazes up at Sasuke with challenging eyes. "Miss me?" She smirks.

"Like hell." He retorts quickly, and the medic ignores the slight twinge of pain in her gut.

Pushing through the conversation, Naruto speaks quickly. "So did you have fun at work? I'm really happy that you have decided to put that kissing idea behind you." His tone is cheerful, like a puppy, and Sakura feels almost bad having to burst his bubble.

"Work was fine, you know how it is. Busy busy." Leaning across the table, Sakura picks up Sasuke's steaming beverage and settles back in her place. In the next moment, the remnants of his drink is gone and the girl is unable to suppress the cheeky glee that she feels at the look indignation upon his aristocratic face. Smiling sweetly at the Uchiha, she turns back to Naruto and says as casually as possible - "Oh I haven't forgotten about it. I have just been too busy. Too bad the new paediatrics doctor is on holidays, maybe we could have hit it off." She reaches out and pours another drink, this time lacing some sugar through the beverage. Still, Sasuke does not speak.

"But Sakura-chan, you really don't need to do this." The blonde huffs worriedly, completely missing the clench of Sasuke's jaw and his hardened gaze.

"You know that I do Naruto. I am a kunoichi and you know that we take our challenges seriously. How can I respect myself if I don't go through with it?" She replies, her words geared completely for the man across the table.

"That sounds great Sakura! I'm sure I can help you find a man." Karin interjects, completely elated that Sasuke might be up for grabs.

"Find a man? I believe that your wish has just been granted." The smooth voice of Suigetsu enters the conversation, as the ex mist nin enters the room. His sharp teeth gleam predatorily as he saunters from the hallway toward Sakura's location.

Inwardly, the kunoichi thinks, _Yes!_

"I don't know Suigetsu-_kun_." The pinkette says, leaning back to look up at the approaching man. "That seems a little too easy. Where is the challenge in that?" Regardless of her words, the white haired nin takes a seat beside her and Sakura can see Naruto almost have a fit from the corner of her eye.

"Ah but I promise you that I can make it _hard._" Suigetsu says, leaning closer than before.

Seeing no harm in playing, Sakura's smile grows ten fold and she promises herself to _not_ look at Sasuke. "I bet you can." She replies, her voice coming out a little huskier than before. Then, she moves away and resumes regularity as if the encounter never happened.

Thankfully, Suigetsu's usually calculating eyes are wide with surprise as the man glances toward Sasuke to gauge his reaction. After all, isn't Sakura _his_?

"I might give you a chance." Sakura says lightly, sipping at her tea. Gazing upward, she allows her eyes to meet Sasuke's as she continues on, "It all depends on the kiss." Her tone is normal, but there is something dangerous beneath her words.

"I know what you are doing." Sasuke interjects, voice hard and as apathetic as usual. However, the slight narrowing of eyes and tense frame is more than enough to make Sakura feel empowered.

"What is that Sasuke?" She asks innocently, and a shiver runs down her spine at the death glare sent her way. Still, there is glee filling her up to the brim.

"You are doing this on purpose." He replies stonily.

Feigning offence, the woman keeps going, "How can that be possible? I mean, you don't care so it doesn't matter right? I'm just gross old Sakura." She finishes, unable to hold in the smirk trying to get free.

"Gross? More like fucking sexy!" Suigetsu interjects, absolutely affronted at the idea of Sakura being ugly.

Onyx flash crimson before disappearing once more, and Sasuke warns, "Stop this Sakura."

"Alright..." She sighs heavily and raises from her seat. Looking down at the white haired nin upon the ground, Sakura muses that Suigetsu is actually rather attractive. "I can't go out with you Suigetsu-_kun,_ but I'm sure that I could give you that kiss."

Turning a little to the side as inconspicuously as possible, the kunoichi reaches forward to tilt Suigetsu's chin upward. "After all, I have a point to prove, ne?" She smirks.

In the next moment, Sakura is leaning down to steal a kiss, as well as showing a very healthy amount of thigh to the entire table. Eyes flutter closed and dainty fingers leave the nins pointed chin, just as she can feel warm breath upon her own pink lips.

Surprisingly, as lips slant together, a jolt of electricity runs down Sakura's spine and she can't help but think, _Damn_. Leaning closer, her tongue darts out to dance with its hungry counterpart. Fingers curl in the fabric of his shirt happily, as the kiss escalates a notch or two. It isn't until teeth nip at her lower lip and the woman groans openly, that she feels a surge of guilt bubble through her stomach with a vengeance, and she has to fight the urge to pull the ninja closer.

_No. Stop. You love Sasuke. _The kunoichi tells herself, pressing backward. This is all for show, but who knew that Suigetsu could kiss like that?

Pulling away abruptly, viridian eyes snap open upon realising what just happened. However, the sight that greets her is equally shocking.

There, only an inch or two away, is Uchiha Sasuke with dangerously swirling sharingan, flushed cheeks and kiss swollen lips.

_Holy shit I just kissed Sasuke..._

To the side, lay an unconscious Suigetsu as Karin leans over him with a strange expression covering her face.

Turning back to Sasuke with mouth agape, the girl flounders with what to say. Thankfully, he speaks first.

"Happy now? Point proven." Sasuke snarls before getting up and stalking out of sight.

What the fuck just happened?

xxx

**A/N **Reviews?

Yay. Sasuke pov next chapter :)


	11. Sasuke's Actions

**A/N I have only read through this twice so there may be mistakes! I will fix them up when I get home. :) Still looking for proof readers for spelling and typos, pm me if anyone is interested. **

**Hope you like the chapter!**

Disclaimer – I do not own Naruto

**LIFE AFTER DETAINMENT**

**SASUKE'S ACTIONS**

_Lips mesh together hungrily, in a sexy display of carnal desire. Soft threads of hair slide between battle worn fingers as he pulls the woman closer. The other hand grabs a hold of slim hip and coaxes their bodies together and he is rewarded with a soft mewl of appreciation as she feels his bodily reaction._

_Feminine lips part and teeth nip his lower lip dominantly, followed by a parting for air. Then, her lips are everywhere, kissing their way across his jaw to the sensitive spot just below his ear. Dainty hands run over masculine torso, bared just for her. _

"_Sasuke-kun." She whispers huskily, before biting the skin beneath her lips. _

_Words form without thought, "**Fuck. **__Sakura..." _

Sharingan snap open in realisation, and Uchiha Sasuke growls in frustration at his situation. The sun shines in through the window, reminding the man that it is well passed his waking time.

"This can't go on." His sleep worn voice rasps, and the ninja gazes down at the irritatingly hard erection bulging beneath the blanket.

Ever since that kiss with Sakura, Sasuke hasn't been able to get his mind off of her. Dreams of creamy skin and soft lips taunt him every night, leaving the teen in an awkward predicament each morning. Now, if Sasuke was Naruto or one of the resident perverts of Konoha, this wouldn't be such a problem. However, his depravity is more in the realm of violent and crazy, and less sexual oriented. That isn't to say that Sasuke hasn't had an erection in his time, because he certainly has. Though, this seems different from his thirteen year old self; despite, the object of his sexual fantasies being the same person. After leaving Konoha, Sasuke's focus was so tunnelled that his libido seemed to have given up the ghost, and on the rare occasion that he had an 'urge' it was much easier to ignore.

Now, it is glaringly obvious that isn't the case and his sexual drive is working just fine. Nevertheless, if Sasuke has to 'take care of it' one more time, he may very well go crazy...comparatively speaking.

To make matters worse, he is really annoyed with Sakura. Sure the physical contact was a amazing, but how dare she kiss him so whole heartedly! Especially since she thought he was Suigetsu. Though, the look of relief when Sakura realised it was him was definitely surprising. Unfortunately, now Sasuke doesn't know where he stands, or how he feels about the event.

Does this mean that Sakura likes him? She has definitely been in finer spirits for the past week, despite having to fill in at the hospital at all hours. His meals are much tastier now too, and the fridge has been stocked with all of his favourites, which is suspicious. Is Sakura trying to make it up to him? Perhaps, she knows of her offensive error and is atoning for it. Though, there is the possibility that she is just happy and he is reaping the rewards.

Sakura has put the idea of finding a man to rest right?

"Fuck this." The nin murmurs as he pulls back the blanket. Unfortunately, his lengthy musings did nothing to eradicate his 'problem' and Sasuke glares down at his crotch.

"Kami help me..." Slips from his lips as the nin sends out chakra feelers. The last thing he needs is for someone to see him in this state. _When did things get so complicated?_

Suppressing a sigh, the Uchiha makes his way to the shower so that he will be ready in time for his sharingan appointment.

xxx

_Five days prior..._

The Uchiha Main house is alight with sound and colour as people disguised as friends free load off the irritated clan head. All afternoon Suigetsu and Naruto have been teasing Sasuke about his horrendous mood, saying that Sakura is the reason. Can't their presence be enough to cause his current temperament? Why do these baka's center their world around women, when they are nothing but a hindrance? Sasuke certainly doesn't need Sakura here, good riddance to her.

"Teme I think you are going to burn a hole in the front door if you keep staring like that." The dobe says somewhat seriously making Karin snort at the humour.

"What are you laughing at four eyes?" Suigetsu asks, his tone holding no real malice.

"It's funny because he actually could burn a hole in the door!" The red head bellows, cackling a little more before commanding her breaths and punching her mouthy team mate for good measure.

"That is true." The white haired nin rubs his sore bicep and his eyes look upward in imagination. "Sasuke wouldn't do that to his own house though...Right Sasuke?" He asks pointlessly, realising that the brooding leader is not listening.

"I wouldn't bother, Teme has been like that for a couple of days. Don't worry though, he and Sakura will make up soon." Naruto smiles cheerfully, completely oblivious to the glare being sent his way by an agitated woman.

"You may be related to me Naruto but I will still pound you!" Karin threatens, turning her wrath on Suigetsu when he snorts out - "As if you could."

"Baka!" The woman hollars, her burgundy eyes firing up to match her hair. Launching forward, the medic in training misses her target as he becomes a puddle of water. Needless to say, her rage only intensifies at the sense of Suigetsu's triumph in the air.

"Haha. You two are so cute." Naruto interjects, and Jugo nods in agreement.

For the blonde, that wasn't a very smart thing to say...

The brooding Uchiha notices none of this as he thinks on Naruto's words. It is a possibility that he is out of sorts because of Sakura. Originally, her plan to run away from their fight seemed very reasonable and it suited Sasuke just fine. He didn't want to see her hurt expression, or recall the falsehoods he wove in that shameful knee jerk reaction of defensiveness. After he inadvertently insulted Sakura at dinner, the nin was surprised that she would re-enter his home and pretend that nothing was wrong. It made him irritatingly angry to see her feign a smile for he and Naruto, and reminded Sasuke of times he would rather forget. Nevertheless, once she left the compound that night, the matter was pushed to the far reaches of his mind, and after a few days of being medic free he grew very complacent, unbeknownst to even himself. Still, the threat of Sakura finding another man hung above his head with cloaked invisibility.

"Sakura-chan!" The dobes voice pulls Sasuke from his reverie to look up at the new comer.

"Konnichiwa. I'm finished work." She greets with a smile, and the nin feels annoyance surge through his core. How fitting that Sakura arrive just as his mind was thinking of her...and in questionably short tights as well. What in Kami's name is she doing walking around Konoha dressed like that? Predictably so, Sasuke does not think of the female ninja that wear much less on a daily basis. He is much too focussed on her exposed thighs to get that far. Still, her true intentions do not enter his mind, nor does Sasuke notice the lack of greeting directed his way. Actually, he doesn't notice much of anything until Naruto opens his big fat mouth, and the string holding her plan falls, tumbling over his upper body like a bucket of cold water.

"Is that where you have been?" The blonde says with a pause. "Uh, Sakura-chan, Are you still upset?" Naruto broaches carefully.

"Of course I'm not upset, I had a lot of paper work to catch up on." Sakura responds to her friend in a suspiciously cheerful voice. Usually her emerald eyes can't keep away from him, but today Sasuke has not received one fleeting glance. Whether her motives are romantic or purely curious, the Uchiha does not know. Not that he intentionally notices such things. There is no way that an elite like him could miss her unintentional ogling, or lack there of. It definitely has nothing to do with being sensitive to Sakura's movements, because he isn't! It also doesn't change the fact that she is obviously ignoring him, and for what purpose!?

Using the opportunity of being overlooked to his advantage, the raven haired nin looks unabashedly across the table. Sasuke notes absently that Sakura looks much nicer than other days, even her attitude seems to be recharged. A trait he would rather keep for himself. Not that Naruto and Jugo can be considered romantic competition. After all, the dobe has the Hyuga and Jugo has...well, Jugo is Jugo.

The messy pink locks that sit atop Sakura's head are the same as always, and her outward appearance is normal...but something is undoubtedly different. Perhaps her clothes? Entertaining the thought, onyx eyes travel curiously down the expanse of revealed alabaster throat to gaze at the tantalising swell of Sakura's chest. It seems that her ensemble sits lower compared to other days, and the Uchiha is rewarded with a lovely snippet of cleavage. _Is it __f__or me?_ He wonders silently, before scoffing at the thought. As if she would do such a thing. It is clear that he wounded Sakura's pride and this is all a ruse to get him to admit that he was wrong. There is nothing more to it...Right?

"What's your problem?" The annoyance asks him, meeting his gaze with an air of determination. Oh how he would love to wipe the smirk off her beautiful face. "Miss me?" Her expression grows in confidence and the Uchiha has to remind himself that they are with company. Whether he wants to ravish her, or tear out her jugular not even he knows.

"Like hell." Sasuke retorts as quickly and stonily as possible. There is no way he will show that bitch that she is getting to him.

Naruto's expression suddenly becomes flustered and a little strange, even for him. He stutters like a nervous academy child, and scratches the back of his head. "So did you have fun at work? I'm really happy that you have decided to put that kissing idea behind you." He finally says, and Sasuke feels the blood drain from his face.

Without realising, coal eyes narrow dangerously and Sasuke has to fight to keep his sharingan at bay. Maybe, there is no need to be angered. It is possible that Sakura has put the idea to the side and moved on like the sensible woman she is.

"Work was fine, you know how it is. Busy Busy." Sakura says casually, conflicting with the ill intent shining in her emerald depths. He watches warily, as the vixen leans across the table to pluck the hot tea from his grasp. For a brief moment, their eyes meet and a dangerous current of electricity passes between them. Her form bends closer - _just so_, giving Sasuke a perfect view down her red vest and forcing the sharingan to flicker unknowingly.

Downing the remains of his drink, she smiles cheekily, and the irritated nin is certain that Sakura enjoys his reaction. _Sadist. _Then, she turns back to Naruto and says lightly, "Oh, I haven't forgotten about it. I have just been too busy. Too bad the new paediatrics doctor is on holidays, maybe we could have hit it off." She reaches out and pours another drink, using Sasuke's empty cup.

_That vindictive __bitch_...That's right, Sakura plans to kiss another man all because of their disagreement. A man that isn't him.

Naturally, this is when the rage sets in...

"But Sakura-chan, you really don't need to do this." The dobe huffs, and Sasuke wants to throttle him for opening his mouth in the first place. Clenching his teeth, the Uchiha exercises some self control. However, doing so effectively drowns out all other conversation.

It isn't until Sakura utters - "Suigetsu-_kun_." In that seductive voice taught to all trained kunoichi, that Sasuke decides to put an end to this.

"I know what you are doing." Sasuke says calculatingly, effectively stopping Sakura's obvious flirting in its tracks. Her blank face makes it difficult to tell what she is thinking. Which would be irritating if it wasn't so damned admirable.

"What is that Sasuke?" Sakura questions with a doe eyed expression that makes him narrow his eyes.

"You are doing this on purpose." He murmurs, maintaining eye contact and crossing his arms in front of him.

It is then that his own words come back to bite him. "How can that be possible?" Her voice is filled with feigned offence, like this is a game. "I mean, you don't care so it doesn't matter right? I'm just gross old Sakura." She finishes with a wide smirk, and Sasuke feels guilt seep into his form despite her annoying countenance.

"Gross? More like fucking sexy!" Baka Suigetsu exclaims, after winking to Naruto. The white haired nin looks affronted and Sasuke wants to slit his throat.

"Stop this Sakura." He warns, unable to stop two tomoes from forming in a mix of red and black.

"Alright..." She sighs heavily and for a moment the Uchiha thinks that he has won, until -

"I can't go out with you Suigetsu-_kun_, but I'm sure that I could give you a kiss." Her words hit him hard and the Mangekyo swirl into existence, knuckles turning white with rage. Her body turns to face his ex team mate and Sasuke is rewarded with the sight of her curved back. "After all, I have a point to prove, ne?" She says, but the words to not register as she stands gracefully, ready to steal a kiss. Her eyes flutter closed and Sasuke watches on in horror as her ruby lips descend toward that undeserving flirt.

Launching forward at the speed of light, Sasuke grabs Suigetsu by the neck with one hand a uses the other to aid **his kiss **with Sakura. Their lips meet and fireworks go off behind his eyelids. The white haired ninja is tossed quickly to the side, with a little too much force, and Sasuke pulls the kunoichi closer in his arms. Her tongue darts out to meet his own and the nin allows himself to be swept away in the moment.

Then, as quickly as it began it is over. Sakura pulls away forcefully with a look of regret etched across her entire being. It is then that Sasuke realises why. She was just under the impression that he was Suigetsu. For some reason this angers him to no end, and makes the nin want to kiss her again until all that Sakura can think about is Uchiha Sasuke

Instead Sasuke holds onto the anger and growls, "Happy now? Point proven." Then, he is up and walking away from the whole situation.

Thankfully, he isn't there to see the shit hit the fan.

xxx

_Presently..._

With his libido in check and thoughts carefully deconstructed for later musing, Sasuke stands at the entranceway to the kitchen and watches Sakura put the finishing touches on lunch. A light hum escapes her lips and the medic seems rather cheerful today. Her head sways from side to side in that airy thing she does when no one is looking, and Sasuke ignores the foreign swell of emotion within his chest. It is just as he thought, Sakura has been in a good mood since the 'incident' and he wants to know why! To make matters worse, the previous annoyance he felt for her actions has been ebbing away over the past week to be slowly replaced with something dangerous...desire.

"Lunch is ready." The pinkette calls, turning a light shade of pink upon realising that Sasuke is a foot or two away. With an unhindered smirk, the ninja pushes off the entryway and walks lazily toward the blushing woman. Sasuke isn't exactly sure what he is doing, but the sight of Sakura holding two plates in front of the bench is almost too much to bear.

"Sasuke what are you doing?" Sakura asks, and his head merely tilts to the side in place of a reply. Taking the plates from her grasp, the nin places them upon the bench behind her before letting his hands rest on the same counter. There is a distance between the two, as Sasuke gazes down at the woman trapped between his arms curiously.

Inwardly, the nin has no idea why he is doing this, and should really stop. However, it is the first time in his miserable existence that Sasuke can honestly say that he wants something. Actually _wants_ and doesn't feel obligated or pushed toward the emotion. Though, Sakura did push him in a way...and he really should be annoyed with that.

"Sasuke-kun?" The name slips from her lips and calls him to action. He is certain that she did not mean to call him such, but the familiar suffix makes his chest tighten along with his pants. Her viridian eyes stare up him, agape with question and she looks so different from the confident woman that kissed him a week ago.

_Just how many sides of you are there?_ He wonders before leaning down until her lips are just an inch away.

"You did this." He murmurs, telling her to take responsibility, but the glazed look of her eyes tells Sasuke that she does not hear.

Almost in slow motion, his lips land upon hers and it is so much better than any of his fantasies, so much softer and real compared to their first (very public) kiss. His lips part and Sasuke indulges in the slick wonderful feeling for a moment, as his fingers rake through her hair to remember the texture. Then as soon as it begun, he is pulling away with a small smirk, meeting her surprised green depths with his own confident onyx.

Picking the plates up off the bench, Sasuke strides out of the kitchen feeling much better. Later on his own actions may catch up with him, but for now the teen feels as light as a feather. He doesn't know if the dreams of Sakura will stop, but he is certain that she will be only thinking of him from now on.

"Are you going to gape like a fish or are we going to eat and do some work?" He grouses regularly, sitting down at the table.

"Uh- Ah! Hai!" Sakura stutters, resuming her composure.

Sasuke has no idea what he just started...

xxx

**A/N **Yay chapter is up! Man, work started up again T_T So I'm glad I got this out. Have no fear, at the worst I will be updating each story once a week. At best, two like normal.

Next chapter will be mostly Sakura POV and some of Sasuke. We will get to see inside that big brain of hers as well as Sasuke's thoughts on his own actions amongst other fun conundrums. Sorry but it isn't all sunshine and rainbows just yet. xP

As always, review! I would love to hear what you think. :)

Ja Ne

MerinxD


	12. Sakura's Meltdown & Sasuke's Choice

**A/N Here it is! Hope you liked it :D**

**Mistakes are all mine! Proof readers welcome :)**

Disclaimer – I do not own Naruto.

**LIFE AFTER DETAINMENT**

**SAKURA'S MELTDOWN & SASUKE'S CHOICE**

**Last Time - **

___Just how many sides of you are there?_ He wonders before leaning down until her lips are just an inch away.

"You did this." He murmurs, telling her to take responsibility, but the glazed look of her eyes tells Sasuke that she does not hear.

Almost in slow motion, his lips land upon hers and it is so much better than any of his fantasies, so much softer and real compared to their first (very public) kiss. His lips part and Sasuke indulges in the slick wonderful feeling for a moment, as his fingers rake through her hair to remember the texture. Then as soon as it begun, he is pulling away with a small smirk, meeting her surprised green depths with his own confident onyx.

Picking the plates up off the bench, Sasuke strides out of the kitchen feeling much better. Later on his own actions may catch up with him, but for now the teen feels as light as a feather. He doesn't know if the dreams of Sakura will stop, but he is certain that she will be only thinking of him from now on.

"Are you going to gape like a fish or are we going to eat and do some work?" He grouses regularly, sitting down at the table.

"Uh- Ah! Hai!" Sakura stutters, resuming her composure.

Sasuke has no idea what he just started...

xxx  
"So aside from all the kissing and flirting like teenagers, are you two getting any work done?" Sakura's best friend questions with a smug smirk. The Yamanaka flower shop is just closing for the day and happens to coincide with the medics Hospital shift. Sakura hasn't seen Sasuke since the previous day when he planted her with a mind blowing kiss that happened to be the most confusing moment of her young life.

"Ino!" Sakura snarks, "I can't believe you would say that! You know that I take my work very seriously." Her expression morphs into one of affrontation to match her testy tone.

"Oh cool your jets Forehead. You always take things so seriously." Ino replies, continuing to count out the till for the day and writing the corresponding yen in the takings column. "It just sounds like a lot of fun. Quite honestly, I'm a bit jealous."

"As if. You have men falling over you and I'm _sure_ that you have been in more questionable situations...Besides, I wouldn't call it fun." Sakura states, leaning her elbow against the counter and resting her chin in her open palm. It is no secret that her best friend loves to give the male populace of Konoha a run for their money, and their reputations.

"_Yeaah._" Ino sighs happily. "There is just something about the beginning of a new relationship that makes me feel tingles. All that tension and sexual frustration is something that long term couples can never get back." Looking up sharply, she continues, "Enjoy it while you can Forehead-chan. When you and Sasuke are old and grey you will remember these times fondly."

The pinkette scoffs. "I highly doubt that Pig. I don't know why Sasuke kissed me, but I don't think it has anything to do with wanting a relationship." Still, her heart flutters at the notion of growing old together. Scowling, she pushes it away forcefully, hating her traitorous heart.

"Whatever you say Sakura..." The blonde replies disbelievingly, while zipping up the lock bags and piling all the containers up in her arms like a pro. Turning swiftly, the woman disappears out the back to deposit the items in the safe.

"But seriously Forehead, where do you see this thing with Sasuke going?" Ino's muted voice filters through the shop and Sakura merely hangs her head.

Growling in frustration, the pinkette scrunches her skirt with her fists. "I don't know!" She whines. "It's too confusing." Expression becoming dejected, she suggests, "Maybe I should just forget that it ever happened..."

In an instant Ino is before her again with the aid of ninja speed. "NO!" The blonde bellows with a frown. "That is the worst thing you could do right now Sakura." Moving to sit down again, she sighs at her besties cluelessness. "Seriously, can't you see that?"

"Then what am I supposed to do?" There is no harm in following Ino's advice. Especially since it was so profitable the first time. Though, Sakura isn't quite sure if Sasuke interrupted her kiss with Suigetsu because he likes her, or because of some mysterious Uchiha reason. Really, Sasuke always seems to be ten steps ahead. What if he is playing her?

"Baka." The knowledgeable woman states, flicking Sakura's forehead. "You have two options." She says like it's obvious.  
There is a pause, and the medic leans forward with an annoyed frown. "And they would be?"

Her pink tongue darts out to wet her pointer finger, then the woman marks the air as if to highlight her next words. "Well, you can give actual flirting a whirl. Come on strong and see if he bites the bait."

"As if I could do that." Sakura grouses.

"As if you couldn't! Your last stunt was more brazen than that." The blonde scoffs, making a 'Pffft' sound.

A shy expression falls upon the girls face. "Yeah, but that was different. I was just flirting _around_ Sasuke...Flirting with him feels..." She trails off, not knowing what to say.

"Intimate? Sexy? Exciting? A number of positive adjectives?" Ino offers with annoying cheerfulness.

"Embarrassing!" Sakura almost screeches. Really, is Ino an idiot?

"Oh." Her friend makes a disappointed face full of thought. "Well then, use the band aid method."

"What's that?" The pinkette enquires curiously. Either way, both options sound painful.

"Plant one on him and ask him how he feels about you." Ino says energetically.

Sakura shakes her head disbelievingly. "I'm going home Pig. I'll tell you which one works out for me...Thanks." She sighs heavily, and waves a dejected good bye.

"My pleasure you sexy thing!" The blonde calls behind her and the medic wonders where her friend gets all her energy.

Outside is as sunny as her friends disposition and it only hastens Sakura's descent into depression. The villagers mingle about, entering and exiting shops at their will. While shinobi can bee seen here and there. Today the hospital was particularly tiring, but that could have something to do with being unable to sleep the previous night. Paper work doesn't usually get to the medic the way it did this time. _Maybe I'm getting old..._Sakura muses wryly as she exits the shop district and enters her neighbourhood. The cobblestone streets of Konoha seem to shine brighter in the daylight than ever before, and the girl can't wait to get home. If only she was allowed to stay there! Because Sakura feels completely down in the dumps and is in no mood to be waiting on a confusing Uchiha. Really, she should be elated that Sasuke would kiss her. Not in her wildest dreams did the woman ever think that the love of her life would be that close to her, twice!

When Sasuke kissed her in his kitchen Sakura was elated, and felt like she was floating on cloud nine. Then they had their meal and began working. That day there was a big step forward in their sharingan research, but all the girl could focus on was how normal Sasuke was acting. He is ruining her priorities and driving her crazy! But still, the woman can't stop from wondering - Did she imagine the kiss? Did it happen at all?

Shaking her head, the pinkette turns into her street and proceeds to the stairs of the familiar blue complex. Many shinobi reside in this area and very few civilians even enter this neighbourhood at all, but even so it has a quaint feel. (Despite the various shinobi gear hanging from window clothes lines and ninkin running about.)

Maybe the moment in the kitchen happened inside of her head and Sasuke will be his regular grouchy self when she sees him. The medic has been known to day dream in the past, so it's plausible that this is just very elaborate ruse, and Sakura is actually going crazy.

"Oh well. We'll find out, won't be." The girl murmurs as the front door of her abode unclicks and she enters the safe haven that is her home. Leaning against the door inside the genkan, Sakura curses her life with a deep sigh. Later on she will have to go to the compound to make Sasuke his dinner, and that is when the show will begin.

_To flirt or not to flirt? _The pinkette wonders curiously.

xxx

"You're late." Sasuke's toneless voice states when Sakura walks through the front door. The sun has just set and she feels more tired than ever. Though, his reaction to her presence is uplifting to say the least. It looks like she was imagining things after all!

"I know." Sakura replies easily, toeing off her sandals and walking passed the sitting ninja to enter the kitchen. "I had stuff to do." She offers, though it is a complete lie. Sakura spent the last couple of hours debating her situation and what course of action to take with Sasuke. However, hearing his snarky voice makes her think that she is indeed crazy and Sasuke is the same old off limits man that he has always been.

"I'm hungry." Sasuke's voice grows much closer, but the girl does not look up from her task. Taking out the chopping board, she pivots to the fridge and grabs out the needed vegetables, her mood much lighter than before.

"Something easy, ne?" Sakura questions, starting to chop up the ingredients. The daikon will need to be peeled, but that will come next.

"Hai." He responds and the pinkette neglects to notice the man is even closer than before. "It doesn't matter what." Sasuke murmurs into her ear, coming to stand behind Sakura at the bench. His firm chest brushes her back and his hands grasp her hips softly.

Jumping slightly, the woman does not try to slip from his grasp, but her confusion grows even more. "Sasuke-kun." She says almost warningly.

The ninja ignores her easily, leaning down to place a kiss upon the side of her neck. "Are we having soup?" He questions, voice regular again as he pulls away. The Uchiha retreats to the fridge and pulls open the door. His aura returns to its regular abrasive intenseness as he pulls out the tomato juice.

"How was work?" He asks looking genuinely interested, and Sakura can't help but think, _What have I walked into?_

"A – Alright." She stutters, "I had a lot of paper work to do, so it wasn't all that interesting. Did you have training with Naruto?" Sakura tries in vain to sound casual, but awkwardness taints the air almost suffocatingly. Though looking at the ninja beside her, it is like he doesn't notice at all.

"Aa." Sasuke says, leaning against the bench beside her, elbows against the polished wood. "He lost. I need more of a challenge."

Sakura smiles, imagining her boys destroying the training ground. Her mind plays through pictures of rubble and a stalemate of power, until Sasuke pulls out a signature manipulative move that renders all of Naruto's foxy prowess useless.

"I don't know where you are going to find that." The pinkette replies conversationally, finally starting to feel comfortable again.

Sasuke takes a long mouthful of juice before casually responding, "You. I want to train with you."

The medic scowls, "Why on earth would you want to do that? I lost last time, remember?" She begins to peel the radish refusing to look at his intense eyes.

"I know." The Uchiha agrees. "It was exciting." His tone holds no joking and Sakura is slightly surprised.

"Really?" She voices, completely taken aback that he would want this. Her eyes slide up to meet his own out of reflex and the girl almost gasps at what she sees. _He is serious._ Her mind murmurs.

"You are strong and cunning. I want to see more." He finishes, not giving anything away.

"Uh. Okay." Sakura agrees, smiling shyly. "I'll check my schedule."

The Uchiha nods assertively and exits the kitchen. "I'm showering." He states, and his footsteps disappear down the hallway.

Standing alone in the kitchen Sakura lets out a big sigh of relief, leaning against the counter for support.

"What the fuck is going on?" She murmurs, willing the stress to subside.

xxx

Needless to say, when Sasuke re-enters the main house smelling amazingly clean with slightly matted black hair, Sakura is almost out of her mind. The sight of the newly showered Uchiha is almost too much to bear and her fingers itch to touch him. Really, her desire is starting to blow out of proportion. _Fuck._

"What's wrong with you?" He asks, noticing her discomfort like the calculating man he is.

"Nothing!" Sakura exclaims. "Dinner is ready." She follows up with, darting from the table to fetch their meals. Unfortunately for the woman, Sasuke feels the need to follow closely behind, face as blank as ever.

"You're being weird." He states with narrowed eyes, and it is too much for her to deal with.

"Me? I'm being weird?! You're being weird!" She exclaims, rounding on the surprised ninja. "What the fuck is going on?! I can't read minds Sasuke." Sakura growls, pointing her finger at him like a mother hen. Opening her mouth to scold him some more, her words are stopped in their tracks by Sasuke's lips. What the hell?

In the next moment, the pinkette is perched upon the counter with a lovely scented male between her knees. His hands grasp at her waist almost bruisingly and Sakura is unable to stop herself from weaving her fingers in his damn locks. Sasuke nips at her lower lip seductively, effectively escalating the coupling to tingling degrees. His hips presses closer and she wraps her legs around his form instinctively, mewling into the heated kiss.  
When the nin pulls away for a panting breath, swirling sharingan surprise the woman and does nothing but stoke the fire of desire. These dangerous eyes should scare her, but Sakura can only feel completely turned on and wanting more. She is an idiot...

"_Sakura_." Sasuke murmurs against her neck, lavishing her lily white skin with hot open mouthed kisses. "I want you." He admits huskily, biting the skin beneath his lips. Then he is pulling her to him and in one shinobi quick movement, the two are on the couch not ten meters away, making out like starved teens. His hips collide with hers and Sakura feels the proof of Sasuke's want and alarm bells go off in her brain.

What the hell is she doing? Where did this come from? How long has Sasuke felt like this? Her chest constricts and the pinkettes heart beats at a mile per minute. Slowly but surely, the love that she feels begins to creep in and she feels like an absolute goner.

Pulling away, Sakura pushes the Uchiha gently up by the chest, but he only parts a fraction or two. Her features are pulled into a worried expression and the woman asks, "Sasuke, what is this?" Sakura doesn't think that she has the will to say no to him regardless of his motivations, but she needs to know. Her heart needs to know before it is too late...

Unfocussed sharingan stare down at her with deepened red and black full of desire, his eyes narrow slightly as if unable to comprehend her words. Still, he looks unbelievably sexy and Sakura wants to forget about speaking at all..._Oh in a perfect world_.

"Are these feelings...or desire?" She murmurs, reaching up to run her fingers along his angular face.

"I won't be your regret." Her words ring out in complete honesty and Sasuke does not budge.

Then, his hands glide down her sides as he captures her lips once more. Sasuke doesn't speak a word, or even acknowledge her question, but Sakura is sure that his movements are slower now, more purposeful.

Still...His silence holds no comfort at all.

Despite this Sakura wraps him closer to her warmth and allows Sasuke full reign.

Only time will tell if she will regret this...

xxx

**A/N Sorry no lemon yet. There will be lemons! But this isn't it and probably won't be until exactly the right moment. **

**Hope you liked this regardless, I had fun writing it!**

**Review! They make me all happy inside :)**

**Ja Ne,**

**MerinxD**

**Ps. Someone mentioned that think that their relationship is moving too fast. I beg you to remember that everything happens for a reason and Sasuke was holed up in prison for 8 months and the last friend he saw before entering was an upset Sakura. It isn't like he just got back from war. If he did this would be a completely different story and their development would also be completely different.  
Thankyou!**


	13. The Path

**LIFE AFTER DETAINMENT**

**THE PATH**

Mistakes are all mine.

xxx

**Last Time -**

Pulling away, Sakura pushes the Uchiha gently up by the chest, but he only parts a fraction or two. Her features are pulled into a worried expression and the woman asks, "Sasuke, what is this?" Sakura doesn't think that she has the will to say no to him regardless of his motivations, but she needs to know. Her heart needs to know before it is too late...

Unfocussed sharingan stare down at her with deepened red and black full of desire, his eyes narrow slightly as if unable to comprehend her words. Still, he looks unbelievably sexy and Sakura wants to forget about speaking at all...___Oh in a perfect world_.

"Are these feelings...or desire?" She murmurs, reaching up to run her fingers along his angular face.

"I won't be your regret." Her words ring out in complete honesty and Sasuke does not budge.

Then, his hands glide down her sides as he captures her lips once more. Sasuke doesn't speak a word, or even acknowledges her question, but Sakura is sure that his movements are slower now, more purposeful.

Still...His silence holds no comfort at all.

Despite this Sakura wraps him closer to her warmth and allows Sasuke full reign.

Only time will tell if she will regret this...

xxx

_Lips join in ferocious need, just as tongues and teeth clash in the want for satisfaction. Bodies touch and hands roam. Pink weaves with __ebony__ while panting breaths mingle between ragged moans. Painful memories shine within __wide __emerald and __intense __crimson, as the hurt and despair becomes the backdrop for impassioned love making. Words are not spoken but the d__esperation is clear in each lustful movement. __It is a pent up dance that repeats until morning..._

When pink lashes flutter and vibrant green open there is light filtering through the window and the morning has begun its ascent into warmth. The bed that the pink haired kunoichi lay upon is very comfortable and almost makes up for the fact that it is not her own. There is a slight irritation at the apex of her thighs as well as the feeling of tired muscles. Yet, the creation of these ailments is no where to be seen.

Sasuke's chakra isn't evident in the vicinity but the sheets to her left are still warm and Sakura can't find it within herself to be upset. She should have known that he would run away as soon as he reached consciousness. Hell, she is more surprised that the emotionally stunted nin didn't flee straight after love making.

Sakura did not expect for her first time to occur in this way, but between the heated kisses and blazing red eyes she was powerless to refuse. It was very spontaneous and caught her off guard. So much so that Sakura forgot to be embarrassed. (Along with many other adjectives relating to most girls first times). The medic can't really say for sure if the experience will change anything between her and Sasuke, despite the encounter being very intense and satisfying for both of them. Knowing her team mate he will deny feeling anything, to her and himself. It doesn't matter though because for the first time in a long time Sakura felt connected with Sasuke in a very profound way. She was able to glimpse the powerful feelings locked within the enigma of a nin - all the hurt and despair was right there to touch. Sakura felt everything as he poured unlocked passion into her form along with all of his broken dreams...

There were no _I love you's,_ but the woman didn't expect one. If he was looking for it, Sasuke would have seen her feelings as clear as day. Perhaps he did notice, because there was a gentleness in his hard touches throughout the entire encounter that made any pain of adjustment a blip compared to the constant ache in her heart.

Slowly rising out of bed with a stretch, the tired naked woman decidedly feels no different to yesterday. Which should be a good thing really. Admittedly a secret part of her wishes for this encounter to be a mile stone in their relationship, but something tells the girl that she is merely dreaming.

If Sakura looks closely she will see that nothing has changed at all, but even if that is the case she wouldn't feel bad. She can't take anything from a man that has so much hurt inside, it would be selfish to have expectations of someone so broken.

Traipsing into the ensuit Haruno Sakura has no idea that she is kidding herself.

xxx

The shuriken pole explodes into jagged splinters as wood flies over the small training area at a rapid pace. The shinobi dodges the missiles easily and flips seamlessly to land on the dusty earth looking completely unruffled. All four weapon throwing poles have been destroyed, just like his secret spot in the forest. The shinobi unintentionally went on a rampage triggered by his actions the previous night, and through all of his lamenting Sasuke came to only one conclusion...He is a complete and utter baka. He is an Uchiha and should have exercised more control! There is no excuse for his rash actions aside from the fact that Sakura was there (in his kitchen) looking so..._domestic._ Last night she was everything he ever dreamed of and all he aspired to run from. Sakura said that he didn't want him to regret having sex with her, and Sasuke honestly doesn't. Nevertheless, the intensity of their coupling took him so off guard and forced him to respond in kind. Unintentionally Sasuke showed his true colours to the pink haired angel and it felt amazing being open and _weak_. What makes it worse is that Sasuke knows – Knows that it would not have been that way with any other. He feels lighter than he can ever remember being and it's_sickening_. Sakura shouldn't have such power over him. She shouldn't be able to capture his darkness and take it for her own. She shouldn't make him have these _feelings._

No, Sasuke doesn't regret Sakura at all. He will never regret her (for many reasons that shall remain unspoken and not thought about). However, to say that he doesn't regret it full stop would be a lie. The serious nin didn't expect things to escalate as far as they did and now Sasuke is left with all of these strange undefinable emotions, along with plenty of questions...Not to mention the crippling expectation.

Sasuke really should have thought about the consequences of giving in to himself. There are so many possibilities regarding the future that it makes his head ache. They swim through his head, swirling around rapidly and forming a whirlpool of anxiety.

What if Sakura is expecting a relationship now? What if she wants love and devotion? Or worse. What if she doesn't? What if she succumbed because she is attracted to him and nothing more? Is she worried about regret from him as a friend or a lover?  
Sighing heavily, the Uchiha presses his thumb and forefingers against his temple and forces crimson eyes to fade to regular irritated coal.

There is no point thinking on a situation with so many variables. For now he will act as usual until Sakura gives something away.

If he can keep his hands to himself...

xxx

The house is alight with the scent of frying food when Sasuke walks through the entranceway. The ninja is not certain if he is elated that Sakura is still here or irritated. Perhaps it is a little of both?

Toeing off his shinobi sandals, the teen stalks toward the kitchen. The Uchiha has no idea what he is doing, he should be going the other way. Originally the plan was to shower and then show Sakura a very convincing air of indifference. But this – This is not being indifferent. This is facing the situation head on.

"Sakura." Sasuke greets as his lover comes into view. When he left her hours before she was sleeping fitfully against his pillows with her lovely creamy skin on display. It took everything in him to not ravage her naked form once more, and if his head wasn't swimming with doubts then it may not have been a decision at all. Instead the ninja ripped himself out of bed and went to train ruthlessly. The downfall of that idea though is the alluring scent of woman that enters his senses every so often, taking him right back to the moment. Zoning in on the kunoichi in front of him, Sasuke notes that Sakura has showered after waking, and the scent of his soap filters to his perceptive nostrils mingling with their delectable breakfast. Her pink tresses are pulled high above her head and she is wearing her clothes from the previous day, only now a pair of his old shinobi pants sit low on her hips. The slope of her neck is exposed to his keen eyes and the teen has to force his mind away from certain images – like how delectable her skin was against his mouth and how he couldn't get enough of her taste for the majority of the night. The red love bites at the nape of her neck do not aide his avoidance at all. Though he can see that she has healed the (many) others. She mustn't have seen these harder to reach marks.

"Good morning." The pinkette grins, her green eyes meet his and all thoughts of telling her about the hickeys rush from his mind. Sasuke ignores the niggling reason of _Why_ and focuses on Sakura's moving lips.

"I see you have been training." She observes. Turning back to the frying pan the kunoichi stirs the rice before looking back to him. "Are you hungry?" Sakura questions cheerfully...A little too cheerfully.

"Hn." Sasuke responds with a stiff nod, his eyes narrow with suspicion and she makes a noise of acknowledgement.

As if sensing his discontentment, the pinkette falls silent and a semi awkward quiet ensues as Sakura cooks away. She abuses her lower lip with nervous nibbles all the while, and Sasuke can do nothing but stand and watch. Her lips are red and still slightly swollen from the amount of kissing they partook in and suddenly, Sasuke wants to do it again.

_Fuck it. _The nin thinks when the stifling air becomes too much, he wants to know how she feels about last night. Is she angry or upset? Why is she being so damned quiet about it? Usually his team mate is annoyingly vocal about her feelings. When did that change?

"Sakura." He begins deeply, making her jolt but not turn. "About last night..." Sasuke pauses, trying to find the right words. It would not do to upset her at this moment but he is not exactly sure how he feels...If he feels.

"It's okay Sasuke." Sakura replies quickly, her tone is softer now and the change in expression is truly evident. "I understand that we were acting in the moment. We can just forget about it." She says lightly. Her tone conflicts with the slight downturn of her small smile, and succeeds in making his chest tighten considerably.

Unfortunately, before Sasuke can think of an adequate reply, that deceptively wide smile is back in place and Sakura is shoving a plate full of food in his face.

"Let's eat." She says and her entire form suggests that she is happy, despite the underlying truth.  
"Hn." The nin responds, watching Sakura very carefully as she flits from the kitchen into the main area. Sharingan whirl into existence and for a moment he scrutinisers the medic a little more searching for signs of emotional distress. Seeing her carefully hidden lies the crimson hide once more and Sasuke follows Sakura to the table not bothering to stifle his clearly put out expression.

Regardless, "Itadakimasu" is chorused around the table as the two tuck into their food. Both shinobi are very hungry due to missing their meals the night before and eat quite quickly as a result. Glancing around, Sasuke determines that Sakura must have cleaned up the mess. There are no signs of the previous nights dinner or the frenzied beginning that resulted in a broken vase near the hall way entrance.

Sakura chatters on endlessly as she eats her brunch, while Sasuke sits in complete silence. She is talking about something or another but all he can gather is that she needs to visit the hospital today. Her smile doesn't quite reach her eyes and the nin is irritated that she doesn't think more highly of him. It is the same irritation as last week when he insulted her in an idiot move of defensiveness. Still, the Uchiha isn't sure why it bothers him so much, which in turn makes him more irritated. If Sakura wants to be a baka and hide her distress at the situation isn't that her prerogative? Logically, shouldn't Sasuke be happy that he is being given a free pass? If he stays quiet then Sakura will go on her way and everything will go back to the way it was. Unfortunately, the way his eyes automatically train on her dainty fingers gripping her chopsticks and the way her ruby lips move to receive each morsel of food suggests that won't be possible at all.

_Fuck_. Sasuke thinks. There is no way that he can forget and he would be stupid to think he could. Even now, images of their heated coupling filters through his mind. Her expressive face and keening moans replay in his head without the aide of his sharingan. Though, he did copy the entire thing in the heat of the moment. He didn't even have a choice, as soon as her lips came into contact with his the sharingan appeared and refused to go away until sleep claimed him. No, Sasuke can't forget and despite Sakura's valiant efforts of a brave front, he is sure that she can't forget either.

"Sasuke?" The kunoichi calls his attention and the nin realises that she has been addressing him for quite some time.

"Hm?" He replies, unable to stop his eyes from landing on her lips and not her questioning gaze.

"Are you finished?" She asks, and he nods stiffly moving backward to allow her access. She leans forward, her arm brushing his by mistake and Sasuke's body acts on his own accord.

Suddenly the plate in her grasp is clattering to the table and Sakura is pulled toward him. She lands against his chest awkwardly perching strangely upon his knees.

"Sasuke!" Sakura exclaims, trying to scramble away quickly. However, the raven haired nin merely narrows his eyes in determination.

"Stop." Sasuke says commandingly and she obeys in an instant, though her eyes hold a new fire.

"What are you doing baka?" She asks, her expression full of surprised irritation. Good. Annoyance is better than sadness...

"I won't be forgetting." He states with that deep toneless factuality that he is infamous for. "I can't offer you anything Sakura." Sasuke's coal eyes hold hers hypnotisingly as the man swoops closer to his goal. "But I won't be forgetting." He finishes. For a moment the two stare at each other only an inch or so away. If Sakura is going to back out, now is the time to do so.

"Okay." The girl murmurs against Sasuke's lips.

This time Sakura is the one to initiate the kiss.

And so it begins...

xxx

**A/N**

Sakura's pov next chapter and some Naruto Sasuke interaction.

Hope you enjoyed this chapter :) I haven't edited yet, but will get to it.

Reviews are like breathing.


	14. It Looks Like Cloud Nine

Disclaimer – I do not own Naruto.

Mistakes are all mine. This is unedited.

**LIFE AFTER DETAINMENT**

**IT LOOKS LIKE CLOUD NINE**

Sakura is floating. Well, that's what it feels like. All morning the blissful medic hasn't touched the ground, with her very pink head high up in the clouds. Puffy white soft goodness made of Uchiha Sasuke lovin.

For the past two weeks Sakura's life hasn't been absolutely shit. She has had time to do her hospital rounds, deciding to take her paperwork home with her as an alternative. The sharingan study is going well and the pinkette feels that they are almost ready to close the case. Now she just needs to experience all of the non lethal techniques for herself and document the findings. Then everything will be squared away nicely and she can give the Hokage a nice big report on the matter. Her genjutsu brush up with Kakashi went amazingly and it is safe to say that Sakura is one pro kunoichi. Who would have thought that her insignificant chakra control as a child would end up helping her so much in adulthood? And they said she didn't have _enough_ chakra. Those baka's had it wrong, it is all about the quality not the quantity.  
Her relationship with Sasuke has also been progressing well, or at least that's what the woman can gather. Most nights she is confined to the Uchiha Compound after dinner because of Sasuke's 'dessert'. He has to be the tastiest treat that Sakura has ever come across.  
It is surprising how forward her team mate actually is. Most of the time she will be just doing something mundane and uninteresting only to be pounced upon by the sharingan wielder. Though, there seems to be a correlation between the kitchen and the bedroom.

Perhaps Sasuke has a fetish of some kind?

Unable to hold back her grin, the medic picks up her bag and collects her paperwork. Naruto is eating with them tonight because Hinata is busy with clan duties. Sai is finally back from ANBU rotation 2 and Sasuke has agreed for him to come to dinner too. Which is surprising, but very thoughtful that he would agree to her request. The only unfortunate thing about everything is that with Sai's return comes Kakashi's leaving. The 3rd rotation will move out in less than a week and she will miss her senpai and ex sensei very much. The silver haired Jonin has become a good friend over the years and has been her training buddy for quite some time. (Not that Naruto knows that.) Sakura considered joining this squad because of the need for a medic but ultimately decided not to. She has known since before the sharingan study, but the research makes it impossible to just flit off to ANBU boot camp. She is after all, already on mission.

That and her relationship with Sasuke is just starting to get somewhere. The woman doesn't want to think about it too much, but her raven haired lover seems to be taking steps in the right direction. He said that he couldn't offer her anything but every day things seems to change just a little. Would it be too hopeful to wish for this progress? Or maybe that's all it is...Wishful thinking.

Refusing to rain on her own parade the pinkette exits the white building where she has spent a good portion of her life, and heads toward the memorial. She may as well see if her senpai wants to come to dinner. It is doubtful that Sakura will get an affirmative from Kakashi, but there is no harm in asking. It is a nice day for a walk anyway...

xxx

"Senpai." The pink haired medic greets as she approaches the stone fixture. The silver haired special Jonin is leaning against his favourite rock, Icha Icha in hand.

"You are the only person who would read porn in front of our honoured dead." Sakura jokes, but not before offering her respects to her fallen comrades of the village. Her eyes look upon the many additions from the war with a sad smile. The most surprising to her was the name placed directly at the top of the list. _Uchiha Itachi._ When the Hokage made the announcement Sakura had already been informed of his involvement with...everything. It was during her time away from Sasuke while he was in prison. Tsunade allowed him to attend the ceremony but Sakura did not go. She made sure that her workload was very high that day and didn't look up once.

Now though, the pinkette is a little regretful that she couldn't have been there for him. Sasuke probably wouldn't have let her anyway, so there is no use worrying about it. Still, it makes her wonder if he has thoughts of his brother and the past. She can tell by his touches that Sasuke is still hurting. If she asked would he confide in her, or is this just sex?

"Ah well, if they have a problem with it I'm sure they will deal." Kakashi responds with his regular tone, but the amusement is clear in his one twinkling eye.

"Oh I'm sure they are quite interested." She jokes back, moving to plop down on the soft grass beside him. Her legs cross and the heavy bag is placed to her left.

"Of what do I owe the pleasure?" He asks after another moment of comfortable silence. "Not that it isn't lovely to see you Sakura-chan." Oh Kakashi, he_ always_ knows what to say.

"I just thought I would see if you wanted to have dinner with the team tonight." She sighs lightly without looking away from the stone. "Mostly I just wanted to talk with someone that isn't a complete baka."

"Ah yes there are plenty of those in Konoha." Kakashi replies with an amused expression hidden behind his standard mask.

"I have plenty of them in my immediate friendship circle." Sakura retorts dryly with a snort and her friend merely makes an 'Aa' of agreement.

"You could always come with me you know. We still need two medics but you are worth at least four. Get away from all your idiots." He says seriously and it isn't the first time this has been suggested.

"I know." She murmurs, letting her head rest against his shoulder. "I'm on mission at the moment. You know that."

They are both aware that she could get out of it if she really wanted to. Tsunade has never been one to stunt the growth of a pupil. Still, the shinobi replies. "So you are."

They sit quietly for a moment or two more as Kakashi continues to read and Sakura ponders about the meaning of life and other less pressing things.

"Is sleeping with Sasuke stopping you from going?" Kakashi asks suddenly with that casual tone that sounds like he is asking about the weather.

Stiffening Sakura replies, "H – how do you know that?" She gazes up at him with wide eyes and her senpai merely taps his nose.

"Gross." The woman responds blankly, finally regaining her senses. With a sigh Sakura isn't sure what to say. "No...I have known about the rotaiton since before the mission and long before Sasuke and I..." She tails off, he gets the picture. "I have thought about it, and it's an amazing opportunity and an honour, but I honestly forgot. Things have been so good and I just don't – I don't want to..."

"Ruin a good thing?" Kakashi interjects and the girl hums in agreement.

"Yeah." She sighs deeply and suddenly the woman is starting to question all of her pumped up happiness. Perhaps she should request to join the rotation upon the sharingan completion, or at least apply for the next round.

"How long will you be out there?" Sakura questions curiously. Kakashi will be taking the role of captain once more and it would be an absolute honour to be his ANBU medic. This training could make her career and Shizune already said she would step in at the hospital.

"For two rotations." He informs simply, and the woman nods. Slowly, Sakura pats him on the shoulder and gets up to leave.

"Think about dinner." She says with a pointed finger and a smile she is certain he sees through.

"Okay." Kakashi responds. "You think about joining the camp Sakura. This is your career." He says what her thoughts are already whispering. "I'll be there for the 4th, will your mission be finished then?"

"Hai." She affirms with a nod. Then the kunoichi is smiling and turning to go. "I'll think about it. I need to go to buy dinner. Arigato Kaka-senpai."

"Ja ne." Her friend waves looking down at his novel, and she exits the memorial to go to the market. Perhaps she will make ramen for dinner, it is only 5pm so there is certainly time to get the ingredients and throw something together.

It sounds like a plan.

xxx

The Uchiha household is just as lively as ever despite the lack of Sasuke's old team. A pot of steaming tea sits upon the low set table with three cups and if it weren't for the company this would be a rather relaxing engagement.

"You can't fool me Teme my nose is almost as good as Kakashi-sensei's." Naruto leers at his friend, raising his eye brows suggestively.

"Urusai." Sasuke responds with a pointed glare. He does not wish to talk about this with the dobe. Especially not now. His arms lean back on the couch as he sits on a tatami pillow, while his rival sits across from him in his usual spot.

"Come on it's just us." The blonde replies excitedly as he wriggles on his pillow.

"I assume we are talking of sexual intercourse." Sai interjects from the other end of the couch, and the Uchiha can't help but scowl even harder.

"Good job Sai!" Naruto praises. "You understood the innuendo." He smiles broadly and his pale friend looks pleased with himself.

"I apologise, it was merely a guess. I am currently reading a book on male bonding that suggests that most conversations and innuendos are sexually related or about one's mother. Since Traitor-kun's mother is dead I assumed accordingly. You have proved my theory Dickless, it is appreciated." Sai nods before turning back to Sasuke. "Tell me Traitor-kun, do you find Ugly attractive?" He completely misses the irritated expression on the nin's face. How dare he speak so freely! Having only spent a handful of hours with his 'replacement' Sasuke feels his eye twitch completely of its own accord. Rage slowly begins to bubble in his lower abdomen and he has to press his fingers to his temple for control.

"Sai, Teme doesn't understand your nick names I think you've pissed him off." Naruto explains but that annoying smile sits firmly upon his tanned face. The blonde is sure that Sasuke will get used to their socially inept team mate. It just takes a little time.

"Oh. Let me explain." The ANBU nin directs. "When I first joined Team 7 I was informed that 'nick names' are a common form of camaraderie. Sakura-chan does not have the typical physical attributes that my text books say are socially attractive. She also told me that you choose observations about your friends and they become a nickname. Therefore she is 'Ugly' and Naruto is 'Dickless'." Sai explains in that polite tone that would grate on anyone's nerves.

Unable to stop the sharingan flaring momentarily Sasuke gains control of himself and spits, "Sakura is not ugly." He is not particularly adverse to Sai's nickname for Naruto. It is actually quite comical and as for his own, it is irrelevant.

"Ah, well that answers my initial question. Arigato." The pale nin replies with an inclination of his head and the Uchiha needs to get up and walk away. Leaning against the kitchen entry way the shinobi glares at his team mates sitting at the low set table in the living area. They give him such a head ache.

"Traitor-kun." Sai addresses and Sasuke's jaw tightens even more. How can his friends like this person? "Would it be too presumptuous to assume that you are Ugly's boyfriend. I have never been one myself, but from my observation of this conversation I would like to inform you that you are not doing very well."

Sasuke isn't exactly sure what to say, despite the ridiculous way of questioning, his replacement has a point. He has never 'dated' someone before. Hell, he never thought he would actually have sex...ever! The expectation rises in him once more and his heart constricts painfully at the thought of his pink haired kunoichi.

Naruto snickers beside Sai but his smile falls completely when Sasuke replies, "We aren't dating." His cold tone echoes throughout the house and for some reason the Uchiha instantly regrets the words.

"What did you say Teme?!" The blonde exclaims, jumping to his feet. His fists ball and he looks like he is about to blow a gasket. His blue eyes hold a serious expression that suggests that he is actually upset and it only furthers Sasuke's annoyance. How dare Naruto be so close with Sakura.

"Take it back." The dobe growls and he really does look like a fox. In the background Sai can be heard asking if a masculine brawl is about to occur in relation to a maidens honour, but it is blocked out easily.

"No." Sasuke responds with determination. He does not have to offer anything to anyone, especially not these baka's.

Then his heart stops as he gazes passed Naruto to the open front door. There stands Haruno Sakura and his ex sensei, Kakashi. The older nin's face is a blank slate despite his very serious coal orb, and his lover looks to be caught between shock and disappointment..._Fuck_.

"Sakura. I didn't mean -." Sasuke begins, walking forward a step or two. However the hurt is gone from her face in an instant and her hand moves up to halt his words.

"It's okay Sasuke." She replies and the shinobi notes the distinct lack of suffix. He is in deep shit. "What we have is no ones business and I don't appreciate our friends putting you on the spot." She glares at Naruto and Sai for a moment, before looking back to the Uchiha. "Kakashi found me at the markets. He decided that he is hungry." Sakura informs. "Now, if you would excuse me." She smiles at the room before walking resolutely passed Sasuke toward the kitchen.

Kakashi gazes at his stupid team mates with an inward sigh. "Konnichiwa Sasuke. Lovely evening." He says cheerfully, though his eyes say that it is anything but.

Yes, Sasuke is in trouble...

xxx

**A/N **Reviews make my day.


	15. The Idea

Disclaimer – I do not own Naruto.

Mistakes are all mine. This is UNEDITED.

******LIFE AFTER DETAINMENT**

******THE IDEA**

**Last Time -**

There stands Haruno Sakura and his ex sensei, Kakashi. The older nin's face is a blank slate despite his very serious coal orb, and his lover looks to be caught between shock and disappointment...___Fuck_.

"Sakura. I didn't mean -." Sasuke begins, walking forward a step or two. However the hurt is gone from her face in an instant and her hand moves up to halt his words.

"It's okay Sasuke." She replies and the shinobi notes the distinct lack of suffix. He is in deep shit. "What we have is no ones business and I don't appreciate our friends putting you on the spot." She glares at Naruto and Sai for a moment, before looking back to the Uchiha. "Kakashi found me at the markets. He decided that he is hungry." Sakura informs. "Now, if you would excuse me." She smiles at the room before walking resolutely passed Sasuke toward the kitchen.

Kakashi gazes at his stupid team mates with an inward sigh. "Konnichiwa Sasuke. Lovely evening." He says cheerfully, though his eyes say that it is anything but.

Yes, Sasuke is in trouble...

xxx

Except Sasuke didn't get in trouble. Which makes the stoic ninja think that he is sinking further into figurative quick sand than he initially thought.

Dinner passed by amiably and afterwards the team played a game of cards. Naruto joked, Sai insulted, Kakashi read the entire time and won anyway. (Bastard wasn't even looking at the table). Then the smiling pinkette leapt up and announced her leave. Sakura said that she couldn't stay because of a big review at the hospital, but Sasuke still wanted to explain himself.

It didn't happen...

A whole 24 hours have ticked by now and Sasuke can't get Sakura's last words out of his head. (Nor can he pull himself off the couch.) Every time he closes his tired eyes, images of sad green eyes and the familiar watery smile assault his mind and Sasuke wants to take it all back. The teen doesn't need his sharingan to remember - Sakura's sadness will always be etched into his mind. (The past and the present.) Whether that means anything, Sasuke doesn't know and refuses to ponder on it.

"_It's okay Sasuke-kun, I was listening when you said that you couldn't offer me anything. It's my own fault for being upset. Gomen._" She told him with a watery smile (that was hidden for the rest of the evening) before darting off into the night. The moon shone off her retreating form and the Uchiha found that his voice was stuck in his throat. How easy would it have been to call out – '_Wait'_? But then, what would he have said?

Sasuke isn't even sure, thinking on it after the fact. He does know one thing though, Sakura is wrong and just because he was too proud to tell her so does not make it any less true.

Pulling himself up off the deep coloured lounge chair, the raven haired man sits with his elbows on his knees. Fingers rake through raven hair and a sound of frustration can't help but leave his slightly parted dry lips.

How in Kami's name did she even arrive at such a conclusion anyway? Sakura is such an _annoying_ woman, blaming herself for something that was clearly his doing. It makes the Uchiha wonder if there are other moments (in their history) that she holds on her shoulders.

It is true that the broken nin said that he couldn't offer her anything, but Sasuke didn't intend it in that way. They may not be in a relationship, but that is only because the conversation hasn't occurred yet. What he can't offer Sakura is something that may just be a deal breaker for her. The thought makes him cringe, but it is still true.

Sasuke can't offer her love. It is impossible to give someone something if you do not possess it. Truthfully, Sasuke doesn't even know what love is, what it feels like. People say that it is a wonderful feeling, but all he has ever experienced is a clenching pain that renders him useless. Especially when thinking of those that he cares for, like his family and Sakura. It's that and anger, or frustration. He is unable to muster any other emotions, and is an inadequacy that must indicate that something is wrong. Comparatively, the numbness he feels the rest of the time is somewhat welcoming.  
Yes, Sasuke is a broken man with broken emotions and Sakura is probably better off without him.

_It's too late for that._ The Uchiha thinks, finally standing up. He hasn't moved for the majority of the day. He didn't even get up when Sakura's messenger brought him his dinner. He just let the chunin into his house with a call from the couch, like it is the done thing. He told the boy to put it in the fridge and then get out. That was three hours ago now and Sasuke's mood has rapidly declined since then.

Onyx eyes narrow as his final conclusion is drawn and the Uchiha looks toward the front door. No matter how he looks at it, all the signs point to one thing - Sakura isn't coming to the compound today.

It looks like it is his move...

xxx

The wind gusts throughout the training ground that Haruno Sakura has taken residence at. She is leaning against her favourite tree, where she used to watch her boys train when they were children, where she now rests when she spars with Naruto and Kakashi.

This grassy spot holds many memories for the pink haired kunoichi, and most are tainted with the feeling of worthlessness. Thankfully, this place holds a new meaning to Sakura now. It symbolises power and success. If she were to tell her 12 year old self of her accomplishments, the beaten down child would not believe her.  
Sometimes she can't even believe it herself. Before the war, Sakura was a powerful medic and an experienced combatant. Then they won and peace covered the world. Sasuke was home finally and just like before she didn't feel good enough. Sakura didn't realise how much of a child she still was, that there was still a long way to go. Sasuke yelled at her and the pinkette crumbled like the weakling she learnt to be. Not outwardly of course, but inside. Sakura was strong against the masses but didn't have a filter for the elusive Uchiha, and during his confinement she had to learn how.

Emotional suppression began with Kakashi amongst other training regimes. Tsunade still sparred with her weekly and Lee continued his endurance exercises. It was during these 12 months that Sakura felt like her former sensei could see her, and she wasn't being obscured by the massive shadow of her team mates.

It was also at this point that they became friends, close even. The pinkette isn't sure how, or why, but her senpai seems to be more open with her. Though it didn't start that way.

Sakura had to work long and hard to prove herself to 'Kakashi-sensei', and on the day that she passed her Jonin exam he extended a life line – _It's Kakashi Sakura. Just Kakashi._ He told her with proud mismatched eyes.

The regular training continued, but it was more sparring than anything. Naruto never joins them nowadays and Sakura has never questioned why. Her best friend is an attention hog after all.

Breathing out a sigh the woman wonders if Sasuke would be upset if he knew of her close friendship with his former trainer. Just like she wonders if Naruto would be jealous of the one on one training she receives...

"Penny for your thoughts?" A familiar voice asks from up above and Sakura can't help but smile.

"I was actually thinking about you." The pinkette says truthfully as Kakashi falls from his perch on a branch to land gracefully beside her in an intended crouch.

"Good things I hope." The silver haired man smiles, his eye crinkling easily. Moving to sit, the nin turns back to his orange book.

"Horrible things I'm afraid." She replies, "What about you, what are you doing here?" Sakura questions.

"Oh you know road to life and all that." The girl smirks at his response and turns her gaze up to the sun.

"Come on senpai it's much too late for that. You're here for a reason." She calls his bluff, crossing her arms over her chest.

Looking up from his page Kakashi makes a guilty face. Which looks very similar to all of his other expressions. "Ah, you caught me. I was looking for you actually."

"Eh, What for?" Sakura is curious, this isn't one of their scheduled days. Shouldn't he be at the bar by now?

"Is it so hard to believe that I was worried?" Kakashi supplies honestly, and the glint of humour is almost gone from his tone.

"Well, no..." She trails off.

"Good. I like to think that I'm a shining example of good friendship." He smirks, but it is covered by the ever present mask.

Sakura scoffs lightly, "I wouldn't go that far Kakashi." Her smile becomes soft as she watches the start of the sunset. "I'm fine. You didn't need to worry."

"Even after yesterday?" He fires back, but he is looking at his book once more. Kakashi always was good at making serious situations seem casual.

"_Even _after yesterday." The pinkette parrots back, "It was stupid to be upset, Sasuke already told me that he couldn't give me anything. I chose to be with him anyway." Her expression is a little sad, but it's okay. She doesn't need to hide here.

There is a brief pause before Kakashi replies, "Sasuke cares about you Sakura-chan. He cares about all of us in the only way that he can." And the woman nods knowingly.

Shaking her head, Sakura places her forearms on her knees, leaning forward.

"I just can't help but hope that one day he will realise that I could be _something_. I'm probably being ridiculous and stupid..." She sighs with a bitter smile. "But that's me."

The copy nin doesn't reply for awhile and Sakura is fine with that. He doesn't look away from her though and his onyx eye is quite weighted. When he speaks, his words are full of wisdom.

"It's not stupid to want something Sakura, but you should set a line for yourself. It seems like you have already accepted that you may get hurt, so just be honest with it." Kakashi looks back to the training field and it is her turn to stare at him.

"Like setting a time frame in my head, and if things haven't picked up by then give him an option?" She is genuinely curious about this idea. Sakura doesn't know why she didn't think about it before. As a strong woman she should have really.

"If that's how you want to interpret it." Kakashi replies vaguely, turning the page of his over used novel.

Grabbing the book out of his hand quickly Sakura smacks him on the arm with it hard and the Jonin's eye widens. He shouldn't have taught her to be so fast if he didn't want her to be able to get the upper hand. Cackling mirthfully the pinkette lunges into a sprint and darts to the center of the training field.

"What are you going do to _sensei?_" Sakura smirks triumphantly, holding the book up like she is going to read it.

"Sakura." Kakashi says threateningly, and he is behind her in an instant, faster than she has ever seen. One hand presses into a disabling nerve of her spine victoriously while the other grasps her wrist to make her release his pride and joy.

Unfortunately this is when Sasuke decides to make an entrance.

"Sakura. Kakashi." The stoic Uchiha greets, and Icha Icha falls to the grass. Kakashi releases Sakura's hand and steps away. It can't look good having a much younger woman pressed against your front, no matter how innocent the act is.

"Sasuke-kun! What are you doing here?" The pinkette asks, bending down to pick up the novel. Turning to Kakashi she hands it back to him. "You win this time senpai. But I'll get you." She smirks easily and the copy nin watches the emotions play out on Sasuke's face. His eyes narrow after the initial surprise and if the older man didn't know any better, he would say that his ex student is jealous.

"Sasuke." Kakashi greets regularly with a nod. Looking to the kunoichi beside him his expression softens unknowingly and he says, "I'm going to the drunken fist. I might see you later."

"Yeah, I could definitely use a drink." Sakura agrees with a nod.

"Think about what I said." He directs to the girl before nodding to both ninja, then he is gone in a puff of familiar smoke.

"What was that about?" Sasuke questions with intense eyes. He is dying to know but would never openly say it. He doesn't have any right to.

"Oh, nothing. Just talking with Kakashi." Sakura replies evasively, starting to walk toward the village. She does not stop but the nin knows that this is an invitation to join her.

Pushing the strange burning within his stomach to the background Sasuke falls into step beside the kunoichi and says, "Sakura, about yesterday." He pauses, gathering the words, but she speaks first.

"It's fine Sasuke, I was being stupid. Just try and be a little more sensitive to my feelings in the future, okay?" She sighs lightly and they reach the dusty road. "I know I'm not your girlfriend but I'm not some slut. You and I both know that you were my first and I have made peace with the fact that I wasn't yours, but just...don't be such a dick." Sakura doesn't know how else to put it, she is probably pushing it as it is.

"I don't think of you like that." Sasuke replies somewhat softly, he stops in his tracks and the girl is forced to as well. Turning to the Uchiha, she is unable to mask all of her emotions, but she is doing a damn good job.

"Alright." Sakura smiles, and without thinking she leans up to kiss him. Their lips join softly and his onyx eyes slide shut instantly. Still, he makes no move to deepen the exchange. After a moment, the girl pulls away and starts to walk again.

"Sakura." Sasuke interjects once more, filling the silence.

"Hm?" She replies, feeling much better now. Her emotionally inept lover isn't the brightest crayon in the box, but he is slowly learning. (_Very __very _slowly.)

The raven haired man stops once more, tugging at her wrist. She moves easily to face him and an image of their childhood flitters past her mind. This is the first time Sasuke has grabbed her arm like this without him stopping her from touching him. _Interesting._

"You were my first." He says deeply with serious black eyes, and the implications of his words send the wheels of her mind turning.

"So – You've never..." She replies after a moment, trailing off pathetically. Her heart is beating fast and suddenly, Sakura wants to make love to him all over again.

"Never. Only you." Sasuke admits and he does not falter. The words cause the woman's breath to hitch and she has trouble remembering that this is physical, he isn't talking about feelings. Sakura nods in understanding as a small smile rises to her lips. Stepping forward the kunoichi rolls her wrist from the Uchiha's grasp and slides her fingers between his. "Sasuke-kun." She murmurs, coming close to his chest.

"Hm." Sasuke intones, and it is clear that his eyes are trained on her lips.

"Let's go to the compound." Sakura says, leaning into his form. Their bodies touch and he is warm against her. She really can't believe her boldness.

Without a beat Sasuke swoops in to steal a second kiss, and this one is anything but chaste. Their mouths open simultaneously and strong arms wrap around her waist. If anyone were to come along they would see their heated exchange, but that thought is far from their minds.

Sakura isn't sure if this is a step in the right direction. But she does know that Sasuke feels amazing against her, and will continue to until the sun rises. Regardless, Kakashi's words echo in the back of her head, causing the girl to rip away from the intense embrace.

Darting forward a few steps, the pinkette turns to look at the flustered Uchiha.

"Coming?" She asks with a cheeky smile before flashing into the distance.

Mistakes are meant for the young, she can repent for her irresponsible behaviour later and just enjoy the moment.

Sakura deserves this...


	16. Hope

Disclaimer – I do not own Naruto.

Mistakes are all mine. Proof readers welcome. This is unedited.

**LIFE AFTER DETAINMENT**

**HOPE?**

**Last Time -**

Sakura isn't sure if this is a step in the right direction. But she does know that Sasuke feels amazing against her, and will continue to until the sun rises. Regardless, Kakashi's words echo in the back of her head, causing the girl to rip away from the intense embrace.

Darting forward a few steps, the pinkette turns to look at the flustered Uchiha.

"Coming?" She asks with a cheeky smile before flashing into the distance.

Mistakes are meant for the young, she can repent for her irresponsible behaviour later and just enjoy the moment.

Sakura deserves this...

xxx

The compound is quiet like every other day when Sakura's eyes flutter open tiredly. Smiling contentedly, observing viridian come face to face with the broad bare back of her lover. Raven hair sits against the deep coloured pillow and Sasuke's breathing is even. It is surprising that he isn't awake yet. It's the first time that she hasn't woken up alone in his house, and she spends _a lot_ of time here.

Yet this isn't what she imagined either. In her dreams Sasuke is always close and his arms are warm around her. This...This feels cold.

They haven't talked about their relationship again and that is fine, but the girl has been hoping for some progress (no matter how small). The only real change she has seen though is a rise in sexual desire. Still, that isn't something she will complain about. Sasuke is an amazing lover. (Not that either of them have anything to go by.)

"Sasuke-kun." Sakura murmurs softly, breaching the large gap between them. The sheets behind him are cold and it makes her shiver, thankfully his back is warm. Pressing her bare chest close, the skin beneath her tenses slightly.

"Sakura." Sasuke's astute tone enters the room and he sounds guarded. In the next moment he is above her, using his hands for support. The pinkette finds herself flat on her back staring up into deep coal eyes.

"What are you doing?" The naked nin questions accusingly and if his expression wasn't so set and irritated then she wouldn't be suppressing a wriggle. It isn't helping that she can feel _him_ against her stomach. Glancing from his serious orbs to the lips that Sakura can't get enough of, the set line forms into a smirk.

"More?" Sasuke asks somewhat incredulously, and his tone is less persecuting now. It's actually closer to being husky.

"I just wanted to be close to you." Sakura replies honestly, it is becoming almost impossible to keep her emotions from this man.

Blank eyes do not register, but his body moves fluidly so that Sasuke is leaning on his right elbow and a hand ghosts up her side to cup her breast. Leaning in, the Uchiha nips at the skin beneath her ear (just a little too forcefully) and he says -"I know a way," In a suggestive tone that makes her gasp, coupled with the intensifying touches as his fingers pluck at her hardening nipple before trailing further down her body. Their lips join for the millionth time as Sasuke takes control of the situation.

It isn't what Sakura meant, but it will have to do for now. Especially since she is already swept away. Before the woman realises it she is whispering a frenzied, "Onegai Sasuke-kun," and their morning is gone in the blink of an eye.

xxx

The streets of Konoha are bustling with life when Kakashi enters the Ichiraku stand. His lone eye scans the familiar bench to find only one of his team mates. A dejected looking Naruto nurses a portion of ramen with five empty bowls piled up to the side. However, when he notices the older Jōnin near by the blonde is grinning once more.

"Kaka-sensei." The Hokage in training greets with a widening of his expression. The copy nin does not bother to correct him, Naruto will probably still call him sensei when he is the leader of the village.

"Konnichiwa." Kakashi greets back, moving to take a seat beside his friend. Ordering his regular, the nin also asks for some sake. It may only be late afternoon and they are dangerously close to mirroring Tsunade, but something tells him that this moment calls for it.

"What's this for sensei? Don't tell me you're turning into Baa-chan!?" The blonde exclaims and he seems slightly alarmed.

Shaking his head just once, the aloof man says, "You look like you could use it." His obsidian orb seems to look into Naruto's soul and the teen lets out a defeated sigh.

"You noticed huh?" He replies, accepting the drink easily. Sipping at the small cup, the warmth travels down Naruto's throat in a burning sensation that is surprisingly soothing.

Placing Icha Icha on the counter, Kakashi pulls down the ever elusive mask and begins his meal at a leisurely pace. There is no one in the booth aside from Ayame and his team mate, and unfortunately the mystery of his face was revealed some time ago. Naruto and Sakura sure have become tricky shinobi...

Swallowing a bite, Kakashi gazes directly ahead at the boiling broth behind the counter. "I'm worried too." He states without preamble. Still, the words are ambiguous, but understood all the same.

Sighing lightly the teens azure eyes move to his mentor, "Am I being a baka? I know how angry Sakura-chan would be if she knew how much I wanted to protect her. She'd beat me to a pulp." He laughs nervously and it makes the older man feel unsettled.

Kakashi is silent for a moment, before shaking his head. "If you're a baka Naruto, then so am I." His fingers rake through untameable hair before he downs his sake in one practised go. "Sakura is a strong woman, but she is weak against Sasuke." The 32 year old says with a sigh laced though his tone. They can do nothing except watch for now, but it does not mean that either have to like the notion.

"Will it be okay? What happens if Teme breaks her heart again?" Naruto questions, and when Kakashi turns to gaze at his friend, all he can see is the face of a little boy with big imploring eyes. It reminds him of a moment as a stupid man in his 20's with a young Sakura, when he told her something unforgivable.

Not this time...

"If it happens, we will be here to pick her up again." The shinobi promises resolutely, but it is more for himself than Naruto.

Slowly, a smile makes its way back to the hero's face and his eyes crinkle in that standard way.

"Arigato Kaka-sensei, you always know what to say."

Kakashi doesn't respond because he knows how wrong that statement is...

xxx

When Sakura comes to again she is alone. The bed sheets are half pulled from the mattress and she has been covered with a blanket. Sasuke's kusanagi is not on it's perch which brings her to believe that he has gone to train. That man seems to have amazing stamina because she is still exhausted. They must have only gotten three or four hours sleep tops.

Sighing lightly, the pinkette drags herself out of bed looks for her clothes. Her underwear sits upon the wooded floor but it looks like her clothes are still in the living area.

"Drat." Sakura murmurs, grabbing one of the few shinobi shirts without the clan symbol from the dresser. Sasuke may be irritated if he sees, but the woman does _not_ want to walk around his usually busy house naked. Besides, he has let her sleep in his clothes since their tentative 'relationship' began, ones that are marked with a red and white fan. It is one of the only items placed on Sakura's figurative (very secret) pro's list.

Pulling on her panties, the woman doesn't bother looking for her bindings. If she remembers correctly then they will still be beside the couch next to a kunai. The shoji screen slides open and Sakura ventures out into the house. Her internal clock says that it is almost evening, and she should really get some notes done on the study. Sasuke will also want dinner soon enough.

However, when she enters the living room a veritable shit storm is waiting for her, as four pairs of eyes fall upon her scantily clad form. Her and Sasuke's clothes are piled up on the coffee table and Suigetsu looks out for comical blood.

"Did you enjoy your coitus with Traitor-kun?" Sai questions with a polite smile, and Naruto looks to be three shades redder than before. Jugo is the only one that doesn't seem interested at all.

Just great...

xxx

Training has been pathetic and Sasuke calls it quits after an hour of trying. He isn't sure what got into him today, to completely blow off his routine. Routine has always been important to him and at the time it felt so easy to do. He is certainly regretting it now though, as his limbs burn with an ache not associated with the thrill of training. No, a completely different exercise is the cause of this ailment and her name is Haruno Sakura.

Ever since he found the pink haired medic at the training ground (with their old sensei) Sasuke hasn't been able to get enough of her. Whenever he thinks of Sakura's proximity the older Jōnin or the unguarded smile she gave to another, Sasuke's jaw tightens and his loins burn. The yearning within his stomach rises to his chest and it clenches like a vice until he does something about it. Luckily, Sakura is a very willing participant and the frantic love making seems to suit her just fine. Still, the act doesn't extinguish the questions of the copy nin and his only female student. Is there something between them that Sasuke hasn't seen before? He can't be imagining their closeness. Does he need to stake his claim? Does he even have a right to? After all, Sasuke did slander his relations with Sakura in front of Kakashi, and if the copy nin has feelings for her...

_There's only one way._ Sasuke thinks. He needs to secure Sakura at his side. A smirk slowly rises to his lips and onyx narrow in resolution. He knows exactly what he has to do.

Reaching his house, the Uchiha cringes at the chakra signatures swimming inside. All he wants to do is have a shower and eat some food, guests are _not _on the agenda. Sighing heavily, Sasuke scowls reflexively and stalks up the stairs.

"Teme!" Naruto exclaims, jumping up from his spot on the floor. The Dobe looks angry with balled fists and the clansman is much too tired for this.

"_What_?" Sasuke hisses, glaring fitfully at the floor full of people. It is clear that they have made themselves at home by the pot of steaming tea and rearranged cushions. Shogi is out and it doesn't look like they plan on leaving for awhile.

Then Sasuke notices that no one is looking at him aside from the baka. All of their collective gazes are pointed in the direction of the hall way.

"Sakura." The Uchiha states as his eyes fall upon the woman frozen on the spot with a pink hue dusting her cheeks. His coal eyes roam over her toned legs before he asks in his no nonsense tone, "What are you doing?"

xxx

Unable to hold back a glare, Sakura's emerald shine with annoyance. First she is surprised by the nut house committee and now Sasuke is shitty with her? This is _not_ on.

"I was trying to find my clothes." She bites out rather primly, trying in vain to hold back her irritation.

"Because of your coitus." Sai interjects _helpfully, _and Naruto rouses on the ex ROOT nin in a hushed tone. "Do you want to get hit?" The blonde asks disbelievingly and for once the Kyuubi container is not on her naughty radar. There are bigger fish to fry.

Sasuke stalks forward with narrowed eyes and Sakura's arms cross over her chest in a defensive motion. He better not be planning on ruining a good morning, especially since he is the one that couldn't wait to get her clothes off last night.

"I can't believe you." She hisses incredulously. Sasuke is embarrassed of her. He doesn't want them to know. _Typical_.

"Shut up." The Uchiha grits out, and the sharingan flash momentarily in warning. His form covers her own from view and Sasuke says to the on lookers, "Get out."

"Aw Sasuke-kun, I was having fun." Suigetsu interjects and he snickers when the sharingan fall upon him. His master doesn't scare him _at all_. "You're just lucky Karin isn't here." The white haired teen cackles happily, hitting his quiet friend at his shoulder good naturedly.

"You shouldn't talk of Karin like that." Jugo interjects and the sharp toothed nin just laughs some more. Sakura agrees, he shouldn't make fun of her, that poor girl probably has genuine feelings for Sasuke and she knows more than anyone how painful that can be.

"Leave." Sasuke orders again and Jugo is up in an instant. The Uchiha nods once to the red head and his subordinant offers an apologetic smile as he pulls Suigetsu up by the back of his shirt easily.

"Teme! How can you and Sakura-chan do this?" Naruto interjects and Sakura finds that she appreciates his concern. It is an awkward situation after all.

Sasuke's attention moves to the blonde and the pinkette misses the smirk that falls upon his aristocratic face.

"What I do with _my _girlfriend is none of your business _Dobe_." He challenges and the girl's eyes widen considerably, along with Naruto's.

"Girlfriend?" Both astounded team mates ask simultaneously and Sakura steps forward to grasp Sasuke's bicep. Her modesty is completely gone (not that she had much to start with) and she moves to face him.

Blank but serious eyes meet her own astonished green as Sakura's chest swells with a dangerous emotion.

"Girlfriend." Sasuke reiterates unfalteringly with an affirmative inclination of his head.

It is an emotion that she has been pushing away vehemently from the beginning.

_Hope..._


	17. Monogamy

Disclaimer – I don't own Naruto.

This is barely edited.

**LIFE AFTER DETAINMENT**

**MONOGAMY**

**Last Time:**

"Leave." Sasuke orders again and Jugo is up in an instant. The Uchiha nods once to the red head and his subordinant offers an apologetic smile as he pulls Suigetsu up by the back of his shirt easily.

"Teme! How can you and Sakura-chan do this?" Naruto interjects and Sakura finds that she appreciates his concern. It is an awkward situation after all.

Sasuke's attention moves to the blonde and the pinkette misses the smirk that falls upon his aristocratic face.

"What I do with ___my _girlfriend is none of your business ___Dobe_." He challenges and the girl's eyes widen considerably, along with Naruto's.

"Girlfriend?" Both astounded team mates ask simultaneously and Sakura steps forward to grasp Sasuke's bicep. Her modesty is completely gone (not that she had much to start with) and she moves to face him.

Blank but serious eyes meet her own astonished green as Sakura's chest swells with a dangerous emotion.

"Girlfriend." Sasuke reiterates unfalteringly with an affirmative inclination of his head.

It is an emotion that she has been pushing away vehemently from the beginning.

___Hope..._

xxx

The air crackles strangely as Sakura watches Sasuke in silence. His previous statement is taking its time sinking in and the woman isn't sure if she should fend off the giddy bubbling in her chest. Her stomach flips and flops, and despite having had his naked form above and below her for many hours the previous night, she feels incredibly bare under his scrutiny.  
His eyes are blacker than night, like always, and Sakura wonders if he can see inside of her, because that's certainly what it feels like.

"Naruto-kun." She manages to say, but her eyes are still glued to the man in front of her. "I think you should go." Sakura suggests, and her voice sounds far away even to herself. Thankfully, her friend senses the mood and shuffles from behind. He stands from his place and foot steps are heard upon the wood.

"Okay. Okay." Naruto replies next to his silent counter part. His hands move in front of him, waving in apology (from what she can see in her peripheral vision). He sounds much happier, with a smile as big as the sun. It's always been hard for Naruto to stay angry long, especially with his best friends. "You love birds have fun." He says cheekily, chuckling to himself, and if anything else is said, Sakura doesn't hear it. It isn't until the door swings closed with a resounding click, that her dreamy like state breaks somewhat and the woman is able to monitor her bodies own reactions.

Her heart is beating much too fast and hard in her chest, like it is in her head, and it's a wonder that Sasuke cannot hear. He probably can.

"Sasuke." Sakura says now, "Are you sure? What does this even mean?" He has always been this way, dropping shocking information like it is nothing and leaving her to deal with it.

"I think you can figure it out." The man replies, and his stance relaxes a little, now that they are alone.

"_Sasuke._" Sakura says warningly. She doesn't miss the way his features harden, or the draw of his sculpted brows. But she isn't backing down from this. He can't just say something that he doesn't mean to make other people shut up. Furthermore, if that is what he is doing, she needs to know. Sakura can't accept this until he has explained himself fully.

His eyes narrow and Sasuke turns, walking down the hall, undressing and he goes. Still, he glances over his shoulder to meet her fiery green. Obviously he isn't stupid enough to think that she will let this drop.

Pulling his underwear from its drawer, the nin drops the kusanagi in its place and proceeds to strip down. Sakura stands in the doorway with crossed arms and an irritated expression. _Of course_ Sasuke is going to take his time in answering.

"What is there it understand Sakura?" He asks finally, but it isn't a question at all. There is no room in his tone. He goes about his business again, only to stop to glance over to her. "Are you sleeping with anyone but me?" Sasuke questions. Deep onyx harden a little with his words and Sakura can't help but let her guard down. It's clear that he doesn't like the thought of it.

"No. Of course not." She responds. She knows that he is just making a point, but the fact that Sasuke said it makes her annoyed. He knows that she wouldn't choose anyone but him.

"Do you plan to?" Sasuke speaks again blankly, and Sakura doesn't reply. Instead her gaze moves from him to the side. Her displeased expression is clear as day, just as her hands now rest upon her hips.

Sasuke smirks, dropping the dirty garments into the hamper, aside from the black brief-shorts upon his form. Then he pads closer to the kunoichi confidently, and if she turns to watch she would think that he looks like a lion stalking its prey.

"Do you _want_ me to sleep with another?" Sasuke's tone is innocent, but as Sakura's head snaps to meet his deep gaze, the smirk upon his face tells her that he knows _exactly_ what he is doing.

Nevertheless, her frown deepens.

Sighing in defeat, the girl drops her eyes to her feet and murmurs, "No..."

There is a pause, as the tension dissipates and Sakura no longer feels defensive. She believes him.

"Good." The nin responds emotionlessly, brushing passed Sakura to move towards the washroom. Halting mid step, Sasuke half turns to grace her with his unreadable onyx. "Coming?" He suggests, making her pink brows rise in surprise.

However, his next statement causes her to frown once more. Not that he sees, since he is already through the bathroom entrance, turning on the water.

"You smell like sex." Sasuke states and Sakura isn't sure if he is merely saying so, or if he is disgusted by it.

Either way -

"Yeah. Who's fault is that?" She mutters to herself, and a _Tch_ nearby suggests that he heard her.

Regardless, the pink haired medic walks the last few paces to the bathroom and steps inside, sliding the door shut behind her.

"You smell like training." Sakura replies haughtily, knowing full well that she is being childish. Sasuke is already beneath the spray of hot water and regrettably (secretly), his masculine sweat washes down the drain with all evidence of his over exertion.

Pulling off the borrowed large navy blue shirt, Sakura hangs it beside his plush towel and eyes herself in the mirror for just a moment. Her hair is a mess and there are love bites over most of her torso. Thankfully, the marks over her neck are hidden by her hair, because that could have been an interesting conversation to add to the awkwardness of the last hour.

Gazing upward, she runs her fingers through her pink stands and glances toward the showering ninja in the mirror.

"Hn." Sasuke smirks, when their eyes meet. Sakura blushes, turning away from his appraising obsidian and moving to step into the shower also.

It is a spacious area, and she wouldn't expect anything less from the main Uchiha household. Still, Sakura can't help but gravitate towards Sasuke who is positioned directly beneath the spray.

Ebony hair is matted with the heavy flow of water and Sakura is graced with a rare opportunity. She watches as he raises his arms and tilts his head back to rinse out his hair properly. His eyes are closed, and the girl finds her mouth to be very dry at the visual of his exposed neck and naked torso. There are marks of her own making over his beautiful shoulders and throat, close to his ear, that are usually hidden beneath Sasuke's long hair. Water flows over his toned alabaster skin, finding it's way through the muscled indentation and Sakura sighs unknowingly in appreciation.

Looking lower, a gasp escapes her and her fingers touch her lips. Green eyes snap upward to Sasuke's face with question covering her own.

"You're hard." She observes, not that he isn't already aware. Sasuke doesn't pause his movements, nor does he open his eyes, and Sakura can't stop herself from glancing downward again. Her fingers itch wantonly now, making her berate herself inwardly.

Focussing on his smirking face, Sasuke stands tall now, looking at her in an unreadable way.

"You're surprised. With the way you're looking at me." He replies simply, reaching passed her to the opposite wall. Their bodies collide for a split second as he grabs the soap and wash cloth, causing a shiver to erupt from the kunoichi. If her nipples weren't already hard, Sasuke just succeeded in making sure of it.

"I -." She starts, but the words fall away. What was she going to say anyway, that she wasn't? Because Sakura actually was _and is_ having a nice look.

The fact that Sasuke doesn't mind sends a shiver down her spine and it gives her the courage to step forward, beneath the water and much closer to her lover.

The spray falls over her dry locks and she sighs happily. Her face is doused when she tilts her head and an item is placed within her grasp. Opening her eyes in response, the medic notes that it is a wash cloth covered in soap.

"Wash my back." Sasuke states, turning around expectantly.

"O - Okay." She stammers, looking at the soapy material for longer than needed. Her newly named boyfriend makes a noise of impatience and it brings Sakura back to the present.

So, rising her _almost _shaking hand to Sasuke's broad back, the pinkette begins to clean. It isn't the first time that she has done this to someone, she started off as a nurse after all. Though it is a first to do so naked, with the recipient of her ministrations being Sasuke.

She presses firmer with the thought and smiles unknowingly as his head lolls forward, his arms falling against the tiled wall. A breath leaves his mouth that can be taken as a sigh, and a contented warmth makes itself known in Sakura's abdomen. She quite likes doing these intimate things with Sasuke, outside of the bedroom

Her body shivers though, with arousal, but she continues to rub in soapy circles, touching her other hand flat against his clean skin and stepping closer.

"_Sakura._" Sasuke says, when she reaches his lower back.

"Hai -" She begins, but his movements cut her off quickly. The raven haired nin turns beneath the spray to take ahold her waist, sliding down to her hips and turning them to press her against the wall he was just facing. Her back hits the cool tiles and water runs over the both of them, between their slick bodies that are flush together. He is warm and Sakura lets out a light _Oh._

"You're going to be the death of me." He murmurs huskily, leaning down to capture her lips forcefully in _just_ the right way.

As Sakura is hoisted upward with laving lazy kisses, whispers of her name, and the sweet burn of penetration, she moans into the embrace of her monogamous partner.

Sasuke is her boyfriend now and this is everything that she has ever dreamed.

But why doesn't it feel that way?

xxx

When Sasuke wakes it is morning and his stomach is growling fitfully. He recalls the previous day like it is a blur, and images of Sakura naked above him fill his mind. The woman in question is sleeping happily at his side and he feels inclined to leave her there.

The couple forgot to eat last night, which is unfortunate considering how very hungry he was yesterday. But their shower saw him ravenous for something else entirely.

Rolling over, he sits up and climbs from the bed. Picking out a clean pair of underwear, Sasuke doesn't bother with clothes and opts for breakfast first.

With one last look to the kunoichi, the refreshed ninja traipses out into the household to wash up and make some breakfast.

It takes half an hour or more for Sasuke to finish up, but when he is done the house is filled with the scent of steamed rice. The tomatoes are chopped adequately, though he will admit to himself that Sakura does it better.

Speaking of his lover, when he gazes up to the kitchen entry way, Sasuke finds Sakura leaning against the archway, a soft smile upon her face.

"You didn't have to make breakfast." She says, but he can tell that she is happy. The pink flush across her cheeks and damp hair suggest that she has showered and Sasuke wonders how he didn't hear her.

Placing down the serving spoon, he watches her viridian eyes scrutinisingly and ascertains that she is indeed checking him out.

When their eyes meet again, he doesn't say so, instead he opts for - "What?" Without meaning to, Sasuke sounds terse and he reasons that it is his default setting, despite being in an agreeable mood.

Still, Sakura smiles broader and steps forward. Her arms wrap around his waist boldly and her face presses against his back. Surprisingly, the action doesn't make him flinch. Nor is he uncomfortable at all.

"You look nice Sasuke-kun." She says against his skin, running her hand upwards over his bare abdomen. "Should I start cooking for you in my underwear?" Sakura asks with a hint of humour in her tone, but Sasuke doesn't mind that image at all.

Smirking, he replies stoically, "If you want."

Sakura laughs musically in reply. Stepping backward, she places a kiss between his shoulder blades before walking over to the sink. There are few dishes, but she begins to wash them anyway.

The food makes its way into two bowls and Sasuke covers the remains like Sakura taught him. He needs to get some compressed containers like he had before he left Konoha. But this will have to do for now.

Reaching passed Sakura to the utensils rack, he picks out two pairs of chop sticks and the water cuts out just in time.

"Arigato Sasuke-kun." The pinkette says, turning to take her bowl. She stands up taller to kiss him on the cheek, then she walks briskly toward the dining area.

Watching her go, the shinobi realises that she looks nice today. Her standard ninja clothes are present, but her hair seems to be a little neater and she smells alluring to say the least.

"I wish I could stay here today." Sakura sighs, taking her place and Sasuke sits also, in his usual place at the head of the table.

"Hn." He responds, mixing the tomato goodness and glancing in her direction.

"I have to go to the hospital though and see Kakashi afterwards." She continues, and the woman _must_ miss the way Sasuke stiffens, because she keeps talking.

"Why?" He speaks up, cutting her off. The happy air that surrounded the room is rapidly being sucked out, and a tension is left in its place.

"Why do I have to go out?" Sakura asks, taking a bite of her rice.

His eyes narrow at her innocent reply, and irritation bubbles. "_No_. Why are you seeing Kakashi?" He almost demands and Sasuke sees Sakura's eyes change. It looks like she has cottoned on.

"Oh. For the comparative study, and I need to do some routine healing on his eye. You know how he hates hospitals. I usually do it after every A rank mission but he has been dodging me for awhile. I was thinking of bribing him with some sake, but I need to tie him down first." Sakura replies easily, and her tone is normal. Maybe Sasuke is wrong, perhaps she didn't notice.

Though, one phrase floats through his head _tie him down_ and unwanted images of Sakura and the copy nin fill his consciousness, causing him to finger his temples.

"No." Sasuke says, before he can filter the words. "You're not going."

"W – What?" His girlfriend responds.

Obsidian meet emerald, and he can see the surprise in her gaze.

"Why not Sasuke-kun?" Sakura questions, looking at him directly and waiting for a reply.

_Shit_. He thinks to himself, feeling more volatile by the second.

_Why not? _Sasuke's mind taunts and for once, he is at a loss.


End file.
